A Arte da Paixão
by Op.Cit
Summary: Quem diria que Nova York poderia se tornar o palco de discussões intensas e beijos apaixonados...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse o Itachi não teria morrido, eu me desenharia no mangá e seqüestraria o Sai que seria só **meu**!! ***-*** **[**Ah, Naruto pode não pertencer, mas isso não me impede de sonhar!**]**

**A Arte da Paixão**

**-**

**-**

Revelando personalidades

-

-

Uma cidade que nunca dormia. Era por isso que todos gostavam de Nova York. Também era um centro cultural e econômico. A Capital do Mundo, como muitos a chamavam. Mas não era nisso que aquele jovem rapaz sentado em um banquinho tramado de ferro pensava. Na verdade o que ele menos queria era pensar.

- Merda de insônia! – um sussurro carregado de raiva pode ser ouvido enquanto ele esfregava um dos olhos com o punho.

A outra mão segurava um pincel sujo de tinta preta. A sua frente podia ser vista uma tela de tamanho razoável presa a um cavalete. Ao lado dois bancos menores cheios de potes com pincéis e tintas variados, e um pouco mais afastado uma caneca alta com o fundo menor do que a extremidade aberta, com um líquido fumegante.

- Se você parar de tomar café talvez consiga dormir docinho. – uma voz melodiosa pode ser ouvida não muito longe. Na verdade era da garota que estava deitada nua sobre a cama, apenas o lençol fino tapando parte de seu corpo. – Vamos, Sai. Vem cá... – ela falava estendendo uma das mãos e chamando-o. – Já estou com saudades.

Sai levantou-se e sem ao menos olhá-la e andou até a janela. Correu a porta de vidro sem o menor cuidado, fechando-a após passar.

- Grosso! – disse a garota, voltando a se deitar na cama.

Do lado de fora Sai andou pela sacada de mármore puro, foi até a beirada, apoiando-se com as mãos no ferro frio de que era constituída a grade de ferro em tom grafite, num estilo que relembrava _art neveau_. Sem nem ao menos se importar que estivesse seminu ficou ali, observando parte do Central Park. Respirou fundo o ar.

"Garota estúpida", pensou. Estava cansado disso. Seu corpo precisava delas, ele sabia, mas após passar uma noite com esse tipo de garota ele já se cansava. "São todas iguais. Tem tudo que querem. São previsíveis.". Ele, com toda certeza tinha nojo delas. Mas principalmente antes de alguma coisa importante que aconteceria em sua vida ele ficava assim, agitado, estressado, cansado. Então precisava de uma noite como aquelas.

Sai suspirou, olhando para rua em frente ao prédio. O fluxo de pessoas era calmo comparado há outros dias, mas meso assim haviam muitas pessoas. Pensou no dia que logo nasceria. Ele ainda tinha muitas coisas para fazer. Seria um dia importantíssimo para sua carreira. Não fazia muito tempo que ele abrira sua galeria em Soho, um dos melhores e mais caros bairros de Manhattan, e já estava oferecendo uma soirée de um grande artista. Era inegável o talento que Sai tinha para a arte. Tanto para pintar como para encontrar jovens que poderiam se tornar promissores pintores ou escultores.

Suspirou novamente e decidiu entrar, pois um vento frio soprava e a última coisa que ele gostaria naquele momento era pegar um resfriado.

Abriu a porta de vidro com mais calma agora e adentrou no quarto. Estava cansado e queria dormir. Estacou na metade do caminho quando deu de cara com a garota estirada em sua cama. Aquilo era um problema. Sai foi até um dos sofás e pegou a bolsa preta que estava em cima, então se voltou para a cama novamente e chegando muito perto disse apenas:

- Toma. – esticou o braço em direção a garota, segurando firmemente a bolsa.

Ela, ainda um pouco adormecida, não entendeu o gesto. Com uma das mãos tirou algumas mechas do cabelo que estavam sobre a face. Continuou encarando Sai, que estava imóvel, segurando a bolsa, o rosto um pouco inclinado para o lado fazendo a luz do luar bater em cheio em seu rosto, o tornando mais pálido do que o normal. Ela esticou um dos braços.

- Vem, vamos dormir.

Ele continuou imóvel.

Ela começou a se levantar, ficando sentada na cama.

- Ei, você não ta falando sério, né?!

- Pegue suas coisas e vá embora.

Dando-se conta do que estava acontecendo, a garota alterou-se.

- Você sabe que horas são?! Como você quer que eu vá embora agora? Você ta maluco. – ela ajoelhou-se na cama, abraçando Sai pela cintura. – Vem, deita comigo...

Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, sai desvencilhou-se dela, colocou a bolsa sobre a cama, virou-se em direção a mesa de cabeceira e pegou sua carteira. De dentro desta tirou algumas notas de vinte dólares e jogou-as sobre a bolsa, sem ao menos encarar a garota. Foi até a janela novamente, mas apenas se encostou ao vidro.

- Ei, você está achando que eu sou alguma prostituta de esquina. Seu canalha! Seu maluco! Eu odeio você! – a garota gritava enquanto se vestia de forma rápida. – Eu vou acabar com a sua fama, seu doido! Eu vou acabar com você. – ela saiu batendo as portas e gritando pelos corredores.

- Previsível como todas as outras. – sussurrou Sai, observando o brilho intenso da lua.

Caminhou em direção a cama, percebendo que o maço de notas não se encontrava ali. Um sorriso de escárnio surgiu nos cantos da boca. Deitou-se puxando os lençóis. Agora poderia dormir realmente.

-

-

-

Hey guys**!!**

Um capítulo curtinho, só de introdução. É a minha primeira vez escrevendo um fic Sai **x** Sakura. Por isso sejam bonzinhos comigo e não me apedrejem. Até porque escrever uma fic em um universo paralelo ao do mangá/anime é bem mais difícil.

Como já deu para perceber a fic vai se passar em Nova York, mais especificamente em Manhattan. Fiz algumas pesquisas sobre o local e tal, mas mesmo assim se tiver algum erro me perdoem, por favor. **AINDA** não conheço Manhattan pessoalmente, então fica difícil descrever... Huashuahsua **XD**

Bem, acho que por enquanto é isso.

Qualquer dúvida, reclamação, sugestão... é só mandar uma review.

Até o próximo capítulo!! **/o/**

Bjo bjo

**=***


	2. Revelando personalidades II

**A Arte da Paixão**

**-**

**-**

Revelando personalidades

II

**-**

**-**

- Ei, Sakura! – Ino gritava pelo corredor do hospital em plenas duas horas da manhã – Você não quer ir comigo e o pessoal lá no West Village, parece que abriu um barzinho novo e o pessoal quer conhecer. Vamos, vai ser divertido. – a loira parecia empolgada.

- Como você consegue pensar e sair à uma hora dessas e depois de um dia desses. – Sakura estava acabada. Trabalhar como médica em um hospital tão movimentado estava fazendo com que no final de seus horários ela apenas quisesse dormir.

- Ah, Testuda. Não vem dizer que você vai para casa dormir?! Vamos lá...

- Não, eu não vou para casa. Mas também não posso sair agora.

Ino pareceu intrigada.

- Eu tenho plantão hoje aqui no hospital. Só vou conseguir sair amanhã de meio dia.

- Bem, então nos vemos amanhã. – a loira parecia um pouco desapontada. – se cuida hein?!

- Você também. – Sakura respondeu para a amiga que já se encontrava no fim do corredor.

Sakura voltou a andar lentamente em direção a sala de estar dos médicos. Tinha uma pequena folga agora. Como já era tarde o hospital começava a se acalmar. Mesmo sendo uma neurocirurgiã ela atendia muitos pacientes durante o dia, e o trabalho se tornava muito mais puxado pelo fato de há pouco tempo ela ter terminado sua residência e agora estar fazendo a especialização. Por sorte esta era a última etapa para realmente se tornar uma médica. Para Ino obviamente era mais fácil, ela era enfermeira no hospital. Não que o trabalho da amiga também não fosse cansativo, mas era bem diferente do seu.

Sakura por fim chegou até a sala. Abriu a porta e adentrou o local. Por sorte no momento não havia ninguém ali, poderia assim descansar um pouco. Deitou-se no pequeno sofá em um dos cantos da sala. Era difícil achar uma posição confortável. Virou-se para um lado, depois para o outro, até que por fim conseguiu ajeitar-se em posição fetal e relaxar enfim os músculos.

"Ah, dormir". Mas antes que seu pensamento pudesse ser concluído ouviu-se um som no sistema de comunicação interno do hospital.

- Dr. Haruno, por favor, dirija-se ao consultório da Dr. Tsunade. Dr. Haruno, por favor, dirija-se ao consultório da Dr. Tsunade.

"Não. Só pode ser brincadeira isso".

A vontade que Sakura tinha naquele momento era de chorar. Mas ela sabia que não podia. E também sabia muito bem que devia se apressar, pois sua superior não gostava de atrasos.

- Lá vamos nós de novo. – sussurrou já saindo pela porta.

**-**

**-**

**-**

O sol já estava alto aquela manhã e o céu de um azul límpido indicava que aquele seria um dia lindo, perfeito para um passeio no Central Park. Mas ela ainda estava ali, e naquele momento o que mais queria era um passeio por seus sonhos.

- Bom dia Sakura!

"Ela chegou com a corda toda", pensou a garota de cabelos róseos. "Que inveja!"

- Bom dia Ino. Como foi a noite ontem?

- Ótima. O lugar era perfeito. – disse a loira sentando-se no sofá onde há pouco Sakura estava deitada. – A comida era ótima, e as músicas muito boas. Enfim, foi a melhor noite que já tive. – Ino deu uma boa risada. – Mas você pelo jeito... não teve uma noite nada boa.

Sakura soltou um suspiro de cansaço.

- Ah, o de sempre, né?! – apoiou o queixo em uma das mãos e o braço desta em um dos joelhos.

- Hm. Testuda.

A garota de madeixas róseas teve um sobressalto. Sabia muito bem o que estava por vir quando Ino falava naquele tom.

- Não! – disse veementemente

- Mas você nem me deixou falar.

- E precisa? Com certeza vem alguma idéia mirabolante por aí.

- Ai bobinha – A loira revirou os olhos – Você disse que vai sair do hospital de meio dia, não é?! Então você podia ir pra casa... descansar e... de noite a gente podia sair junto! – Ino despejou a última parte rapidamente, antes que Sakura pudesse dizer algo.

- Nem pensar.

- Ah Sakura! Eu tenho dois convites para uma exposição em uma galeria nova que abriu lá no Soho. Vamos?

- Assaltou quem? – a rosada encarou de forma divertida a amiga.

- Engraçadinha. Eu consegui com um amigo de um amigo, entende?!

- Ah, ta! – Sakura fingiu entender.

- Vamos Sakura.

- Vou pensar.

- Ah, por favor. Nem é tão ruim assim. Você gosta dessas coisas.

- Mas as pessoas do Soho são meio nojentas.

- Ah, você coloca um dos seus vestidos maravilhosos e vai ficar muito mais bonita do que aquelas garotas nojentas. – Ino piscou um olho para Sakura.

- Aham. – a garota demonstrou descrença.

- Por favor. – essa era a última arma da loira: fazer uma voz melodiosa e doce, como uma criança e unir as mãos em forma de prece.

- Ta bom! O que eu não faço por uma amiga?

- Ebaaa! Você sabe que eu te adoro não é Testuda?! – Ino abraçou Sakura fortemente.

- Ei, assim você me mata.

- Ok, passo na sua casa às oito e meia.

Antes que Sakura pudesse responder, Ino já estava do lado de fora da sala.

Sakura não sabia o porquê, mas tinha a ligeira impressão de que aquela noite seria um desastre.

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Você ainda não está pronta? – Ino parecia desapontada, como uma criança ansiosa pelo presente de Natal, mas que descobre que só poderá abri-lo no dia seguinte.

- Eu dormi demais e acabei me atrasando, desculpa. Mas a exposição não começa só às nove e meia?

- Sim, mas caso você não se lembre o caminho entre Harlem e Soho é um pouco longo. – ironizou a loira.

- Desculpa se eu moro no fim do mundo. – Sakura aproveitou para ironizar também.

- E desde quando Nova York é o fim do mundo querida? E comparado ao seu apartamento no Brooklyn isso aqui é o paraíso.

Enquanto Ino sentava-se na beirada da cama da amiga, Sakura corria até o banheiro para terminar de arrumar os cabelos. Já estava vestida e devidamente maquiada, só faltava tirar os grandes rolos do cabelo e passar um pouco de spray para segurar as ondas artificiais. O cabelo era o orgulho da médica. Tinha um tom exótico, puxando para um rosa claro, era ligeiramente curto, quase se encostando aos ombros e tinha um corte um pouco repicado. E com as ondas feitas pelo mousse e os rolos o cabelo ficava com um ligeiro volume e desalinho que contrastavam com as linhas simetricamente perfeitas e tão delicadas do rosto.

- Vamos, então. – disse Sakura, saindo do banheiro e indo em direção a cama onde a amiga já se levantava. Sakura pegou a pequena carteira que continha apenas o estritamente necessário: batom, rímel, celular e chaves de casa.

- Nossa. Vamos arrasar amiga?!

Ambas riram enquanto saiam do pequeno apartamento de Sakura. Aquela noite com certeza prometia.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Mais um capítulo curtinho. Mas é que já é tarde e estou morrendo de sono, mas queria muito postar mais um capítulo.

Não fiquem desapontados, isso é apenas o início, uma pequena apresentação dos personagens e suas características. A partir de agora é que realmente as coisas vão começar a andar. Espero sinceramente que gostem da fic!! Estou ansiosa por reviews.. **;D**

**Obs.:** Soho, Harlem e West Village são nomes de bairros de Manhattan. Para quem quiser saber mais dá uma olhadinha nesse site: .

Eu vou usar vários nomes de bairros e locais verídicos então é bom ficar por dentro para entender melhor a fic.

Bjo bjo e até

**=***


	3. Soirée

**A Arte da Paixão**

**-**

"I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind

Sucker love I always find,

Someone to bruise and leave behind**"***

**-**

Soirée

**-**

**-**

- Que lugar estranho! – Ino não escondia seu descontentamento enquanto andavam pelos corredores formados pelas disposições dos quadros. – Como alguém pode gostar disso? – ela apontava para uma enorme tela mais a frente.

- Isso é arte contemporânea, Ino. É algo abstrato, possibilitando que cada um interprete de uma forma diferente e única. – Sakura fazia tentativas vãs de explicar algo para a amiga.

- Sabe de uma coisa, eu vou buscar umas bebidas. Quem sabe bêbada eu consiga entender essa coisa de arte abstrata. – a loira fez questão de enfatizar ironicamente as últimas palavras e, sem esperar que Sakura dissesse algo, foi andando pelos corredores.

Apesar das palavras duras de Ino, Sakura estava achando muito interessante aquele lugar, os quadros, a disposição de cada um, formando uma espécie de labirinto.

Havia telas em um tamanho considerado normal, mas havia telas enormes também, todas afastadas umas das outras por tecidos que caiam desde o teto. A decoração era toda em preto e branco, fazendo com que as telas ficassem em foco, apesar de também não apresentarem cores muito expressivas. O diferencial estava nos traços. Despretensiosos mas ousados. Com certeza venderiam como água.

Sem perceber a garota havia se afastado do grande público e ia andando pelos corredores mais vazios. Parando em alguns momentos para observar com mais calma alguma tela que chamasse sua atenção.

_- Hello... Can you hear me... __Please don't go… Where are you going…_ - Sakura sussurrava sem perceber a música que tocava de fundo.

"3-11 Porter**", pensou. "Ótima escolha para trilha sonora"

_- Conversations go over my head… Isolation has an ugly face_- continuou sussurrando a letra.

- _Surround me with your love… Understand me I need you now_…

Sakura sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e lentamente se virou para encontrar um homem, parecia muito jovem, com o rosto muito perto do seu. Claro que ele estaria perto. Havia acabado de sussurrar em seu ouvido o trecho da música, um tanto sugestiva, que completava o que ela estava cantando. Ele sorria para ela e estava com as duas mãos atrás do corpo, ficando assim com uma postura educada. Por um instante ela se sentiu desmoronar por dentro, mas sem perder a compostura por fora.

- Atrapalho? – a tom de voz que Sai utilizava era melodioso e ele falava de forma branda e educada.

- Não. Jamais. – Sakura sentiu-se um pouco intimidada pela aura de delicadeza que fluía naturalmente daquele homem. Com certeza era um dos filhinhos de papai de Manhattan.

- Não pude deixar de ouvir anteriormente a sua explicação para sua amiga. Achei interessante o que disse. Você aprecia a arte contemporânea há muito tempo? – ele mantinha os braços para trás tentando dar um ar informal à pergunta.

- Na verdade eu não conheço muito. Lembro um pouco do que estudei no colégio. Mas já faz tanto tempo. – a garota não pode evitar o enrubescimento ao reconhecer sua falta de conhecimento no assunto.

Ambos começaram a andar despretensiosamente pelos corredores.

- Mas para apreciar algo nem sempre é necessário conhecer. Veja os relacionamentos humanos, não existem pessoas que se apaixonam a primeira vista?! – Sai voltou a face para o lado de Sakura com um sorriso insinuante nos lábios.

"Ele tem charme!", ela pensou, desviando o olhar do rosto dele para as telas do outro lado.

- Tímida?

- Como?- voltou a encará-lo.

- Você evita me encarar nos olhos quando eu te elogio.

Nesse momento outra garota, aparentemente muito nova, passou por eles indo na direção contrária. Descaradamente ela ofereceu um olhar cheio de malícia para Sai, que sustentou o olhar. Mesmo sem demonstrar muita emoção os cantos dos lábios dele se curvaram num sorriso cobiçoso.

Sakura não pode evitar um sentimento de nojo em relação à cena. Até então ela havia achado Sai muito atraente, mas diante de tal situação percebeu que todos aqueles gestos afetados faziam parte de um jogo. Apenas isso!

- Bem, eu vou procurar minha amiga. Obrigada pela companhia. – forçou um sorriso, tentando parecer educada.

- Talvez ela pudesse esperar mais um pouco. Assim poderíamos conversar mais... a vontade. – ele estreitou o olhar e encarou maliciosamente a boca de Sakura.

- Não, obrigada. – dessa vez ela nem sequer sorriu. Limitou-se apenas a virar as costas para Sai e caminhar rápido para onde estava a concentração maior de pessoas.

"Que cara nojento!"

Ele apenas limitou-se a suspirar como se aquilo não significasse nada. Seguiu na direção contrária, passaria para a próxima presa.

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Que merda! Onde ela se meteu?!"

Por mais que já tivesse procurado em vários lugares, Sakura não conseguia achar Ino, e o fluxo crescente de pessoas junto com os flashs das câmeras tornava isso ainda mais difícil.

"Pensa Sakura, onde ela pode ter ido?"

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Whisky. Puro. – a voz de Sai não era ríspida, mas demonstrava perfeitamente que ele era o dono e o barman o empregado.

Enquanto esperava sua bebida encostou-se lateralmente no bar, observando atentamente as pessoas que se deslocavam pela galeria.

- Mesmo? Que legal isso!

Ele não pode evitar olhar para o lado aonde vinha àquela voz estridente. Era uma garota loira que falava, gesticulando muito.

"Bêbada. Com certeza"

- Seu whisky, senhor. – o barman colocou o copo cheio até a metade sobre o balcão.

Sem nem encarar o homem a sua frente para agradecê-lo, Sai pegou o copo e foi em direção ao pequeno grupo onde ela se encontrava.

- Sai, o Gênio! – disse um dos homens do grupo em tom brincalhão quando o viu se aproximar.

Sai limitou-se a sorrir.

- Já começou a se acostumar com a fama, cara?

- Essa galeria vai ser o maior sucesso depois dessa exposição.

Todos tentavam elogiá-lo. Num mundo como o de Nova York todos tentavam a todo custo estar onde era o point do momento, mas principalmente, junto com a pessoa do momento.

- A soirée – e Sai deu uma ênfase excessiva a palavra, corrigindo assim o comentário anterior – está sendo um sucesso realmente. Estou tão surpreso quanto vocês. – o anfitrião moveu os lábios num falso sorriso. Ele também precisava daquelas pessoas. Afinal, todo rei, para governar, precisa de súditos.

- Pra ser sincera, eu preferiria muito mais uma boa festa a estar aqui. Não entendo nada disso! – Ino, por estar bêbada, falava de forma espalhafatosa.

Todos ficaram constrangidos pela atitude da garota. Não que entendessem algo. Na verdade estavam na mesma situação dela, mas nas noites de Manhattan o que vale é você parecer conhecer, parecer ser. O resto é considerado desinteressante.

- Ora, querida. Não diga isso.

Todos olhavam cautelosos para Sai, que parecia não demonstrar emoção alguma e relação às palavras da garota.

- Por favor. É arte contemporânea. É a última moda. Todos sabem o que é.

Todos no pequeno grupo riram e Ino só não se sentiu humilhada pelo fato de nem ouvir completamente o que os outros falavam. Sai era o único que permanecia impassível, mas então se fez ouvir:

- Mas o interessante é perceber que entre saber e apreciar há um abismo. – falou de forma lenta e num tom que seria considerado normal se fosse pela severidade das palavras.

Todos ficaram um pouco chocados.

- Se vocês me derem licença, vou seqüestrar essa linda jovem por uns instantes. – Sai sorriu mais uma vez, e sem esperar resposta puxou Ino pelo pulso. – Posso lhe oferecer uma bebida?

- Hm. É claro! – ela disse, feliz por poder continuar bebendo.

Foram até uma parte mais afastada do bar e sentaram-se nos bancos altos que ladeavam o balcão de mogno.

- Então você o dono daqui? – ela disse com a voz embargada, apontando ao redor.

- Sim. – ele respondeu, muito solicito.

- Hm. Posso ser sincera?

- Deve. – ele riu, tentando parecer agradável e informal.

- Isso ta um saco! – ela riu também, mas de forma mais escancarada, inclinando o corpo para frente.

Os banquinhos eram bem próximos, então Sai aproveitou a deixa para aproximar-se mais e sussurra no ouvido da garota.

- Que tal nos divertirmos mais tarde, então?

Afastou-se endireitando a postura e encarando de forma despretensiosa a face de Ino. Ela, em contrapartida, aproximou-se bem do rosto dele, e falou roçando nos lábios de Sai.

- Parece uma ótima idéia.

Sai encarava o rosto dela que estava muito próximo, mas não se deixou levar pelo momento. Virou a face lentamente, chamando o barman.

- Veja uma flute*** de champagne para essa jovem.

- Champagne...

Sai sentiu a respiração de Ino e seu pescoço quando ela falou.

- Eu, infelizmente, não posso ficar aqui agora. – ele falava de forma melodiosa tentando captar ao máximo a atenção dela. – Mas espero encontrá-la no final da noite?! – deixou que um leve tom de interrogação soasse.

- É claro. Estarei aqui – ela apontou para o bar – nesse mesmo lugar.

- Ótimo! – Sai sorriu, se levantado logo após e caminhando e direção ao mar de pessoas na parte central da galeria.

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Até que enfim te encontrei. – Sakura já estava cansada de caminhar e por um instante decidiu se sentar um pouco, foi quando viu Ino em uma parte mais distante do bar.

- Eu estava aqui o tempo todo. – a loira levantou os braços teatralmente, como se estivesse se eximindo de culpa.

Sakura logo percebeu que a amiga estava bêbada.

- Ei, vamos embora. Você não está em condições de ir para casa sozinha.

Mesmo bêbada a loira percebeu que precisaria inventar uma boa desculpa para a amiga deixá-la ficar. E além do mais, ir embora antes que a exposição terminasse.

- Não se preocupe, bobinha. – a loira bateu com levemente com os dedos na testa de Sakura – o Sasuke me leva.

- Sasuke? Ele está aqui?

- Sim. Até agora pouco ele estava comigo, mas teve que ir ao banheiro. Sabe, homens são fracos para bebida. – Ino levantou a flute de champagne ao falar isso.

- Ah... o.k. – Sakura não parecia muito convencida – Tem certeza que você ficará bem?

- É claro! Não se preocupe. Vá pra casa descansar. Você não tem que trabalhar amanhã? Então, é melhor você ir mesmo. – enquanto falava Ino abraçou Sakura e levemente foi a empurrando para a saída.

- Bem, então até amanhã.

- Até!

No corredor de saída Sakura ainda olhou uma última vez para trás, vendo Ino mandando-lhe um beijo com a mão, de longe. Por fim, saiu para a fria noite, em busca de um táxi.

- Sasuke aqui? – Não era algo improvável, mas não deixava de ser estranho.

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Percebo que cumpriu sua promessa. – ele havia surpreendido a garota chegando por trás. – Fico contente. – mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Ino após o comentário.

Ela teve um sobressalto, estava quase dormindo apoiada em uma das aos quando ele chegou.

- Eu nunca volto atrás com uma palavra. – ela continuava bêbada, mas aqueles minutos ali em um estado de sonolência deixaram-na um pouco mais acesa.

Sai passou para a frente dela deslizando uma das mão pela cintura da garota, depois segurando uma das mãos dela e levando aos lábios para um beijo casto, mas co um certo charme e malicia, pois os olhos continuavam pregados nela.

- Vamos, então?

- Já? Mas ainda tem gente aqui. Você não tem que fechar a galeria?

-Tenho que faça isso por mim. Agora você é mais importante que tudo isso.

- O.k. Se você diz isso.

Ele sorriu. Era a melhor forma de atrair uma mulher, o sorriso constante, o charme, o tom de voz... Ele aprendera rápido isso, e aperfeiçoará com o tempo e o número cada vez crescente de mulheres. Existiam milhares de tipos delas, cada uma com suas características. Mas para conquistá-las e levá-las para cama as técnicas eram quase sempre as mesmas.

Outra coisa importante, claro, mais do que o dinheiro, era demonstrar que você o possuía.

-Uau! Esse é o seu carro? – já no estacionamento, Ino apontava extasiada para um Jaguar XK Conversível.

- Sim. Gostou dele? – Sai adorava a reação delas. Era cômico como nenhuma, nem a mais séria, conseguia resistir a um belo e caro carro.

- Se eu gosto? Querido, que não gosta de um exemplo perfeito de luxo e desportividade?! É pura adrenalina! – ela ainda estava impressionada.

"Adrenalina! O hormônio perfeito para o sexo"

Depois de desligar o alarme ele fez questão de abrir a porta para que ela entrasse no carro, fechando com cuidado logo após. Com o tempo ele aprendeu que a maioria dos homens que faziam isso não era com o propósito de serem gentis com suas companheiras, mas sim por não deixarem que elas estragassem o carro, batendo com força demais a porta ou coisas do gênero.

Adentrou no carro e logo ligou o sistema de áudio pelo painel, colocando a mesma música da última vez. O que para Ino soava como gestos cheios de charme para Sai era apenas algo maquinal, ele estava mais do que acostumado a agir daquela forma. A música começou a tocar "This Love", da banda Maroon Five.

- Sugestiva essa música. – Ino olhou maliciosamente para Sai, com a cabeça encostada no banco.

- Você disse que gostava de festas pelo que eu lembro. Pensei que pudesse agradar depois de uma noite chata. E, além disso, deixar um clima interessante. – ele já estava dirigindo para for a do estacionamento, mas fez questão de encará-la de forma branda.

Era necessário não se mostrar muito afoito logo de início. Agora ele era o bom moço. No apartamento voltaria com insinuações mais fortes, e depois, indiscutivelmente, cama. Ele nunca errava!

- Estou vendo que valeu muito a pena esperar.

Ele não perderia aquela deixa.

- Eu vou fazer cada minuto valer a pena. Acredite... isso é apenas o começo. – novamente encarou-a, mas dessa vez com mais desejo no olhar.

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Nossa! Seu apartamento é incrível! – ela parecia uma menina deslumbrada, de pé no meio da sala, olhando para todos os lados.

Ele sorriu para ela antes de se virar indo para o lado da cozinha. Ela olhava agora para o lado do quarto. Uma grande porta de correr branca estava levemente entreaberta, mostrando o pedaço de uma cama e mais ao longe, em linha reta, uma grande janela.

A luz na sala foi deixada propositalmente fraca, e Sai também deixara uma música calma de fundo.

- Ne me quitte pás! – ele sussurrou, cantarolando a música no ouvido dela, chegando por trás e a abraçando com um braço apenas, oferecendo assim também uma taça de champagne.

- Eu não falo francês. Não sei o que essa música quer dizer. – ela riu baixinho, sentindo cócegas pela respiração muito próxima de seu pescoço.

Sai deu alguns passos, largou a taça em um balcão próximo e parou em frente à garota, aproximando-se muito, sussurrou antes de beijá-la:

- Não me deixe!

Ino sentiu suas pernas amolecerem, mas Sai segurou-a pela cintura, puxando-a assim para mais perto ainda. Com a mão que estava livre tirou a taça da mão dela e largou de lado, para depois fazê-la deslizar pelo corpo da garota.

Sai foi empurrando-a levemente em direção ao quarto, tomando cuidado ao se aproximarem dos dois degraus que separavam aquela parte do apartamento. Enquanto isso pedia passagem com a língua para adentrar a boca de Ino, de forma um pouco bruta.

Ino afastou-se um pouco ofegante, jogando a cabeça para trás. Sai não perdeu a deixa e beijou o pescoço dela, dando leves mordidas.

- Ne me quitte pás! – foi a vez de Ino cantarolar.

Logo após os corpos caíram com um baque surdo na cama, sobre os lençóis.

**-**

**-**

**-**

A luz de uma enorme lua cheia entrava pela janela indo de encontro a um corpo estirado na cama. A garota dormia tranquilamente. Os cabelos dispersos, tão claros, contrastavam com o negrume dos lençóis.

Sai subiu os degraus e entrou no quarto. Estava voltando da cozinha e segurava uma xícara de café quente. Ia tomar um gole, mas estacou na metade do gesto quando viu a garota deitada... Dormindo.

Suspirou. Já estava cansado, mas como em todas as outras vezes, não conseguiria dormir enquanto tivesse mais alguém naquela cama. Largou a xícara sobre o banquinho de sempre, ao lado da tela que ele nunca terminava de pintar. Seguiu até o outro canto do quarto, pegou as roupas e bolsa de Ino, então seguiu em direção a cama.

- Acorde! – falou em um tom normal, mas como tudo ali era silencioso, Ino acordou um pouco sobressaltada.

Quando viu o rosto de Sai ela sorriu, sem perceber a expressão fria dele. Ele largou as coisas dela sobre a cama.

- O que é isso? – ela ficou um pouco atônita, mal sabendo o que estaria por vir.

- Suas coisas. Pegue-as e vá embora! – ele virou-se e seguiu em direção a janela.

- Desculpe? Acho que eu não entendi direito. – naquele momento todas as faculdades mentais de Ino já estavam bem aguçadas e havia tempo que ela já não estava mais bêbada.

- Você ouviu perfeitamente bem. Vá embora! – ele apenas dignou-se a olhá-la por cima do ombro.

Ino assustou-se com a expressão fria dele, tão diferente de horas atrás.

- Eu fiz algo errado?

Ele voltou-se para ela novamente. Seguiu em direção a cama, sentou-se se aproximando de Ino. Com uma das mãos segurou o queixo dela e fez-la olhar em seus olhos.

- Não. – ele sorriu para ela por alguns instantes – Não há nada errado. Você fez exatamente o que eu queria. E estamos satisfeitos. E não há mais nada para fazer. – ele novamente sorriu, mas de forma totalmente falsa.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pela face da garota de longos cabelos loiros.

- Não me transforme em um vilão. – ele largou o rosto dela e novamente levantou-se, pegando a carteira e jogando um maço de notas sobre a cama.

- Você é um monstro. – por mais que quisesse gritar, a voz saiu rouca. Estava sendo difícil segurar as lágrimas.

Rapidamente Ino se vestiu e saiu do apartamento o mais depressa que conseguiu.

"Ao menos foi silenciosa. Um diferencial" pensou Sai. Mas ao voltar-se novamente para cama, para enfim descansar percebeu que havia mais um diferencial: as notas de dinheiro continuavam sobre a cama... Intactas!

Ele as observou por um tempo, sem entender a reação daquela garota. Mas cansado, acabou deitando e dormindo.

**-**

**-**

**-**

***** Trecho da música "Every you every me", da banda Placebo. A tradução desse trecho é

"Eu sei que sou egoísta, insensível

Amor tolo. Eu sempre acho

Alguém ara machucar e deixar para trás"

****** Esse é o nome da banda de quem é a música. A tradução de todos os trechos (inclusive o que o Sai canta) é:

"Olá

Você pode me ouvir?

Por favor, não vá.

Onde você está indo?

Conversas passam pela minha cabeça.

Isolamento tem uma cara feia.

Me cerque com seu amor.

Me entenda, eu preciso de você agora."

***** **Flute é uma taça fina e elegante, que tem o formato parecido com uma flauta, substituiu a antiga taça de champagne (semelhante a uma taça martini um pouco mais arredondada) justamente por reter por mais tempo o perlage que se desprende do champagne ou espumante.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá pessoas!**

Tudo bem com vocês? O que estão achando da fic? Espero que estejam gostando. **:D**

Queria agradecer pelas reviews que recebi:

**Brubs:** Que bom que você gostou. Fico feliz em saber disso. Aqui ta mais um capítulo. Espero que continue lendo e gostando.

**V. Lovett:** Obrigada pela review. Que bom que você está gostando. Puts, eu também tenho muita vontade de ler SaiSaku, mas como nem sempre consigo achar alguma fic nova, acabei dando asas a minha imaginação e escrevendo mesmo. Hehehe **;p**

É, o Sai agora ta meio estranho, mas logo vocês irão entender porque. *Suspense* **8D**

Bem, é isso pessoal.

Até o próximo capítulo.

Bjo bjo.

**=***


	4. Uma Surpresa Ruim

**A Arte da Pixão**

**-**

**-**

Uma Surpresa Ruim

**-**

**-**

- Parabéns Sakura. Você se saiu muito bem nessa cirurgia. – o neurocirurgião que supervisionava Sakura estava feliz por ver sua aluna progredindo muito em seu trabalho no hospital.

- Obrigada! Mas tudo graças ao senhor.

- E ao seu esforço também. – ele deu um sorriso bondoso – Mas você deve estar cansada. Não é todo mundo que agüenta quatro horas e meia de cirurgia. Descanse agora.

- Obrigada novamente.

O médico sorriu uma última vez ante de seguir pelo corredor.

Ao ver o médico dobrar no corredor seguinte Sakura enfim desabou. Estava morta de cansaço e precisava urgentemente de um café. Não entendia como conseguiam marcar uma cirurgia para tão cedo.

Foi andando em direção a sala de descanso dos médicos, que novamente estava vazia. Encheu uma xícara com o líquido morno da cafeteira. Contorceu um pouco o rosto ao sentir o gosto forte de café requentado.

- Eca!

Sentou-se no sofá para descansar, mas lembrou-se que ainda tinha que entregar um relatório a Tsunade, a diretora do hospital.

Suspirou e por fim levantou-se seguindo em direção ao próprio consultório.

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Tsunade está em uma reunião com a família de um paciente neste momento. Houve uns problemas na Pediatria e ela está tentando resolver. – disse a secretária.

- Mas eu precisava entregar esses relatórios. – disse Sakura, mais para si mesma do que para a secretária.

O telefone tocou e o ruído alto fez Sakura estremecer demonstrando que realmente estava cansada e fraca.

- Sim. Ele se encontra sim. Vou passar a ligação para o escritório. Um momento. – a secretária apertou um dos botões do telefone. – Sr. Uchiha, o diretor do departamento financeiro do hospital deseja falar com o senhor.

Sakura que já estava saindo pela porta teve uma idéia quando ouviu o nome de Sasuke. Voltou-se novamente para a secretária.

- O Sasuke está aí.

A mulher que havia acabado de atender outro telefonema, apenas fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

Sakura agradeceu e seguiu por um pequeno corredor em direção a outra porta. Nesta continha uma pequena placa de metal onde se podia ler:

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_-__Departamento Jurídico__-_

_**Harlem Hospital Center**_

A garota de cabelos róseos deu duas batidas leves na porta e não precisou esperar muito para ouvir a voz metálica que vinha de dentro da sala.

- Entre!

Girou a maçaneta e entrou na sala, fechando a porta após sua passagem. Voltou-se para grande mesa perto da janela. Sua visão ficou um pouco ofuscada pela diferença de luminosidade. Mas aos poucos foi se acostumando.

- Sente-se. – disse Sasuke, se ao menos levantar o rosto para encará-la. – No que posso ajudar.

Sakura se perguntou como poderia ter sido apaixonada tanto tempo por aquele cara. Conhecera-o na metade do Ensino Médio e apaixonou-se a primeira vista. Mas ele era o sonho de consumo de toda a escola também. Ela afastou os pensamentos e seguiu em direção a cadeira em frente à mesa. Puxou-a e sentou-se em seguida. Mas antes fez questão de segurar a pasta que levava consigo acima da mesa e de súbito deixá-la cair na mesma, fazendo um barulho ao se chocarem.

Sasuke levantou pela primeira vez o rosto e erguendo uma sobrancelha encarou Sakura.

- Se você tem algum problema o departamento mais correto para procurar seria o da Psiquiatria.

Ela dirigiu um sorriso cínico para ele.

- A Tsunade está em reunião e achei que seria melhor entregar esses relatórios para você.

- E do que se trata?

- É o relatório que ela pediu ao coordenador do Departamento de Neurocirurgia.

- Certo. Se for apenas isso, pode ir. Eu entregarei a ela.

Sakura ficou indignada. Ele não era capaz nem de agradecê-la. Ignorar a presença dela naquela sala já não era o suficiente? Mas então se lembrou de algo, e não pôde deixar de tirar um sarro da cara do "Sr. Correto e Sério".

A garota colocou um dos ombros sobre a mesa e apoiou o queixo na palma da mão. Cruzou as pernas e deixou o outro braço estendido sobre elas, e com o olhar mais irônico que conseguiu, questionou:

- Então, como foi sua noite ontem? – Sakura deu uma risadinha.

Sasuke levantou a cabeça pela segunda vez encarando a garota a sua frente.

- Por que eu lhe contaria sobre a minha noite?

- Ah, não venha com essa de tímido agora. Eu conheço muito bem você e a Ino.

Ele pareceu atônito.

- Do que você está falando?

- De ontem à noite, na exposição.

Ele continuava sem entender.

- Ah, Sasuke, não se faça de desentendido.

- Eu não faço idéia do que você está falando.

Agora foi a vez de Sakura ficar atônita.

- Como assim? Você não estava na exposição de uma nova galeria no Soho ontem à noite?

- Eu fiquei trabalhando até tarde aqui no hospital. E pelo que sei ainda não inventaram nenhuma técnica de duplicação de corpos.

- Mas a Ino disse que viu você...

- Ela deveria estar bêbada. – Sasuke disse, voltando a ler seus papéis. – Se for só isso pode se retirar Sakura. Eu tenho muito trabalho.

- Desculpe. – ela sentia-se péssima pela cena ridícula pela qual passara agora. Mataria Ino quando a encontrasse.

Sakura saiu da sala bufando de raiva com a amiga, mas um pouco preocupada também. Ela sabia muito bem que Ino não estava bêbada a ponto de confundir as pessoas. O que ela estaria aprontando agora?

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Bom dia Temari. Mudou de horário? – Sakura estava feliz por ver a amiga.

Haviam se conhecido na Universidade e apesar de fazerem cursos diferentes logo ficaram amigas.

- Bom dia Sakura. Não troquei de horário, apenas mudei o turno por hoje. A Ino me ligou me dizendo que não estava bem. Ressaca, ou alguma coisa assim. Aí ela pediu se poderia trabalhar de noite.

- Ah, sim. Obrigada então. Tentarei falar com ela mais tarde. Bom trabalho. – disse Sakura, já seguindo para sua sala.

"Trocar de turno? Mas ela odeia trabalhar a noite". A preocupação de Sakura com a amiga só aumentava. "O que ela aprontou dessa vez?"

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura só conseguiu escapar do hospital na hora do almoço. Pegou um táxi e foi direto para a casa da amiga. Não teriam muito tempo para conversar, pois o trajeto era longo do Harlem até Little Italy, onde Ino morava. E ela tinha apenas uma hora de almoço.

Chegando em frente ao prédio, pagou o motorista e desceu rápido do táxi, seguindo em direção ao portão de entrada, onde havia um interfone. Apertou os três números do apartamento da amiga e depois o botão onde se odeia ler "Enter".

Esperou um tempo, até um ruído ser ouvido e depois a voz de Ino, baixa e chorosa.

- Quem é?

- É a Sakura. Abre.

Um som estridente foi ouvido e depois o portão abriu.

- Estou subindo. – Sakura ainda disse, antes de entrar pela próxima porta.

Quando saiu do elevador a garota de cabelos róseos encontrou uma Ino, que mais parecia uma coelhinha chorosa de olhos vermelhos, a esperando encostada a parede. Andou rápido em direção a amiga, a abraçando fortemente quando se aproximou.

- O que houve? Fiquei preocupada? Você está bem?

A garota de cabelos loiros desatou a chorar como uma criança. Sakura sentiu-se perdida em meio aquilo. Não sabia o que fazer e muito menos por que a amiga estava daquele jeito.

- Vem, vamos entrar. – ela disse, puxando Ino para dentro do apartamento.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Tadaima!**

Mais um capítulo curtinho.

Mas é que não posso continuar agora senão perde o suspense. *****Malvada **u_ú***

Espero que estejam gostando. E espero reviews também. Please! Estou me sentindo ignorada! **ç.ç **

*****Pressão psicológica **[**meio emo **D=]** nos leitores*** **

Bjo bjo

**=***


	5. Encurralados

**A Arte da Paixão **

**-**

**"**You try everything

You can to escape

The pain of life**"**

**-**

Encurralados

**-**

**-**

Aquele dia prometia ser quente, os prédios altos impediam que o vento passasse e umidade também não ajudava em nada, na verdade só piorava. As pessoas tentavam se esconder do calor em seus carros ou em algum estabelecimento onde pudessem usufruir de um bom ar condicionado.

Naquele meio-dia estafante um dos lugares mais badalados de Manhattan não precisava se preocupar com o clima. Na verdade ninguém ali dentro falava sobre o assunto.

Sai desceu do carro e deixou que o manobrista se encarregasse de levá-lo ao estacionamento. Andou até a entrada do restaurante e disse seu nome para o guarda, que confirmou que estava na lista e deixou-o passar. Na entrada Sai ainda cumprimentou a dona da casa e agradeceu por encontrarem um lugar para ele no restaurante. Sabia que normalmente as pessoas ligavam até com vinte e seis semanas de antecedência para fazer uma reserva, mas ele conhecia aquela agradável senhora e o mestre Masa Takayma há um bom tempo e tinha passagem livre no lugar mais famoso do momento.

Foi andando pelos corredores em direção a uma grande sala decorada em estilo oriental com fontes e arranjos florais típicos do Japão. Passou por essa sala e foi e direção ao bar, onde havia um balcão enorme que ia de um extremo ao outro do recinto. De um dos lados haviam várias cadeiras dispostas, e do outro haviam pequenas salinhas separadas por paredes e que ficavam abertas apenas no lado que dava para o público. Nessas salas eram onde ficavam os chefes do restaurante, atendendo as pessoas.

O restaurante tinha várias peculiaridades como o fato de ser o chefe que escolhia o prato e não o cliente.

Sai sentou-se em frente à sala onde se encontrava o Sr. Takayama. Cumprimentou-o e conversaram por um tempo enquanto o homem baixinho, com a cabeça raspada, mais parecendo um monge budista preparava o peixe e o arroz para os pratos.

- Senhor? Tem uma pessoa no restaurante na sala ao lado que diz que o conhece e gostaria de falar com o senhor. – uma mulher pequena e muito magra olhava para baixo, sem encarar Sai.

"Deve ser uma garçonete", pensou.

- Essa pessoa disse seu nome?

- Não senhor.

Sai voltou-se para Masa Takayama sem nem ao menos agradecer a garota, e pediu-lhe desculpas, mas teria que resolver um assunto. O chefe acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e deu leve sorriso,

- Mandarei lhe entregarem os pratos quando estiverem prontos.

- Obrigada.

Sai levantou-se e seguiu até a sala por onde havia passado anteriormente. As mesas naquele local eram colocadas uma ao lado da outra, mas com uma distância perfeita para manter a discrição entre as conversas. Duas cadeiras eram colocadas em dois lados de cada mesa, frente a frente. E a sala era alinhada em pequenos corredores separados por tecidos rústicos em um tom vermelho vinho presos em suportes de uma madeira muito escura, dando assim um toque mais sóbrio ao local.

Sai andou discretamente por cada ambiente, mas não encontrou ninguém que fosse conhecido.

- Por aqui, senhor.

Era a mesma mulher de antes. Sai seguiu-a satisfeito por não precisar procurar por alguém que nem sabia quem era. Chegaram perto de uma mesa onde um homem de cabelos curtos e muito vermelhos falava discretamente ao celular.

- O.k. Ligo mais tarde para confirmarmos.

O homem desligou o celular e levantou-se para cumprimentar o recém chegado.

- Vi-o entrar no restaurante. Fiquei surpreso, não pensava que você conhecesse o lugar. Sente-se. – ele indicou com uma mão a cadeira a sua frente.

- Eu conheço há algum tempo já o Sr. Takayma. – Sai falou ao sentar-se na cadeira indicada.

- Espero que não esteja atrapalhando algum encontro casual. – o jovem fez questão de enfatizar a última palavra.

- Não se preocupe Gaara. Normalmente marco apenas jantares com mulheres. – Sai sorriu sinceramente.

Gaara era o pintor das telas que foram expostas na galeria na soirée da noite anterior. Apesar de se conhecerem há pouco tempo haviam se entendido muito bem. Ambos eram pintores e pessoas calmas e comedidas, ao menos com o grande público.

- Muito cansado depois da noite de ontem? – questionou Gaara.

- Não muito. O trabalho é maior e mais cansativo antes de uma exposição. Depois, apenas colhemos os bons frutos. E você?

- Foi uma noite calma. E no fim, fui para casa sozinho. – ele fez um olhar de tristeza fingida.

- Não conseguiu se decidir em qual levar para a cama?

- Eu sou diferente de você. Prezo o valor de uma mulher. – ele levantou num gesto teatral o pequeno copo contendo sake e o levou até a boca.

- Eu também prezo. Uma mulher pode ter muitas qualidades.

- Mas você só as usufrui na cama. – Gaara riu.

Sai sorriu e com o braço apoiado na mesa e uma das mãos tapando parte da boca, encarou seu interlocutor e questionou sério:

- Há lugar melhor?

Gaara soltou uma risada alta, mas contida para não chamar a atenção.

- O.k. Eu desisto de tentar convencê-lo. – voltando à postura normal, sentenciou. – Aposto que levou mais uma desconhecida para a cama ontem.

Gaara desconhecia os métodos pouco ortodoxos do amigo, mas sabia que ele não mantinha relacionamentos sólidos. Na verdade, nem sequer mantinha um relacionamento.

Sai levantou um pouco a mão que estava encostada ao rosto, num gesto que confirmava a aposta do amigo, mas sem ânimo.

- Isso é quase um vício. Deveria procurar um tratamento. – disse Gaara, em tom brincalhão.

Esperaram o garçom que trouxe os pratos se afastar para continuarem a conversa.

- E qual era o estilo dela dessa vez?

A primeira vez que Gaara havia feito essa pergunta, em uma conversa banal que tiveram há um bom tempo, ele não esperava que Sai enumerasse tantos detalhes. Até havia ficado um pouco chocado com tamanha frieza. Mas como pensou que deveria ser apenas uma piada do amigo, levou na brincadeira, e agora, sempre que podia, repetia a pergunta em tom cômico.

- Uma loira, não muito alta, cabelos longos e lisos. Não lembro o vestido que usava – nesse momento S ai estreitou os olhos tentando lembrar. – Acho que tirei rápido demais.

Gaara riu nesse momento.

- Estava mais do que bêbada e se surpreendia com qualquer coisa. – continuou Sai. – Ah, e gemia como uma gata no cio.

- Bem especificado. – riu Gaara.

- Não era grande coisa.

O almoço seguiu assim. Com conversas e comentários vagos até que precisassem ir embora.

A tarde continuava quente, mas ninguém ali parecia perceber.

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Então aconteceu isso. Eu sou muito burra mesmo! – falava Ino, já mais clama, mas ainda chorando. – Desculpa ter mentido para você, Sakura.

A garota de cabelos róseos estava furiosa por dentro. Mas não era com a amiga, e sim com aquele cara nojento que fez aquilo com ele. Quem ele pensava que era. Seja quem quer que fosse ela tomaria uma atitude. Não ia deixar que isso ficasse assim.

- Calma Ino. Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas por não poder ficar mais tempo aqui com você. Tenho que voltar para o hospital.

- Tudo bem. Não se preocupe.

- Descanse, ta?! Mais tarde nos falamos, lá no hospital.

- Aham. – disse a amiga, levando Sakura até a porta.

Quando a porta do elevador se fechou Sakura começou a pensar no que poderia fazer. Precisava pensar no assunto. Mas, por enquanto, teria que voltar para o hospital.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**08:00 p.m.**

Era esse o horário que a tela do celular de Sakura mostrava. Não conseguira sair antes do hospital, mas mesmo assim não ia desistir.

"Preciso tirar satisfações com esse cara ainda hoje", pensou.

Não havia imaginado que precisasse colocar os pés naquela galeria novamente tão cedo. Entrou decidida.

- Posso ajudá-la, senhorita?

Um homem alto e magro parou a sua frente no fim do corredor de entrada. Ele estava vestido todo de preto e tinha um jeito um pouco afeminado.

- Eu estou procurando um tal de Sai. – a voz de Sakura saiu dura.

Uma música podia ser ouvida ao fundo e Sakura percebeu conhecer a melodia

"Vogue', da Madonna", pensou. Sentiu os músculos relaxarem um pouco, mas então se lembrou do que a levou até ali.

- O Sai saiu, queridinha.

Uma mulher com um vestido marrom a encarava com certo desprezo.

- E ele não volta hoje. Decidiu sair mais cedo. – continuou – Mas se quiser deixar algum recado... pode falar. – seguiu até uma mesa de canto e pegou uma bolsa, indo em direção a saída.

- Onde ele está agora?

- Em casa. – a mulher respondeu.

- Onde ele mora? – questionou Sakura.

A mulher estacou e encarou-a.

- Você está de brincadeira, não é?! Jamais diríamos o endereço para uma desconhecida. – ela olhou Sakura da cabeça aos pés, demonstrando todo o seu desprezo.

Depois, virou as costas e saiu, mas não sem antes recomendar ao homem que atendera Sakura no início que fechasse a galeria.

Quando ela havia ido embora ele se aproximou de Sakura com um papel.

- Você deve ser uma das garotas do Sai...

Sakura ficou escandalizada com o comentário e ia revidar, mas percebeu que o homem entregou-lhe o papel.

- Esse é o endereço. – continuou. – E não liga para a Karin, não. Ela morre de ciúmes de vocês. Ela tem uma quedinha pelo Sai. – ele virou-se sem esperar resposta e saiu para os fundos da galeria.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura não acreditava no que seus olhos viam. Ela podia ver a sua frente, do outro lado da rua, o Central Park. E se olhasse para trás veria o prédio que procurava. No início ficou atônita e pensou que estivesse no lugar errado, mas falou com o porteiro e ele confirmou o endereço e o nome do morador.

Na verdade o porteiro apenas afirmou que Sai morava ali por que aquela garota tinha o cartão especial que só algumas possuíam e sempre usavam apenas uma única vez. Caso contrário agiria conforme seu trabalho mandava, ou seja, jamais confirmar a moradia de uma pessoa importante.

Mas Sakura não sabia de nada disso, e com a cara e a coragem entrou no elevador que parou no décimo quinto andar. Ela saiu. Pela segunda vez naquela noite sentiu-se pequena em meio a tanto luxo. Respirou fundo e andou pelo pequeno saguão.

"Um apartamento em cada andar. Um saguão antes do apartamento. O que mais me espera?", analisou com certo medo das coisas ali. Tomou coragem e tocou a campainha. Ouviu um ruído dentro do local, depois o som de passos e chaves, a fechadura girou e a porta se abriu.

O coração de Sakura falhou em uma batida. Aquela era a última pessoa que ela esperava ver.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Ela não podia acreditar. Seria muito azar para uma pessoa só. Mas mesmo assim não conseguiu evitar que uma palavra lhe fugisse dos lábios:

- Sai?

Ele estava apoiado com o antebraço no batente da porta e com a outra mão segurava-se mais abaixo perto da maçaneta. Estava vestido com uma calça preta, não muito larga e que deixava a mostra uma parte de outro tecido que estava por baixo, mas Sakura impediu-se de completar em mente de onde seria esse tecido. Estava sem camisa, deixando a mostra o belo torso.

- Sentiu saudades, aposto. – o olhar não se modificou, continuando totalmente inexpressivo, mas o vulto de um sorriso vitorioso surgiu no canto dos lábios.

Como a garota continuava parada em sua frente sem falar nada, arriscou-se a completar:

- Não vai entrar?

A porta estava aberta o suficiente para que uma pessoa passasse. Sakura, ainda estupefata com a situação, entrou.

Sai ainda esperou que ela desse alguns passos para que então fechasse a porta. Não sabia por que ela estava ali, mas achou interessante revê-la.

- O que você prefere? Whisky? Vinho? Champagne? – passou pelo lado dela, indo em direção ao bar no canto da sala, mas não sem fazer um contato físico inicial passando uma das mãos pelas costas dela, logo abaixo da cintura. Algo que pareceria um gesto normal para deixá-la confortável.

Sakura sentiu um arrepio ao contato, algo que não passou despercebido por Sai.

"É isso que chamo de preliminares!", sorriu ao pensar.

- Canalha!

Sai parou onde estava, voltando-se para a garota no meio da sala.

- Desculpe? – ele realmente não sabia por que ela o chamava daquilo.

- Canalha! – Sakura estava com os olhos fechados e as sobrancelhas crispadas indicando sua raiva tanto quanto seus punhos cerrados.

- Eu não estou entendendo...

- Você não presta! – abriu os olhos ao falar – Você é desprezível, sem moral.

Sai continuava sem entender.

- Bem, você veio aqui para me insultar, pelo que percebo – começou a caminhar em direção ao quarto, subiu os dos degraus e correu a grande porta branca que o separava da sala, adentrando o local – mas eu não sei o porquê e eu nem sei quem você é.

Sakura seguiu-o logo após ele passar do seu lado.

- Eu sou amiga da Ino para o seu governo. Você imagina como ela está agora?...

- Ino? Ino? – sai estacou, voltando-se para Sakura que quase tropeçou nele, não esperando essa parada brusca.

- Só para refrescar a sua memória era a garota com quem você estava na noite anterior, seu patife!

- Ah, sim! Agora eu me lembro. Sabe, acho que eu acabei nem pedindo qual era o nome dela. Mas pensando agora até que eu deveria me lembrar dela – Sai falava enquanto ficava novamente de costas para Sakura. Ele estava tirando as calças e depois as colocou sobre o encosto da cadeira em frente a escrivaninha. – Ela foi a primeira que não levou o dinheiro, acredita?

- É claro que não! Ela não é uma prostituta! – Sakura viu com espanto que ele estava sem calças – Ei o que você está fazendo?

Ele novamente voltou-se para ela caminhando em sua direção.

- Você está no meu quarto... – ele abriu os braços como se o que ele disse fosse algo óbvio.

Sakura entendeu prontamente e sua raiva aumentou mais ainda, o que resultou em uma das suas mãos indo de encontro à face de Sai. Ele foi mais rápido e segurou o pulso da garota e com uma força que não era condizente com sua aparência fez com ela caísse na cama. Com um joelho de cada lado e uma mão segurando cada pulso. Sai ficou sobre Sakura, que parecia apavorada com a situação. Então ele foi escorregando as mãos dela para cima, fazendo os braços dela ficarem esticados e o corpo dele ficar sobre o dela. As faces se aproximaram, mas então ele desviou, encostando a testa no lençol. Ele gostava de brincar com a presa. Segurou ambos os pulsos de Sakura com apenas uma mão e com a outra alisou a cintura dela, fazendo ela sentir calafrios.

- Sabe, vocês garotas são tão complicadas. – ele sussurrava com os lábios muito perto do ouvido da garota.

Com uma cólera crescente Sakura empurrou-o com todas as suas forças e levantou-se da cama antes que ele pudesse fazer algo.

- Você é desprezível! – subitamente ela não conseguiu demonstrar raiva, mas nojo. Sakura saiu do apartamento o mais rápido que pode. Nunca quis tanto encontrar a saída de um lugar.

- Boa noite, senhorita. Gostaria que eu chamasse um táxi? – era o porteiro que falava ao abrir a suntuosa porta de entrada e saída do prédio.

- Não, obrigada. – Sakura saía quase em disparada pela rua.

Caminhou um bom tempo até resolver pegar um táxi. Nunca o frio da noite tinha lhe parecido um calmante tão agradável e necessário.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Hey people! **o/**

Mais um capítulo! \o/

Resposta a review:

**Seraphim Shock:** Que bom que você gostou. Fico feliz por saber disso. Não se preocupe, tem um motivo sim. Logo, logo todos irão saber qual! **o/ **E em relação à Ino, no fim, quem sabe vai ser até bom ela ficar com certos traumas. *****Suspense*****

A tradução daquele trecho entre aspas no início é:

**"**Você tenta

Tudo que pode

Para escapar

Da dor da vida**"**

Ah, e Masa Takayama é o nome de um chefe muito famoso e dono de um restaurante muito badalado em Nova York, que tem o mesmo nome. Se vocês procurarem no**Google** vão achar várias informações interessantes.

Bjo bjo.

**=***


	6. Novas Possibilidades

**A Arte da Paixão**

**-**

**"**Alguns têm medo da intimidade porque acreditam que existe dentro deles algo basicamente inaceitável, algo repugnante e imperdoável. Dado isso, o ato de se revelar inteiramente a um outro e ainda ser aceito pode ser o principal veículo de ajuda**"***

**-**

Novas Possibilidades

**-**

**-**

Um garotinho. Um garotinho muito pequeno, de cabelos e olhos negros e de tez muito pálida, andava com dificuldade sobre a nevasca. Ele parecia muito assustado. Estava sozinho, completamente só.

- Por que você está chorando?

Ele olhava para frente e via uma mão estendida, muito delicada. Era a mão de uma menina que também era pálida, tinha os cabelos muito longos e de um branco prateado. Um sorriso bondoso, mas triste delineava seus lábios.

Ele corria pela neve e segurava a mão da garota, tentando a todo custo não soltá-la. Quando estava com ela não sentia mais frio.

Então a paisagem mudava. Eles já eram mais velhos. Uma música alta soava, havia uma festa ao longe, mas estavam apenas os dois ali. Então tudo mudava de novo. Ela estava no mar, não sabia nadar. Ela gritava por ele. Gritava por ajuda. Mas ele não se mexia. Estava em pânico. Queria fazer algo, mas não conseguia se mover. Ela gritava. As roupas dela já estavam encharcadas e pesavam na água. Ela chorava em desespero.

Então ele olhava para o lado e via a si mesmo, mais velho. O mais velho encarava o mais novo e vice-versa. Estavam em uma sala escura.

- Veja o que você fez?

- Desculpa. – o pequeno chorava.

- Desculpas não modificam nada. Monstros são sempre monstros e não importa o que você faça... Nada irá mudar!

Então ele caia num abismo sem fim.

- Me ajude! Por favor! - A voz da garota ecoava pelo local.

**-**

- Desculpe-me!- um sussurro foi ouvido no grande apartamento.

Sai acordou suando muito. A luz do luar batia em cheio sobre seu rosto. A janela estava entreaberta possibilitando que uma leve brisa entrasse no quarto. Estava uma noite um pouco fria.

Sai levantou-se e correu a porta de vidro fechando assim a grande janela. Saiu do quarto descendo os dois degraus e foi em direção a cozinha.

Ele não entendia por que voltara a sonhar com aquilo depois de tanto tempo. Tentou organizar as idéias enquanto enchia uma xícara com café. Talvez fosse a tela em frente à cama, aquela pintura interminável. Não, não era isso. Então por que sonhara com aquilo? Não havia feito nada diferente de sua rotina normal. A não ser aquela garota estúpida de belos cabelos rosados. Talvez fosse isso. Os cabelos exóticos.

Ele seguiu em direção ao quarto tomando um longo gole daquele líquido quente, subiu os degraus, entrou no aposento e parou em frente à tela. Ficou observando por um instante aquela imagem de uma menina com um sorriso triste, cabelos brancos e muito longos... Não havia os olhos na imagem. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de como eram aqueles olhos. Sempre que tentava a única imagem que aparecia em sua mente era o desespero dela. Largou a xícara em um dos bancos e seguiu até a janela, correu a porta andou pela sacada. Parou em uma das extremidades do local e se apoiou na grade. A dificuldade para respirar começou a incomodá-lo. Inspirou profundamente, mas aquele aperto no coração persistiu. E persistiria para sempre. Isso era o que chamam de culpa.

A noite estava fria, mas ele não se importava. Queria sentir aquele frio do lado de fora tão intenso quanto o do lado de dentro. Queria se autoflagelar ao máximo.

- _Estou pensando muito em você, o tempo não pára para mim... Meu coração vazio ainda não consegue encontrar seus sentimentos... Eu nunca posso pintar a mesma pintura duas vezes... Mas minhas emoções só estão se repetindo de novo e de novo.. _**_. – _sussurrou para o vento.

As lágrimas escorriam por aquela face pálida. Ele encarou a lua tão distante e as estrelas que pareciam tão puras e sentiu raiva por estar vivo. Apertou com força as grades de ferro. A vida era totalmente injusta. Algo miserável!

**-**

**-**

**-**

-Então foi isso que aconteceu. Eu fui lá e acabei fazendo papel de idiota apenas. – Sakura estava furiosa consigo mesma.

- Bem, o que posso dizer?! – Naruto tentava acalmar a amiga. – Você sabia que seria assim.

Ambos estavam em um restaurante em frente ao hospital que Sakura trabalhava. Ela tinha em torno de uma hora para almoçar e como ainda estava abalada com os acontecimentos do dia anterior sentiu que precisava desabafar com alguém. Escolheu Naruto porque já se conheciam há algum tempo e normalmente era ele quem sempre a salvava de suas burradas.

Na verdade Sakura e Naruto se conheciam desde o Ensino Fundamental, mas tornaram-se amigos apenas no Ensino Médio, quando ambos conheceram Sasuke. Inicialmente foi uma amizade forçada para todos, menos para Sakura em relação ao garoto de cabelos negros. Mas com o tempo criaram laços que se tornaram muito fortes, mesmo depois de tantos contratempos e frustrações.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Ah, Sakura. Você disse que já tinha visto esse cara naquela galeria e que não tinha gostado do jeito dele. Quando viu que estava na casa dele por que não foi embora então?

Sakura não havia pensado por aquele ponto de vista ainda, o que a deixou desnorteada por um momento.

- Ah, eu não sei. Eu estava brava, e tinha a Ino. Eu precisava falar umas verdades para ele.

- E adiantou de alguma forma? Ele não vai mudar só porque ouviu meia dúzia de palavras desaforadas de uma desconhecida. E outra, a Ino já é bem crescida para superar isso.

- Naruto, você não entende... – ela foi interrompida pelo amigo.

- Não Sakura, quem não está entendendo é você. A Ino sabia o que estava fazendo. O.k, não foi legal o que ele fez com ela, mas sei lá, o cara deve ter algum problema. E não foi um relacionamento de anos, foi só uma noite.

A garota permaneceu em silêncio.

- Olha, Sakura. Eu sei que desde que você e o Sasuke, sabe... Bem, eu acho que você deveria cuidar de você também, e tentar achar um cara legal.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com o Sasuke. – ela ficava olhando pela janela as pessoas que passavam pela rua, evitando fitar Naruto.

O loiro por um momento achou melhor não continuar, mas ele sabia que haviam coisas que Sakura precisava ouvir.

- Então por que você nunca mais namorou com ninguém?

- Você sabe. Tem o hospital e tantas outras coisas...

- Sim, tem o hospital, mas não tem outras coisas!

- Eu não gosto mais dele se é isso que você quer saber Naruto! – Sakura estava alterada e uma lágrima escorreu furtiva pela face dela.

Ele suspirou, olhando para a mesa por um instante e depois voltando a fitar a amiga.

- Eu sei. Mas odiar ao mundo e odiar a si mesmo são coisas totalmente diferentes. Mesmo que você ainda gostasse dele ou o odiasse seria algo normal. Mas odiar a si mesma e ficar se culpando pelo acontecido não é.

Aquilo foi um choque para Sakura. Não esperava que ele dissesse isso. Ficaram um longo tempo em silencio e quando seus pedidos chegaram passaram a conversar apenas sobre trivialidades.

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Podemos marcar o próximo encontro para o mesmo horário então? – a médica sorria para sua paciente.

- Claro, disse Ino. – já se levantando da cadeira e seguindo a médica até a porta.

- Então, até semana que vem.

- Obrigada por tudo.

- Não precisa agradecer.

Ino saiu do consultório mais aliviada. Entregou para a secretária o cheque que pagava a consulta e começou a descer as escadas para o andar térreo, mas quando foi descer o último degrau e dobrar para entrar no corredor quase levou um empurrão que a teria feito cair um belo tombo sentada se não fosse amparada a tempo por um belo jovem.

- Me desculpe. Eu não vi você. Está tudo bem?

- Sim, não se preocupe. Foi culpa minha também. – ela colou-se de pé com a ajuda dele. – Obrigada.

- Imagina. E minhas mais sinceras desculpas. – ele disse sorrindo e já subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus. – Estou atrasado – ele apontou para cima – caso contrário lhe ofereceria um almoço para compensar minha descortesia.

Ino apenas sorriu para ele e voltou a andar.

"Ele é bonito", pensou. Mas logo se apressou a afastar o pensamento.

Ele usava uma calça larga e em estilo esportivo. Na verdade esse estilo compunha todo o vestuário dele. Antes de sair do prédio Ino perguntou ao guarda:

- Senhor, você poderia me dizer em que andar fica a academia?

- Desculpe senhorita, não temos academia neste prédio. – ele respondeu solícito.

- Ah, obrigada.

Ino desceu as escadas e foi caminhando até o hospital que ficava há algumas quadras.

"Mas então onde ele estava indo? Esse é um prédio apenas comercial, não é?!"

Enquanto ela pensava olhou o relógio de pulso para ver que horas eram. Estava atrasada. Era bom correr para não levar uma bronca da supervisora. E assim os pensamentos sobre aquele desconhecido sumiram de sua mente.

**-**

**-**

**-**

A médica de cabelos róseos bateu duas vezes da porta e esperou que aprovassem sua entrada.

- Está aberta. Pode entrar. – a voz soou de dentro do aposento.

Sakura abriu a porta e pediu com licença, adentrou o local e fechou cuidadosamente a porta após sua passagem.

- Diretora Tsunade...

- Você sabe que não precisa de formalidades. – a loira sorriu. – No que posso ajudar? Sente-se. – ela indicou a cadeira do outro lado da mesa.

Sakura andou até a mesa e sentou-se na cadeira próxima a mesma.

- Eu queria uma indicação de um médico. O melhor.

Tsunade parecia intrigada.

- Mas em que área?

- Um terapeuta ou um analista. Mas o melhor. – Sakura dava muita ênfase a última parte.

A médica mais velha ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- E se eu pedir o porquê você não irá me dizer não é?

- Infelizmente não posso. Mas asseguro que não é para mim. – Sakura riu.

- O.k, o.k. Vou lhe dar o melhor nome que conheço nessa área. Essa médica trabalha em nosso hospital ajudando os pacientes em fase terminal, mas será muito mais fácil encontrá-la em seu próprio consultório.

Tsunade entregou um papel para Sakura com um nome e vários telefones.

- O primeiro e o segundo são do consultório e o terceiro é o celular. Espero que ajude.

Sakura pegou o papel e leu o nome que estava escrito.

_- Hinata Hyuuga -_

- Obrigada Tsunade. Será de grande ajuda sim.

**-**

**-**

**-**

***** Trecho do livro "Os Desafios da Terapia – Reflexões ara Pacientes e Terapeutas", do psicoterapeuta Irvin D. Yalom. É um livro muito interessante. Indico os livros desse autor para quem gosta do assunto.

**** **É um trecho da música "Love and Truth", da cantora pop japonesa Yui. É muito linda essa música, sempre choro quando ouço. **ç.ç**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Yo!**

O que estão achando da fic? Espero que estejam gostando. **\o/**

Muitas coisas começarão a acontecer a partir de agora e sentimentos controversos irão surgir... Essa é a única coisa que posso adiantar.

Até o próximo capítulo! **/o/ ***Waaarp*****

Bjo bjo

**=***

Resposta a review:

**Brubs: **Concordo com a sua opinião, é de se indignar um pouco, mas ao mesmo tempo a personalidade dela na fic é meio sentimental, o que faz com que ela fique mais abalada do que uma garota com uma personalidade mais forte ficaria. E deve ser bravo mesmo ser deixada assim.. **=/ **Espero que esteja gostando da fic!!


	7. Caminhos Cruzados

**A Arte da Paixão**

**-**

**-**

Caminhos Cruzados

**-**

**-**

Sakura entra na cafeteria arfando. Literalmente correra entre os corredores do hospital para chegar a tempo na cafeteria. Parou na porta e olhou para o relógio na parede. Estava um minuto atrasada. Respirou fundo.

"Bem, não acho que um minuto seja um problema", pensou, observando ao redor para ver se a encontrava. Há uma semana atrás tinha ligado para o consultório de Hinata e depois de conversarem um pouco por telefone marcaram um encontro na cafeteria do hospital. Não era o local mais adequado, mas Sakura achou que não era necessário ir até o consultório.

- Olá, desculpe o atraso.

Uma garota de longos cabelos negros e muito lisos estava olhando pela janela. Quando Sakura falou, ela teve um leve sobressalto e olhou para o lado de onde vinha aquela voz.

- Ah, não se preocupe Sakura. Posso chamá-la apenas assim?

- Claro. E acredito que possa chamá-la apenas de Hinata.

A morena sorriu e pela primeira vez Sakura notou como os olhos dela eram de um azul muito límpido e que faziam o interlocutor se sentir totalmente à vontade.

- Eu sei que o meu telefonema deve ter parecido estranho, mas eu preciso de ajuda.

- Isso é mais normal do que você imagina. Você como médica deve saber que nunca podemos desligar o celular justamente por causa de ligações importantes como essa. E eu entendo o fato de você não querer ir ao consultório. Seria estranho pelo fato de isso não ser uma consulta. Você me contou a história sobre esse homem que você conheceu, mas eu ainda não entendi como posso ajudar.

- Na verdade, o que eu vou falar pode soar estranho mas... Eu tenho um amigo, o Naruto, ele me falou uma coisa que na hora eu não dei importância, mas depois aquilo ficou martelando na minha mente.

- E o que ele disse?

- Que esse cara deve ter um problema.

- Bem, eu não posso falar com toda a certeza, mas pelo que você me disse sobre o fato de ele usar as mulheres... Bem, tem várias doenças psicossomáticas que podem levar a uma pessoa a agir assim.

- Eu sei. Já ouvi falar sobre isso.

Hinata ficou em silêncio esperando que ela continuasse.

Sakura suspirou e enfim disse:

- Eu queria saber o que leva uma pessoa a usar outra?

Sakura demonstrava um ar entre triste e resignado.

- Eu... Eu tive um... namorado. Quando eu era mais nova. E ele se parece um pouco com esse cara. Não nessa questão das mulheres, sabe?! – Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso tentando se explicar. – E se realmente for isso, eu queria poder ajudá-lo. Sabe, eu fiquei triste, eu tive raiva pelo que ele fez, mas no fim o tempo passou. Mas eu sinto que eu ainda sou presa a isso e que a única forma de eu me libertar é se fizer alguma coisa em relação a ele.

- Eu entendo Sakura...

A conversa foi interrompida de súbito.

- Você não deveria estar trabalhando Sakura? Depois ainda diz que fica cansada. Mas você está aqui na cafeteria de papo.

- Naruto, para o seu governo eu trabalho muito e estou aqui fazem apenas dois minutos. – Sakura havia mudado rápido de humor. Ela e Naruto sempre discutiam daquele jeito.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – disse ele, colocando as mãos em frente ao corpo como se pedisse para a amiga se acalmar. – Eu só estava brincando.

Sakura voltou a face para o outro lado e cruzou os braços fingindo estar desapontada.

Hinata achou graça na cena e riu baixinho, o que fez Sakura perceber que não havia os apresentado.

- Ah, Naruto. Essa é a Dr. Hinata Hyuuga. Ela trabalha como psicoterapeuta aqui no hospital.

- Sakura, eu sempre soube que você tinha algum problema. – disse ele e tom brincalhão.

Sakura o fulminou com o olhar.

- Hinata, esse é o abobado do Naruto.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo. – a médica de cabelos negros disse timidamente.

- O prazer é meu. – Naruto apertou a mão que Hinata lhe oferecia.

- Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? – questionou Sakura.

- Um dos meus alunos do dojo acabou quebrando o braço e tive que trazê-lo ao hospital. Agora os pais dele chegaram e resolvi te dar um oi.

"Dra. Haruno dirija-se ao Pronto-Socorro. Dra. Haruno dirija-se ao Pronto-Socorro" Era o sistema interno do hospital.

- Viu, depois você ainda diz que eu não trabalho. – ela brincou, olhando para Naruto. – Hinata, desculpa ter que sair assim.

- Imagina Sakura. Eu sei bem como é isso.

Sakura saiu apressada e ambos ainda ficaram a observando por um instante.

- Você tem algum paciente agora? – Naruto subitamente voltou-se para Hinata e sentou-se na cadeira onde antes estava Sakura.

- N-não. Por enquanto não. – ela corou um pouco.

- Então acho que posso ao menos te pagar um café? – ele deu o sorriso mais cativante que possuía. – Se não for incômodo, é claro?

- Não, incômodo algum. Então você é professor? – Hinata tentou puxar assunto enquanto ele chamava a garçonete.

- Sim, de ninjutsu. Eu trabalho em um dojo no Chinatown.

- E por que você veio num hospital no Harlem? – a médica parecia um pouco perplexa.

- É que o Konohamaru disse que os pais dele têm o plano desse hospital ou alguma coisa assim.

- Ah, sim. Está explicado. – Hinata sorriu.

- Mas foi bom.

- Por quê?

- Porque assim pude conhecê-la.

Hinata sentiu-se enrubescer mais do que em qualquer outro momento de sua vida.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Duas horas haviam se passado e Sakura estava descansando um pouco depois de uma cirurgia rápida que participara. Estava sentada no sofá de uma das pequenas salas de espera do hospital. Havia acabado de falar com a família do paciente que saíra feliz da sala por poder revê-lo e saber que estava tudo bem. Estava relembrando a conversa que tivera por telefone com Hinata. Ela estava pensando naquele homem, queria ajudá-lo. Não sabia por que, mas saber que a atitude dele poderia ser uma doença deixou-a com certa pena.

Decidiu que para ajudá-lo teria que saber mais sobre ele, e só havia uma forma de conseguir informações sem ninguém ficar fazendo perguntas.

A médica de cabelos róseos saiu pelo corredor e foi em direção a sala de Tsunade. A secretária não estava ali, mas decidiu continuar da mesma forma. Mas ao invés de bater na porta a sua frente ela virou-se e seguiu por um pequeno corredor e bateu na porta que se encontrava no fundo deste.

- Entre. – a voz que vinha de dentro era forte e metálica.

Sakura entrou e fechou a porta e sem nem ao menos se anunciar sentou na cadeira em frente à mesa de Sasuke. Surpreso, ele ergueu o rosto e fitou-a.

- Algum problema?

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda. – resolveu ser direta para evitar palavras frias da parte dele.

- Sobre o quê?

- Você é um advogado famoso e sei que tem amigos importantes. Eu preciso que você consiga algumas informações sobre uma pessoa.

- Eu sou advogado não detetive. – ele ficou mais sério do que o normal.

- Por favor, Sasuke. É importante.

Ele suspirou, parecendo cansado.

- Ok. Diga-me o nome dessa pessoa.

**-**

**-**

**-**

-Sai?

- O que foi Karin?

- Você leu a crítica do Times. Eles não param de falar da galeria. – a garota parecia empolgada.

- Eu já li. – ele começou a andar em direção a porta de saída.

- Você ainda volta hoje, Sai?

- Não, eu vou atrás de um escultor num endereço que o Gaara me deu e depois vou para casa.

- A gente podia ser ver mais tarde...

Antes que a garota pudesse completar ele bateu a porta.

O tempo estava mudando em Nova York e ao que tudo indicava iria chover logo. Sai, a contragosto, pegou um táxi e deu o endereço. O carro estava na revisão e ele não teve tempo de alugar outro.

O taxista o deixou no local que indicava o endereço no papel. Após descer do taxi Sai olhou para os lados. O que via não era o lugar que Gaara havia descrito para ele. Não haviam casas pequenas nem um parque do outro lado da rua. E para piorar a chuva começou a cair e parecia que não iria para tão cedo. Nenhum táxi passava por aquele lugar.

- Merda!

Sai abrigou-se abaixo da marquise de um prédio. Não fazia idéia de onde estava, a chuva estava cada vez mais forte e não passava um mísero táxi pelo local. O que mais poderia acontecer. Ele percebeu que do outro lado da rua havia um pequeno café. Decidiu entrar. Não parecia ser um local muito agradável, mas ao menos ficaria seco.

Atravessou a rua correndo e entrou no local. Haviam pequenos abajures no centro de cada mesa e todos estavam acesos, pois a rua ficava escura por causa da chuva. Haviam poucas pessoas ali. Sai foi andando entre as mesas e no momento que olhou para a parte superior do local, onde haviam mesas maiores percebeu que umas das pessoas naquele lugar estranho ele conhecia muito bem.

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Ok, Ino. Então nos vemos semana que vem novamente?

- Sim Hinata. Boa tarde para você.

- Para você também Ino. – Hinata fechou a porta do consultório após Ino sair.

A garota de cabelos loiros foi até a mesa da secretária e deixou o cheque e depois voltou a andar indo em direção a saída, mas ouviu seu nome novamente.

- Ino?

Ela voltou-se e deu de cara com o homem que quase a derrubara na escada.

- Sim?

- Desculpe. Eu vi você falando com a Hinata e ouvi que esse é seu nome. Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas da forma certa pelo que fiz na semana passada.

Ele se aproximou e ofereceu uma rosa amarela a Ino.

- Para mim?

- Sim. E as minhas mais sinceras desculpas.

Ela ficou sem ação. Não sabia como reagir.

- Obrigada. – falou, aceitando a rosa. – Bem... Eu preciso ir, estou atrasada para o trabalho.

- Tudo bem.

Ele sorriu, mas Ino pode perceber que estava desapontado.

- Tchau, então. – ela disse já se afastando.

- Tchau.

Quando a garota foi colocar o primeiro pé na escada ela lembrou-se de algo. Voltou-se novamente para o homem e perguntou.

- Eu perguntei para o guarda lá embaixo se havia alguma academia no prédio e ele disse que não. Eu pensei... você sabe se tem alguma aqui perto?

Ele pareceu não entender.

- Sabe, você... – Ino apontou para as roupas dele.

- Ah. Você acha que eu faço academia?

- Desculpe se minha atitude foi um pouco rude.

- Não, não se preocupe. – ele riu. – Eu não faço academia, eu faço jogging* todos os dias. E nos dias que venho aqui aproveito para ir ao Central Park.

- Ah, sim. Bem, então é isso. Obrigada e desculpe minha indiscrição. – ela voltou a andar em direção a saída.

- Se você quiser podemos correr juntos. Só se quiser é claro.

Ela voltou-se novamente, já nas escadas.

- Parece ótimo. – Ino sorriu – Mas eu ainda não sei seu nome.

- Gaara. Prazer em conhecê-la.

**-**

**-**

**-**

***** No Brasil, é conhecido como cooper e em inglês e em Portugal como jogging, é uma atividade física bastante difundida nos anos 70 e 80, defendida pelo médico americano Kenneth Cooper como importante para a saúde. Esta prática consiste em trotar ou correr num ritmo pouco exagerado, cuja meta é a de aumentar a condição física com menos desgaste ao corpo do que a corrida.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Mais um capítulo saindo do forno! **\ô/**

Espero que gostem!!

Bjo bjo

**=***


	8. Momentos

**A Arte da Paixão**

**-**

"Não há remédio que cure o que a felicidade não cura**" ***

**-**

Momentos

**-**

**-**

Ele puxou a cadeira e sentou-se silenciosamente. Ficou a encarando. Haviam algumas folhas sobre a mesa e ela as estava lendo. Estava segurando um iPod e estava usando os fones de ouvido. Tinhas os cabelos presos num coque simples e enrolava com os dedos uma mecha caída sobre o rosto. Estava usando uma blusa vermelha mais larga do que o necessário, fazendo com que um dos lados caísse pelo ombro que se mostrava delicado. Estava totalmente absorta na leitura e a boca um pouco entreaberta movia-se de tempos em tempos.

- Mora no Green Village? – ele questionou.

Com certeza a música no iPod devia estar alta, ou ela estava absorta demais na leitura, pois não respondeu.

Ele encostou dois dedos em uma mecha de cabelo que tinha acabado de cair sobre o rosto. Ela teve um sobressalto. Olhou para frente e viu quem estava ali.

- Sai?

- Estou vendo que você lembra-se do meu nome. Mas eu ainda não sei o seu.

- E nem precisa saber.

- Que nome longo e estranho. – ele sorriu.

- Há há. Muito engraçada sua piada. – ela deu um sorriso cínico.

- Sério. Qual seu nome? Prometo que não vou sair por aí pesquisando sobre a sua vida.

Nesse momento Sakura lembrou-se das folhas que estava lendo.

"Será que ele percebeu?"

Ela colocou uma das mãos sobre as folhas enquanto o fitava.

- Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Satisfeito?

Ela juntou rapidamente todas as folhas e anotações e colocou em uma pasta que havia sobre a mesa, depois colocou tudo dentro de sua bolsa.

- Lindo nome. E tem tudo a ver com você.

Ele fez menção de tocar o cabelo dela novamente, mas antes que conseguisse, ela sentenciou:

- Nem tente. – voltou a fitá-lo.

- Desculpe. Não resisti.

- Você é sempre cínico assim?

- Você sempre ataca verbalmente as pessoas que não conhece?

- Eu perguntei primeiro. – ela disse irônica.

- Só quando necessário. – ele respondeu a pergunta anterior.

- Desculpe?

- A resposta para sua pergunta. Agora responda você.

- Só quando necessário. – ela repetiu as palavras dele com escárnio.

- Você mora no Green Village?

- Isso te interessa?

- Eu desisto. – fez menção de levantar-se, mas Sakura segurou seu pulso.

"Acalme-se Sakura"

- Desculpe.

Ele olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada para o próprio pulso e depois para a garota.

Como se a pele dele queimasse Sakura largou-o rápida.

- Não, eu não moro aqui.

Ele voltou a sentar-se.

- Eu estava almoçando com uma amiga, aí ela foi embora, começou a chover e estou aqui, esperando a chuva passar.

Ele olhou para o relógio de pulso que usava e depois para ela, incrédulo.

- Almoçando às quatro horas da tarde?

- Sabe, algumas pessoas tem emprego de verdade e não perdem tempo passeando por aí.

- Para o seu governo eu estou aqui a trabalho.

- Qual? Seduzir mais alguma mulher e depois descartá-la?

Ele suspirou.

- Eu sou dono daquela galeria, eu já lancei muitos artistas importantes. Isso não deve significar nada para você, mas para um homem que passou boa parte da infância saindo de casa dizendo que ia jogar futebol com os amigos quando na verdade ia fazer um curso de desenho isso pode significar muito.

Sakura recebeu aquelas palavras como um soco no estômago.

- Desculpe. Eu falei sem pensar.

- Tudo bem. – ele olhou sobre os ombros para fora e depois voltou a encará-la. – Pelo jeito a chuva parou. Acho que ambos podemos ir embora e assim você não precisa mais olhar para minha cara. – ele sorriu cinicamente.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura voltou para o hospital no fim da tarde depois de ter passado e casa para tomar um banho. Teria que trabalhar até a manhã seguinte e queria ao menos estar um pouco descansada.

Como não tinha nada marcado resolveu ficar em sua sala revisando alguns relatórios sobre seus pacientes e estudando um pouco. Foi nesse momento que ouviu uma batida em sua porta.

- Pode entrar.

Ela continuou lendo seus livros quando a pessoa entrou e fechou a porta.

- Hahum. – um homem pigarreou forçadamente para chamar a atenção.

Sakura levantou o rosto e surpreendeu-se ao ver Sasuke em frente a sua mesa de trabalho.

- Ah, desculpe. Não imaginei que fosse você. Sente-se.

Ele puxou a cadeira e sentou-se, colocando após isso um envelope sobre a mesa dela.

- Aqui estão as últimas informações.

- Obrigada. Eu nem pude agradecer as anteriores, me desculpe. Estava cheia de coisas para fazer.

- Tudo bem. – ele ficou a observando em silêncio.

- Sasuke... Posso te pedir uma coisa? – ela não parecia muito a vontade.

- Claro.

- Por que você veio pessoalmente me entregar isso?

- Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, intrigado com a pergunta.

- Sabe, não é muito do seu feitio essa atitude.

- As pessoas mudam.

- É. – ela olhou para o lado com um leve tom de ironia.

- Eu passei de carro hoje pelo Green Village quando estava vindo para o hospital e vi você com esse cara do qual você pediu essas informações.

Sakura encarou-o assustada.

- Eu mesmo fiz as pesquisas para evitar especulações. Cuidado com ele. – ele disse a última frase já se levantando da cadeira.

- Sasuke?

Ele voltou-se para ela novamente e viu uma Sakura um pouco transtornada, ela evitava fitá-lo, mas então levantou o rosto decidida.

- Você se preocupa comigo?

Ele virou-se e caminhou em direção a porta, abriu-a e antes de sair voltou-se para a Sakura e disse:

- Sim.

Fechou a porta antes que ela falasse mais alguma coisa.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura lembrava-se bem de seu Ensino Médio. Ela sempre se esforçou muito nos estudos. Mas não era só para passar no vestibular para medicina. Era também para impressionar certo garoto que era o melhor da turma aparentemente sem nenhum esforço. Mas por mais que ela tentasse se aproximar ele parecia como uma rocha impenetrável. Mesmo hoje, toda vez que ela pensava nos momentos que passaram juntos ela não conseguia se lembrar de nem ao menos um em que ele tivesse se mostrado um pouco mais sensível, mais humano.

Ela, Naruto e Sasuke tiveram que fazer um trabalho juntos nas férias de julho. Aquele um mês de férias foi um calvário para ambos os meninos, mas para ela foi um sonho. Poder estar perto dele sem nenhuma das outras garotas do colégio. Se fosse para ter Sasuke só para ela, Sakura pensou que conseguiria suportar o chato do Naruto. Mas no fim, toda vez que ela pensava nisso ela sempre se dava conta de que o "chato" do Naruto fora sempre o único que esteve do seu lado, tanto nos bons quanto nos maus momentos. Principalmente naquele momento.

Ela lembrava cada palavra... cada gesto... como se tivesse acontecido ontem. E pensar que já haviam passado anos. Eles se reencontraram, os três voltaram a ser amigos. Todos eles agiam da forma mais natural possível quando estavam juntos. Mas algo dentro dela mudara muito depois de todo aquele tempo. Só não sabia se era para melhor.

_- Feliz Ano Novo Sasuke. – ela o abraçava forte. – Eu estou tão feliz que possamos passar essa data juntos novamente._

_Já fazia um ano que eles namoravam._

_Eles estavam caminhando pela praia e um vento frio e cortante passava por eles, inclemente. _

_- Tem uma coisa que eu preciso falar com você. – ele disse sério._

_Ele continuava sem encará-la, mas ela já estava acostumada com aquelas atitudes pouco sentimentais dele. Mas aquela voz fria e metálica era nova._

_- O que houve? Algum problema? – ela começou a ficar preocupada._

_Eles pararam e ela sentou-se na areia. Ele permaneceu de pé._

_- Eu vou para os Estados Unidos semana que vem. Farei a faculdade lá. - Ele olhava para o primeiro pôr-do-sol do ano._

_Ela que antes observava a mesma paisagem passou a fitá-lo. As palavras não saiam, mas sua mente trabalhava rápido interpretando aquelas palavras e reusando-se a aceitá-las._

_"Por que você sempre me fala as coisas assim, já decididas? Você sempre me trata como uma subordinada a quem você simplesmente avisa suas decisões já tomadas."_

_Ela ficou observando os próprios pés por um instante._

_- Que bom que você conseguiu uma vaga e uma faculdade de lá. Todos falam que são muito boas. Fico feliz por você. Então se esforce lá que eu também me esforçarei aqui e quando você voltar..._

_- Eu não vou voltar. – ele interrompeu-a e pela primeira vez fitou-a. Estava sério. – Por isso, faça o que quiser da sua vida a partir de agora. _

_Ela não podia acreditar. Aquele não era o Sasuke que ela amava. Não mesmo._

**-**

**-**

**-**

Hinata sentiu seu celular vibrar dentro da bolsa. Pegou-o e teve uma surpresa ao ver o número. Era uma mensagem do Naruto.

_Podemos almoçar juntos amanhã?_

**-**

**-**

**-**

Yo! Mais um capítulo. O último por hoje porque estou cansada e tenho que dormir. **u_ú** / hehehe

Resposta as reviews:

**Seraphim Shock: **Eu vou responder as três reviews de uma vez só, pode ser?!

Pois é, o Sai está se saindo pior do que a encomenda, hehe. Mas ele tem alguns motivos sim. Claro que os motivos não justificam ele agir dessa forma, mas meso assim com o tempo eu quero explicar melhor isso e desenvolver mais a personalidade dele na fic. Na verdade o que eu quero colocar com todos os personagens é que não existem mocinhos nem vilões, apenas seres humanos com seus defeitos, as vezes grandes demais, e com suas qualidades também. Enfim, com seus traços únicos de personalidade. E também mostrar como acontecimentos passados podem modificar muito o presente e o próprio futuro. Não sei se estou conseguindo passar isso, mas sinceramente, espero que sim. ^^

Ah, os traumas e tal que eu falei que ia ser bom a Ino ter era por causa do fato que só assim ela ia conhecer o Gaara. **;D**

Sobre o Naruto eu concordo com você. Não acho legal a forma como as pessoas tratam o personagem dele. Porque na verdade tanto no mangá quando no amine, mesmo no início, ele até podia parecer bobão e tal, mas na verdade ele sempre foi um dos mais inteligentes, porque ele sempre conseguiu ver além das pessoas e das máscaras que elas criam. Que nem a própria Sakura disse para o sai uma vez, acho que no mangá:

"O que você sabe sobre o Naruto?... É verdade que ele é atrapalhado, estúpido, cabeça dura e idiota... Mas ninguém enfrenta dificuldades como ele! Ele nos salvou inúmeras vezes! Toda vez que alguém não acredita que ele consiga algo, ele prova que pode! Isso é o que Uzumaki Naruto é!"

Bem aqui já tem uma explicação superficial para o que aconteceu com a Sakura e o Sasuke. Espero que já de para entender um pouco sobre o relacionamento deles.

Sim, concordo também em relação a ter sido bom a Ino assar por isso. Não sei se tenho algum problema, hehe, mas eu sou do tipo de pessoa que acredita que por pior que seja a situação sempre existem dois lados. A gente sempre pode, e deve, tirar o maior proveito possível das situações pelas quais passamos, sejam boas ou ruins. A gente chora, a gente ri, a gente ama e odeia, mas o mais importante: a gente aprende, a gente vive! *****Nossa me empolguei **XD***

Bjo bjo

**=***

**P.S.: **Esqueci de dizer que aquela frase lá em cima é do escritor Gabriel García Márquez, no livro "Do Amor e Outros Demônios". **o/**


	9. Encontros e Desencontros

**A Arte da Paixão**

**-**

**"**How many special people change?

How many lives are living strange?

Where were you while we were getting high?**"***

**-**

Encontros e Desencontros

**-**

**-**

_Um pequeno garoto caminhava pelos amplos corredores de uma escola. Ele sentia frio e apertava seus materiais contra o peito. _

_- Ei garoto do orfanato?!_

_Eram eles de novo. O menino sentia medo._

_- Você está lá porque seus pais o abandonaram. Eles não queriam um filho ruim como você, sabia?!_

_Eles estavam perto agora e o maior deles parou em frente à "presa". O garoto mais velho jogou os cadernos do menor no chão. Todos riram._

_- Garoto do orfanato! Garoto do orfanato! – eles gritavam._

_Uma pedrinha pequena bateu na testa do mais velho com força._

_- Ei, vocês não tem mais o que fazer? Deixem-no em paz!_

_Era uma voz feminina. Ela aproximou-se do pequeno que estava abaixado recolhendo seus materiais. Todos os garotos maiores saíram correndo._

_- Por que você não conta para professora o que eles fazem? – ela abaixou-se também, para ajudá-lo, foi quando viu um filete de lágrimas na face dele. – Ei, não chore. – ela se aproximou encostando levemente os dedos no cabelo liso e negro do pequeno garoto._

_Ele fitou-a e viu um belo sorriso. Ela tentava animá-lo. Mas então o lugar ia se enchendo de água e ela fundava, e parecia mais velha... e gritava... por socorro._

_- Me ajude! Me ajude, Sai!_

-

Mais um pesadelo. Mais uma lembrança que ele queria esquecer.

Sai levantou-se da cama assustado. Sempre teve problemas com insônia, mas aquilo já estava sendo demais. Ele havia feito de tudo para esquecer aquilo, mas logo agora, depois de tanto tempo, todas as lembranças voltavam.

Estava quase amanhecendo do lado de fora. Sai permaneceu encostado a janela por um tempo observando os primeiros raios de Sol aparecendo timidamente. Ele sabia que não adiantaria tentar dormir agora. O sono há muito já havia ido embora.

Resolveu tomar o café da manhã, mas quando foi até a cozinha percebeu que não havia pão nem café em casa.

Esfregou a mão no rosto tentando realmente acordar.

- É, vou ter que tomar café fora. – disse para si mesmo.

Seguiu até o banheiro para tomar um banho e arrumar-se para sair.

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Bom dia senhorita. – ele sorria em direção a garota.

Ela corou um pouco.

- Bom dia Gaara. Tudo bem com você? – ela foi até ele e o cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto.

- Comigo sim. Você que parece cansada.

- Um pouco. Tive que trabalhar até tarde ontem. – ela arrumou uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair.

- Vamos começar então. Jogging é a melhor coisa para iniciar bem o dia.

- Eu pensei que correr deixasse as pessoas cansadas. – ela olhou incrédula para ele, enquanto começaram a se alongar.

- Essa é uma idéia errada que as pessoas têm. Normalmente pensamos que fazer algum exercício físico nos deixa cansado e isso até acontece, porque gastamos energia e precisamos repô-la. Mas ao mesmo tempo a corrida funciona como um despertador ao estimular a produção de endorfina, que é um neurotransmissor que dá a sensação de bem-estar.

Ele se aproximou-se de Ino, ajudando-a nos movimentos corretos para o alongamento. Essa aproximação fez o coração da garota acelerar. E toda aquela conversa a fez pensar que além de bonito ele era inteligente.

"Ai meu Deus. Eu prometi que não ia me apaixonar de novo. Não agora."

- E também quando você mexe o corpo, todo o organismo, especialmente os músculos, pede por oxigênio, que é o catalisador que transforma a glicose em energia. Aí, os pulmões são obrigados a trabalhar mais rápido para garantir suprimento dessa substância e a expulsão do gás carbônico. Quem corre habitua os pulmões a essa sobrecarga.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro! – ele continuava a ajudando.

- Você é algum tipo de professor em alguma academia ou coisa assim?

Ele riu.

- Não. Eu sou pintor.

Ela se virou para ele, que estava atrás dela.

- Sério? – Ino parecia perplexa.

- Sim. Isso é ruim pra você?

- Não. Claro que não. – a loira voltou a sua expressão normal. – É que... Você é tão diferente.

- Espero que isso seja bom.

- E é. Acredite!

Gaara começou a correr de forma não muito rápida, para Ino poder acompanhá-lo

- Vamos correr por dois minutos e caminhar quatros. E depois vamos diminuindo até ficarmos apenas com a corrida. Pode ser?

- Claro! – ela tentava permanecer ao lado dele.

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Ei Sakura, você ainda está aqui? – Tsunade estava parada na porta do consultório de Sakura.

A garota levou um susto. Estava tentando estudar, mas não conseguia mais identificar as letras de seus livros, tamanho era o sono que sentia.

- Ah, Tsunade, é você. Que susto!

- Por que você está nos hospital se seu plantão já acabou.

- Já? – Sakura olhou para o relógio sobre a mesa.

Tsunade levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Vá para casa e descanse. Não quero uma médica zumbi amanhã aqui no hospital! – ela riu e deu um leve aceno para Sakura, retirando-se depois da sala da garota.

Sakura escorou sua testa em seu pulso, enquanto escorava o cotovelo na mesa.

"_Sim_"

Ela ainda não havia esquecido a resposta de Sasuke.

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Cansada? – Gaara parou e encarou Ino que arfava.

Eles estavam correndo há uma hora quase. Ele estava acostumado com isso e parecia ótimo, já ela...

"Se eu estou cansada? Eu estou morta!", Ino pensou indignada.

A garota apoiou-se em seus próprios joelhos e inspirou profundamente várias vezes até falar algo.

- Muito. – voltou a sua postura original com certa dificuldade.

- Acho que já podemos parar por hoje. – ele sorriu.

- Ainda bem. – ela não conseguiu se impedir de sorrir também ao ver os belos lábios dele voltados levemente para cima.

- Tem um restaurante pequeno, mas bem aconchegante aqui perto. Eu pensei que nós poderíamos tomar o brunch juntos agora. O que você acha? – ele parecia preocupado em saber a resposta dela.

- Eu acho que você é tímido. – ela riu.

Ele pareceu não entender.

- É bonitinho sabe. Você se preocupa com cada coisa que me pergunta.

Ele corou um pouco.

- Bem, desculpa, é que eu...

- Não se desculpe. Isso é muito gentil da sua parte. E eu acho ótima a sua idéia de tomarmos o brunch juntos agora.

Ele sorriu.

- Então vamos?

Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura chegou em casa extremamente cansada. Largou suas coisas sobre o sofá e seguiu para o banheiro onde tomou um longo banho quente para relaxar. Depois dormiu por horas. Queria dar um jeito de esquecer tudo, ao menos por algum tempo. Quando acordou já era meio-dia, mas ela estava sem fome.

Ainda com um pouco de sono, resolveu arrumar a casa, que mais parecia a linha de frente da Segunda Grande Guerra.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Naruto estava muito feliz e quase saltitava enquanto caminhava em direção ao restaurante. Ela havia aceitado seu convite para almoçar. Ia se encontrar com Hinata. Nem acreditava nisso. Ok, um almoço não era grande coisa, mas achou que era cedo demais para convidá-la para um jantar.

Havia gostado dela desde o início. Era bonita, calma, discreta, um pouco tímida. Era totalmente o contrário dele, mas era isso o que ele mais gostava.

Ele dobrou na quadra seguinte e precisava andar apenas mais alguns metros. Foi nesse momento que sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso. Pegou-o e viu que era uma mensagem. No momento seguinte o sorriso em seu rosto sumiu.

_Olá Naruto. Não vou poder ir ao almoço hoje. Desculpe avisar tão em cima da hora, mas é que tive alguns contratempos. Realmente peço desculpas. Hinata._

**-**

**-**

**-**

A noite estava tão linda quanto o dia havia sido. Um brilho suave da lua se desmanchava sobre as passantes nas ruas. E uma brisa leve refrescava depois de um dia de muito calor. Alguns iam para festas, outros voltavam do trabalho, outros ainda iam trabalhar. Mas alguns, menos preocupados com o que acontecia ao redor se encontravam naquele momento... no supermercado.

Sakura estava em frente a uma prateleira com no mínimo cinco tipos de pacotes de café e ela comparava os preços para saber qual levar.

- Esse é o melhor.

Ela levou um susto. Sai estava ao seu lado. Ele segurava em uma das mãos um pacote com pãezinhos pequenos e na outra um pacote alaranjado de café. Este último era o que ele mostrava para ela.

- Apesar de ser um dos mais baratos ele é o que tem o melhor sabor.

- Você tem o dom de me assustar. – o olhar que ela lançou para ele não era muito amigável.

Sai pela primeira vez não revidou, nem sequer respondeu. Ele simplesmente continuou a andar pelo corredor como se eles não se conhecessem.

- Ei, espera. – Sakura chamou, mas como ele não parava, ela correu até ele e segurou a manga da camisa.

Sai voltou-se para ela. Ele tinha uma expressão cansada e estava mais pálido do que o normal, com olheiras perceptíveis.

Sakura lembrou-se que não havia pego o pacote de café.

- Espera só um segundinho.

Ela correu até a prateleira e pegou o pacote, o qual jogou na cesta de mercado que carregava. Quando ela se voltou novamente para onde Sai estava e começou a andar até ele, percebeu que o garoto estava sorrindo e o olhar que ele lançava para ela tinha um certo brilho. Algo diferente.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou enquanto se aproximava.

- Você é sempre atrapalhada assim?

- Eu não sou atrapalhada. É que estar com você... – ela parou subitamente de falar. Corou muito ao perceber o erro que ia cometer.

- Estar comigo o quê?

- Nada. Esquece. – ela olhava para o lado como se procurasse algo na prateleira.

- Se gosta de vinhos, posso te levar num lugar onde eles tem os melhores.

- Ahn? – ela olhou para ele sem entender.

Ele apontou para a prateleira indicando as garrafas.

"Como eu sou burra!'. Ela teve vontade de bater na própria testa, mas conteve-se.

- Então?

- Então o quê? – ela perguntou.

- Vamos?

- Agora?

- Sim.

- Mas e as compras?

- Você deixa as coisas no meu carro e depois eu te levo para casa. – ele falava isso enquanto já a puxava pelo pulso em direção ao caixa.

Sakura deixou-se levar. Aquele toque acolhedor. Em qualquer outro momento ela o teria afastado. Ela odiava aquilo. Odiava qualquer toque que soasse amigável ou amoroso, porque eles sempre traziam lembranças ruins. Mas naquele momento era como se ela precisasse daquilo.

- Cinqüenta dólares. – a atendente falou.

Sai tirou a nota da carteira e colocou sobre o caixa, já pegando as compras e seguindo em direção a saída. Ele voltou a segurar o pulso de Sakura como se precisasse daquilo também. Era como se um servisse de ponte em direção a realidade para o outro.

- Ei, por que você pagou as minhas compras?

Ele não respondeu a pergunta de Sakura. Na verdade nem ele sabia o porquê de estar fazendo tudo aquilo. Era uma sensação nova para ele.

Sai colocou as compras no porta-malas e depois de fechar a porta para Sakura, entrou também no carro.

- Não está surpresa? – ele já dirigia para fora do estacionamento.

- Com o quê?

- O carro. Todas ficam. – ele não tirava os olhos da rua a frente. Evitava ao máximo olhá-la nos olhos.

- Você sempre compara assim as garotas?

Como ele não respondeu, ela continuou:

- Ino já havia me falado dele. Mas para mim não é o luxo que conta e sim o caráter das pessoas. – ela falou de forma um tanto desdenhosa.

- Caráter? Você fala disso depois de aceitar sair com o cara que usou a sua amiga?! Cadê a garota revoltada que diz um monte de desaforos para um desconhecido?

Um silêncio pesado e palpável se instalou entre eles. Um sentimento de culpa e vergonha nascia em ambos. Sentiam-se miseráveis, mas ignoravam que sentiam a mesma coisa. Estavam perdidos no próprio desespero egoísta.

Sai dirigiu até Midtown East. Quando chegaram em frente ao restaurante Sakura levou um susto.

- Você não espera que eu desça aqui e entre nesse restaurante do jeito que eu estou vestida?! – ela olhava incrédula para ele.

Ela usava um vestido curto e preto estampado com flores bem pequenas. Ele era no estilo tomara que caia e era feito de um tecido leve e esvoaçante. Estava com o cabelo preso em um coque simples.

Ele aproximou uma das mãos do rosto dela. Com um gesto um pouco rude deslizou os dedos pelo cabelo preso chegando até o coque. Soltou-o de uma vez só. Então puxou alguns fios para mais perto do rosto.

- Está melhor assim. – ele falou logo depois saindo do carro.

Sakura ainda estava um pouco preocupada, mas também saiu e o acompanhou até a entrada do restaurante. The Four Seasons. Esse era o nome do local. O restaurante mais famoso do mundo. Na maioria das vezes atendendo apenas a celebridades.

- Boa noite. – disse o maître – O senhor tema alguma preferência pelo local a se sentar? – ele disse dirigindo-se a Sai.

- O de sempre.

- Acompanhem-me, por favor. – ele sorriu para o casal e logo após foi andando entre as mesas até a sala das "piscinas".

Sakura estava boquiaberta. Ela nunca havia entrado naquele restaurante e nem em sonhos imaginaria que um dia aquilo poderia acontecer. Sai discretamente passou um dos braços pela cintura dela e ambos passaram a andar juntos.

- Sintam-se a vontade. – o maître indicou a mesa perto a janela.

A sala tinha poucas mesas porque aquele era o lado privado, apenas para clientes importantes. Haviam árvores brancas e um pouco altas em alguns espaços do sala e também quadrados brancos enormes que impediam que a água que continham vazasse. Eram as famosas "piscinas". Longas janelas que ia do teto ao chão eram levemente tapadas por cortinas muito finas. A luz vinha de dentro da água das piscinas e dos galhos das árvores, dando um tom romântico ao local.

- Nossa! Isso é tão lindo. – Sakura olhava para a sala enquanto um garçom entregava os cardápios.

Sai apenas sorriu e passou a observar as opções.

Quando ele havia escolhido, discretamente olhou para o garçom e este seguiu até a mesa. Sai fez os pedidos enquanto Sakura observava a naturalidade dele em relação a tudo naquele local. Ele se encaixava perfeitamente em tudo aquilo.

- Posso ajudá-lo com a escolha da bebida? – questionou o someliê entregando a carta de vinhos.

Sai a observou atentamente antes de falar.

- Eu gostaria de um Chardonnay branco.

- Temos o Louis Corton-Charlemagne. O senhor gostaria que eu trouxesse para que o senhor possa provar?

- Seria ótimo.

- Com licença. – o someliê saiu em direção à adega.

- Então você não estava mentindo no mercado. Você realmente conhece sobre vinhos. – Sakura falou em tom brincalhão.

- Eu conheço sobre muitas coisas. – Sai sorriu misteriosamente.

- Com licença. – o someliê voltou com uma garrafa de vinho.

Ele pegou a taça de Sai e colocou apenas um pouco de vinho. Entregou a taça a Sai e esperou que ele provasse.

- Parece ótimo. – sentenciou Sai, observando o brilho do líquido na taça após ter provado. – Será esse. – ele ordenou ao someliê.

- Ótima escolha senhor. – ele disse, enchendo a taça de Sai e depois a de Sakura.

Quando o empregado se afastou o suposto casal voltou a conversar.

- O que achou? – sai perguntou a Sakura, que acabava de tomar um gole de vinho.

- Parece bom. Mas eu não conheço muito sobre vinhos para poder dizer algo.

Sai sorriu. Estava com o rosto levemente apoiado sobre uma das mãos e olhava languidamente para a garota a sua frente.

- O que foi? – por um instante Sakura sentiu-se constrangida.

- Só observando você.

Ela corou.

- Você sempre vem aqui?

- Na verdade não. Faz pouco tempo que eu consegui certa fama e dinheiro. – ele tomou um pouco de vinho.

- Que estranho. Você parece tão acostumado com tudo isso.

- Quando você passa boa parte da vida mais observando do que falando você aprende certas coisas.

Sakura sentiu que as palavras dele tinham um tom triste, mas antes que pudesse responder ela viu algo que não esperava.

- Sasuke...?

Ele andava justamente no corredor onde a mesa deles estava. Ele observava Sakura um pouco perplexo. Sai virou-se para ver quem Sakura observava com tanto medo. Sasuke passou reto pela mesa deles, apesar da garota o ter chamado.

- Você o conhece? – Sai voltava-se para ela novamente.

- Sim. – ela evitou fitar Sai quando afirmou a pergunta dele.

- Hm. – ele pareceu pensar sobre o assunto. – Se você quiser ir falar com ele, não se preocupe comigo. – ele ajeitava com os dedos o guardanapo sobre a mesa enquanto falava.

Sakura o encarou.

- Não. Desculpe... Eu... Eu estou adorando jantar com você. – ela sorriu.

Um garçom aproximou-se trazendo os pedidos.

Ele colocou os pratos em frente a quem havia feito cada pedido e depois se retirou.

- Parece ótimo. – disse Sakura. – Você tem bom gosto. – ela forçava-se a sorrir o mais que podia, mas estava sendo difícil. Ver Sasuke e ainda mais o fato de ele a ter ignorado haviam deixado-a abalada.

- Espero que goste. – ele não olhava para ela enquanto falava.

Um silêncio constrangedor baixou sobre eles e foi Sai quem iniciou a conversa depois de um tempo.

- Você gosta dele, não é?

Sakura levantou o rosto passando a fitar Sai.

- Não, não é nada disso.

Ele fitou-a e levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Mesmo?

- Ele foi meu namorado. Mas faz muito tempo. Eu já esqueci, até.

- Mas você ainda gosta dele, não gosta?

- Sai, por favor. – ela olhou para o lado timidamente.

- Dá para ver nos seus olhos.

- E se eu gostar? – ela o encarou com uma raiva contida.

- Ao menos admita. – ele levou o garfo até a boca com um pedaço do peixe.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Eu ainda gosto dele. Mas eu não quero gostar. Satisfeito? – ela voltou a o encarar com cinismo.

- Por que você não quer?

Ela suspirou vencida.

- Porque ele me abandonou como se eu não significasse nada. E isso machuca.

_Porque ele me abandonou. _

Essas palavras ecoaram na cabeça de Sai fazendo ele se lembrar de coisas que não gostaria.

- Ele poderia estar com medo.

- Medo. – ironizou Sakura. – Não. Ele apenas é egoísta demais para se preocupar com os outros.

Sai voltou a encará-la.

- Você me disse coisas horríveis porque eu supostamente sou egoísta em relação às mulheres. Mas você o ama, mesmo ele sendo egoísta em relação a todo mundo. Que irônico, não?! – ele sorriu cinicamente para ela.

- Eu não sei Sai. Eu não sei o que sinto.

- Você sabe. Mas você finge não saber porque você tem medo de amar o que você deveria odiar.

Sakura olhou para o lado, tentando segurar as lágrimas.

Eles passaram o resto do jantar tentando evitar esse assunto e conversar sobre coisas amenas.

- Obrigada- disse Sakura quando ele abriu a porta do carro para ela.

Ele fechou a porta depois que a garota já estava acomodada. Entrou no carro logo depois e quando estavam saindo do estacionamento pediu:

- Onde você mora?

- No Harlem. Duas quadras depois do hospital.

Passaram o caminho inteiro em silêncio, cada um perdido nos próprios pensamentos.

Quando chegaram Sai estacionou em frente ao prédio que Sakura indicara.

- Eu vou pegar suas coisas lá atrás.

- Você não vai tentar me seduzir para eu dormir com você? – ela riu.

- Você está bêbada. – ele respondeu secamente antes de sair do carro.

Já do lado de fora ele entregou a sacola de Sakura para ela.

- Desculpe Sai. Eu não quis dizer aquilo.

Ele sorriu para ela de forma falsa.

- Não se preocupe. Agora entre rápido. Está frio aqui fora.

- Obrigada pelo jantar. Eu achei ótimo!

Quando ela fechou o portão do prédio ele arrancou e seguiu para sua própria casa. Não percebeu que na parte de cima do porta-luvas um pregador de cabelo pequeno balançava.

**-**

**-**

**-**

***** É um trecho da música "Champagne Supernova", da banda Oasis. A tradução é:

**"**Quantas pessoas especiais mudam

Quantas vidas estão vivendo estranhamente?

Onde você esteve enquanto nós estávamos nos drogando?**"**

Outras observações:

**-** O termo **BRUNCH** é uma mistura de breakfast (café da manhã) e lunch (almoço). O brunch é uma refeição matinal entre o café da manhã e o almoço. Serve para substituir o café da manhã daqueles que acordaram muito tarde para tomá-lo. Geralmente começa a ser servido às 10 horas, se estendendo até o início da tarde. Pode ser servido depois de um evento matinal ou antes de um evento à tarde, sendo muito apropriado para celebrações informais.

Alguns restaurantes e hotéis servem brunch especialmente aos domingos e feriados. A refeição costuma incluir os pratos tradicionais do café da manhã como ovos, panquecas, bacon, presunto e frutas. No Brasil costumam ser oferecidos pães, bolos, pudins, frutas, saladas e queijos.

**-** O restaurante **The** Four Seasons realmente existe. Mas o nome também pode ser confundido com o de um luxuoso hotel de Nova York, o Four Seasons. Por isso é importante conhecer o endereço ou especificar aonde quer ir quando for conhecer o local.

**-** **Maître:** No que diz respeito ao restaurante, é como se ele fosse um anfitrião para os clientes. Sua função tem origem no maître d'hotel palaciano do século XVIII. Deve distinguir-se por sua educação, suas boas maneiras e sua cortesia. Ele supervisiona e controla todo o trabalho executado no restaurante, garantindo a qualidade do serviço. Cabe-lhe recepcionar o cliente na entrada do restaurante, observar e indagar do cliente, durante a refeição, se tudo corre a seu gosto, atender a uma reclamação. Despede-se do cliente à saída deste, ao término da refeição.

**-** **Someliê.** [do fr. sommelier]: É o profissional que passa a carta de vinhos ao anfitrião e depois lhe apresenta a garrafa para que verifique se corresponde ao que solicitou. Veste-se diferente do resto da equipe de atendentes.

O anfitrião pode lhe solicitar ajuda para escolha do vinho. Para isso deve indicar a faixa de preços que lhe convém, apontando na carta de vinhos o preço ao lado de alguma marca, ou aponta para um dos vinhos e pergunta ao garçom, ou sommelier, qual a sua opinião sobre ele, e isto será entendido como "nesta faixa de preços". Somente pede essa ajuda depois de escolher o que vai comer, para o sommelier saber o que aconselhar como combinação perfeita entre os pratos e os vinhos, na faixa de preços pretendida.

Cabe-lhe dirimir dúvidas e atender as reclamações pertinentes à bebida. Assiste à degustação do vinho pelo anfitrião e serve as taças depois deste aprovar a qualidade do vinho escolhido. Alguns têm uma pequena taça rasa de metal, o tastevin ou tate-vin, pendurada por uma fita ou uma corrente ao pescoço, a qual serve para provar a bebida, e é a sua ferramenta de trabalho. Se ele a tiver, o anfitrião pode pedir que ele experimente e aprove o vinho, em seu lugar. Quando uma senhora é a anfitriã, em lugar de fazer a degustação, ela geralmente solicita ao sommelier para fazê-la.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Oi pessoas!! **

Acho que é isso que eu tinha para explicar. Qualquer dúvida é só pedir.

Queria agradecer muito**oooo** pelas reviews. Vocês não sabem como lê-las me deixa feliz!

Vou respondê-las aqui:

**V. Lovett: **Vou responder tudo de uma vez só!

Que bom que você está gostando. Fico feliz por saber disso. Sim, tem vezes que me surgem várias idéias e eu posto vários capítulos em um só dia **.-.** Hehehe. Mas tem outros dias que eu perco a empolgação e aí demora... **ç.ç **

É realmente difícil compreender as atitudes do Sai, mas com o tempo vai ficar mais fácil. *****Suspense***** **X)**

Eu sei que fica bem estranho a Sakura querer ajudar o Sai depois de tudo que ambos fizeram. Mas ela tem seus motivos, eu acho... **o.o''** (Na verdade eu não controlo meus personagens. Eles têm vida própria! **¬¬''** / Eu também não entendo ela algumas vezes)

Ai ai, não sei mais o que fazer com o Sasuke. Na verdade seu eu pudesse eu o fazia ser atropelado, porque eu odeio ele mais do que tudo. **Ele matou o Itachi!**** T.T** Eu nunca vou perdoá-lo. /tahparei**XD**

Mas logo logo as atitudes dele vão ser explicadas e então tudo vai ficar mais claro.

Eu decidi colocar as frases no início de alguns capítulos porque elas meio que resumem eles, delineando de certa forma as atitudes de alguns personagens.

Fico muitíssimo feliz em saber que você realmente está gostando da fic. E obrigada por deixar reviews! **\o/**

Até o próximo capítulo! **/o/ **


	10. Dúvidas

**A Arte da Paixão**

**-**

**-**

Dúvidas

**-**

**-**

- Sakura, você está bem? – uma enfermeira perguntava.

- Sim. Estou ótima. – as últimas palavras foram ditas em meio a um bocejo. Aquele já era o quinto em menos de cinco minutos. – Que horas começa a cirurgia?

- Daqui a meia hora.

- O.k. Então vou dar uma escapada antes. Não conte para ninguém. – Sakura sorriu para a enfermeira e depois se retirou da sala.

Ela andava em direção a sala de Tsunade, mas não era com ela que queria falar. Não dormira bem a noite pensando em todas as coisas que tinha para dizer a ele.

- Bom dia Sakura. – Tsunade estava encostada a mesa da secretaria e a observava.

- Bom dia Tsunade. – ela falou observando o corredor do outro lado. – O Sasuke já chegou? – ela olhou para a diretora do hospital.

A mais velha parecia pasma com a pergunta de Sakura.

- Você não sabe? Ele viajou hoje cedo. Alguma coisa em relação à família. – a loira começou a caminhar em direção a própria sala, mas estacou quando chegou na porta e voltou-se para a jovem médica. – Sakura?

- Hm?

- Não perca o foco. Você sabe que tem uma cirurgia importante hoje. E também sabe que um pequeno erro pode ser fatal no seu caso.

- Eu sei de tudo isso. – Sakura sorriu.

- Então faça suas mãos pararem de tremer. Isso é ruim na sua área. – a mais velha não esperou resposta, simplesmente entrou na própria sala dando as costas a Sakura.

A médica mais jovem começou a andar pelos corredores voltando para seu consultório. Ela mantinha as mãos nos bolsos e andava lentamente. Sabia que Tsunade estava certa, ela precisava manter o foco no trabalho. Mas tudo que acontecera na noite anterior deixara-a um pouco perdida, e a mente dela ficava divagando entre as lembranças antigas. Não entendia por que Sasuke havia a ignorado. Ele sempre fora um pouco egoísta e sempre se ressentia muito a mínima falta dos outros, apesar de muitos não perceberem. Ele sabia mascarar muito bem as coisas com sua frieza natural.

Sakura entrava pela porta do consultório sem perceber.

- Ainda não está pronta? – o médico especialista que era seu professor falou em tom brincalhão.

- Ah, desculpe. – ela corou um pouco.

- Não se preocupe. Ainda temos tempo. Mas se apresse. – ele saiu do consultório, mas não sem antes passar uma das mãos nos cabelos de Sakura, como se ela ainda fosse uma garotinha.

Sakura jamais admitiria que adorava quando ele fazia aquilo. Ela se lembrava de seu próprio pai com aquele gesto. Ela sentia muita falta dele.

"Ao menos dois homens no mundo são gentis e não tem medo de demonstrar seus sentimentos de forma terna"

**-**

**-**

**-**

Um celular vibrava dentro de uma mochila que estava jogada no canto de uma enorme sala. Mas ninguém havia percebido, por isso o fato de ninguém atendê-lo. O celular ficou um longo tempo vibrando, mas por fim parou.

Em outra sala, uma garota de longos cabelos negros e olhos muito azuis estava sentada sobre o parapeito de uma janela. Estava no primeiro andar de um prédio muito alto. Ela olhava a cidade, para os outro prédios. Logo começaria a chover. Nuvens acinzentadas começavam a chegar de forma lenta, vindas de longe. Ela segurava com os dedos finos um celular e o mantinha encostado abaixo dos lábios. Com o outro braço ela circundava a própria cintura.

"Será que ele está desapontado?". Esse pensamento não deixava a mente daquela jovem.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sai passara a noite pintando seus quadros. Não conseguira dormir. Teve falta de ar e um pouco de febre. Agora que já era manhã alta teve sono, mas proibiu-se de dormir. Precisava trabalhar. Precisava se cansar ao máximo para poder deitar no fim do dia e simplesmente dormir.

Levantou-se do banco e foi até janela. Longas nuvens acinzentadas cobriam o céu. Logo choveria. Um vento frio deslizava entre os prédios que formavam um corredor tornando o vento ainda mais rápido e cortante. Sai desencostou-se da janela do quarto e foi até o banheiro para tomar um banho rápido. Quando saiu foi até o guarda- roupa para escolher o que vestir: Uma T-shirt flamê, um blazer cinza escuro, calça jeans casual e um tênis Riva da Osklen. Para proteger o pescoço escolheu um lenço remodelado do estilista brasileiro Herchcovitch. Antes de sair do apartamento pegou sua pasta Gae de couro da Osklen, que continha seus desenhos e alguns documentos da galeria, e um óculos escuro.

Quando saiu do prédio percebeu pela janela aberta do carro como realmente estava frio. Mas não fez questão de fechá-la. Queria deixar que o vento batesse no rosto, queria deixar que ele levasse as lembranças para longe e que as estilhaçasse de encontro algum muro que ficasse para trás. Queria poder dirigir por qualquer estrada e sair daquela cidade, daquele país, daquele mundo, dele mesmo.

Mas nada estava sendo como ele queria. O trânsito era calmo e ele chegou à galeria mais rápido que desejava. Era mais um dia para a incontável lista de dias normais de sua vida.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Naruto pegou o celular que estava dentro da sua mochila. Haviam três ligações perdidas. As três eram de Hinata. Ele ficou pensativo encarando o celular. Ele mandara uma mensagem no dia anterior falando que estava tudo bem e que no fim ele também não poderia ir ao almoço. Era mentira, ele sabia. E sabia também que havia sido um idiota por ter mandado aquilo. Mas ele não podia fingir que não havia ficado chateado.

- Ei, sensei, assim você vai acabar engolindo o celular.

Era Konohamaru, o melhor aluno de Naruto.

- Ah. – Naruto colocou uma das mãos atrás da cabeça numa atitude constrangida. – É que eu estava lendo uma mensagem. – ele riu.

- Aposto que era da sua namorada. – o garoto falou e tom misterioso, colocando uma das mãos perto da boca.

- É... Talvez. – O loiro voltou a olhar para o celular. – Ei, Konohamaru, quer almoçar naquele restaurante no Little Italy de novo? – Naruto jogou o celular na mochila e andou e direção ao aluno.

- Ebaa sensei! – o pequeno pulava de alegria. – Mas eu tenho que ligar para a minha mãe antes.

- Eu espero. – o mais velho sorria. Aquele garoto era como um filho para ele.

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Olá Hinata. Posso me sentar?

- Claro Ino. Fique a vontade. Tudo bem com você?

Enquanto Ino explicava que teve um pequeno intervalo no trabalho e que aproveitara para um tomar um café, já que não almoçara, Hinata esforçava-se para prestar atenção no que a outra falava.

- Olha. Eu sei que você a terapeuta aqui, mas... Se quiser conversar. – Ino parecia preocupada.

- Não. Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. – Hinata forçou um sorriso, mas seus olhos continuavam tristes.

- Mesmo? Eu sei que não é legal insistir, mas se eu puder ajudar.

- Tem coisas que não tem jeito. – Hinata escorou o queixo na palma da mão, parecendo cansada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- O problema é o que não aconteceu.

- Como assim? – Ino tomou um longo gole de café.

- Eu conheci um cara muito legal. Nós conversamos muito e ele me chamou para almoçar, mas bem no dia, algumas horas antes, me ligaram aqui do hospital por causa de um paciente. Eu não tinha como ligar para ele então só mandei uma mensagem curta. Mais tarde ele também me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que tudo bem e que também teve outros compromissos. Desde então eu tento ligar para ele, mas ele não me atende.

Ino lembrou-se de Sai na mesma hora.

- Tem caras que são assim mesmo. Só usam a gente.

- Mas ele não era assim.

- Eles nunca parecem. – Ino terminou de tomar o café e olhou para o relógio de pulso. – Desculpe Hinata, eu tenho que ir agora. O dever me chama.

A outra acenou com a cabeça e deu um sorriso de despedida. Quando viu a loira saindo pela porta da cafeteria voltou a olhar pela janela. Uma garoa leve, mas constante e fria, caía do lado de fora.

"Não. Ele não é assim!"

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Bom dia Sai. – Gaara batera duas vezes na porta aberta da sala de Sai, mas como este não respondera ele resolveu entrar.

O ruivo sentou-se em frente à mesa de Sai e largou sua pasta na cadeira ao lado.

- Parece contente. – disse o moreno em um tom um pouco frio.

- Digamos que minha semana está sendo ótima. – um sorriso de felicidade surgiu nos lábios dele. – Mas a sua em compensação... – ele riu.

Sai permaneceu sério.

- Está perfeitamente normal.

- E as garotas? – Gaara questionou em tom brincalhão.

- Não há garotas. – Sai continuou digitando e observando a tela do computador.

Um sorriso de canto surgiu nos lábios do ruivo.

-Então é esse o problema.

Sai tirou os olhos da tela e encarou Gaara.

- Não há problema.

- Você nunca fica sem uma garota por tanto tempo.

Um combate de olhares gélidos foi travado por alguns instantes.

- E as suas garotas? – questionou Sai.

- Só tenho uma. – Gaara encostou-se no recosto da cadeira e colocou as mãos entrelaçadas atrás da cabeça.

Sai arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Só uma? – deu um sorriso de escárnio.

- Sim. Fui capturado. – Gaara riu abertamente.

- Que sorte a sua. – Sai suspirou e voltou-se para o computador.

- Espera aí. Eu ouvi bem? – o ruivo de súbito colocou ambas as mãos na mesa de Sai e o observava perplexo.

- O que? – o outro apenas o ignorou.

- O que você fez com o Sai?

- Eu sou o Sai.

- Não, ele não diria isso.

- E por que não? Não falam que todo mundo ama ao menos uma vez na vida.

- Amor? Você só pode estar doente. – cada vez mais Gaara fica estupefato com as palavras do outro.

- Quem sabe. – Sai não tirava os olhos do computador, evitando assim fitar o amigo. – A Karin já está com o cheque dos primeiros quadros vendidos. – ele tentou mudar de assunto.

- O.k. Eu vou lá pegar. Depois tenho um compromisso então já vou indo. – antes de sair pela porta ele ainda disse. – Cuidado! Uma vez que você cai nessa rede, não há mais escapatória. – ele saiu rindo.

"Eu sei", o moreno respondeu mentalmente.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Oi, oi!**

Não me matem por causa desse capítulo, por favor. Eu sei que em comparação a outros ele ficou uma porcaria. **=/**

Ah, e a questão da Ino conversar com a Hinata daquela forma eu sei que é meio estranha. Normalmente um terapeuta não faria isso, ou faria, mas não daquela forma. Bem, espero que gostem ao menos um pouquinho desse capítulo.

Até! **/o/**


	11. Situações

**A Arte da Paixão**

**-**

**-**

Situações

**-**

**-**

- Ele é tão lindo! E tão fofo também!

Ino havia chegado adiantada ao hospital naquela manhã. Naquele momento estava encostada de costas na parede do vestiário feminino conversando com Temari, a enfermeira do turno anterior. Ino contava com detalhes seus últimos encontros com Gaara e como ele, aos olhos dela, era incrível. Já faziam duas semanas que eles corriam juntos. Ela admitia que havia prometido a si mesma não se apaixonar mais, mas ele havia mexido com ela. Ele tinha alguma coisa que era viciante.

Temari fechou a porta do armário de metal do hospital e encarou a amiga.

- Deixe-me ver. Ele tem cabelos curtos e é ruivo. É pintor. É um pouco extravagante e gosta de fazer exercícios no horário da manhã.

- Isso. – suspirou Ino quase escorregando pela parede.

- Então é você a garota loira. Eu deveria ter imaginado. Ele também fez uma descrição minuciosa.

- Como?

Ino olhou perplexa para Temari.

- Ele é meu irmão. – Temari ria da cara assustada de Ino.

- Ir-irmão? – ela sentiu seu rosto corar violentamente.

- Ele também me falou de você. Pensando bem, não sei como não e dei conta quando ele disse o seu nome.

- Mas sabe, eu só falei essas coisas porque achei ele legal. Não é nada demais sabe. – Ino gaguejava ao tentar se explicar.

- Ei, calma. – a outra disse encostada a porta de saída. – Ele também gostou de você!

Ino sentiu as pernas amolecerem. Ele havia gostado dela? Ela estava ouvindo direito? Por Deus, como ela iria encará-lo agora?

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura estava tomando o café da manhã no hospital quando viu Naruto entrar na cafeteria.

- Até que enfim te encontrei. – ele arfava um pouco.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e ainda com o sanduíche natural em mãos questionou:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele enrubesceu um pouco.

- Ah... Eu vim te ver.

- Não me diga que mais um aluno quebrou o braço. – ela comeu um pedaço do sanduíche.

- Não.

Um silêncio pairou sobre eles. Foi Sakura quem falou primeiro, após terminar de mastigar.

- Foi a perna?

- Não. – foi com ar angustiado que ele falou isso, olhando para o chão.

- Ou você fala de uma vez ou eu vou ter que ficar enumerando as partes do corpo que podem ser quebradas.

Ele continuou em silêncio por um tempo, mas por fim acabou despejando:

- Tem alguma coisa errada comigo?

Sakura surpreendeu-se com a pergunta.

- Olha... muitas. – ela falou em tom brincalhão.

- Eu estou falando sério. – foi a primeira vez que ele ousou olhar para ela.

A médica assustou-se um pouco ao ver a expressão de angústia no rosto dele.

- Bem, quando você já sabe a resposta para uma pergunta ela não é mais uma pergunta.

Ele pareceu não entender.

- Não há nada de errado com você Naruto. Mas eu gostaria de saber por que você está me perguntando isso. Assim, talvez eu possa te ajudar realmente.

Ele pareceu escolher as palavras antes de falar:

- É a Hinata. – desviou o olhar ao falar isso.

- Ah, eu soube pela Ino que vocês estão juntos.

O silêncio dele fez Sakura perceber que alguma coisa estava muito errada.

- O que foi?

- Nós estamos juntos? Como alguém pode estar junto se nem se encontra? – ele olhou nos olhos de Sakura como se procurasse uma resposta. – Há semanas que tentamos sair, mas ela, de uma hora para outra, tem uma desculpa ou eu não posso por causa do dojo.

Sakura entendeu prontamente. Havia conversado com Hinata alguns dias atrás, viu que ela parecia um pouco abatida e perguntou o porquê, mas ela apenas havia dito que o trabalho a estava deixando cansada.

- Naruto?

- Hm?

- A Hinata é psicoterapeuta aqui no hospital. Ela trabalha com pacientes em estado terminal. Eles precisam dela. – Sakura falava calmamente, como se tivesse uma criança a sua frente. – E ela também tem o consultório, com muitos pacientes. É normal que alguns passem por momentos complicados e precisem dela de uma hora para outra.

- Não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar.

Sakura inflamou-se.

- Como você não está entendendo idiota? – agora ela gritava com ele. – Você não é o único que trabalha. Compreenda o lado dela também.

Como se não tivesse percebido a raiva da amiga, uma luz surgiu para Naruto.

- É claro! É isso! – ele falava empolgado. – É o trabalho dela. Por isso ela faltou e fica difícil nos falarmos. – ele falava mais para si do que para a amiga.

Foi nesse momento que ele sentiu uma mão fechada sobre sua cabeça, como um cascudo.

- Tome conta dela e não seja mais tão idiota Naruto.

Sakura estava de pé ao lado dele, com uma daquelas faces diabólicas que só ela sabia fazer.

- Ta-tá bom Sakura. N-não se preocupe.

"Ela realmente dá medo", pensou o loiro.

Sakura já saía pela porta da cafeteria. Naruto continuou lá por um tempo, pensando no que poderia fazer para se redimir de sua estupidez.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Era fim de tarde e aeroporto estava cheio. Pessoas chegavam e iam embora, passando por aqueles largos corredores. Muitos vôos estavam agendados e nenhum até aquele momento havia sido cancelado, fazendo com que o fluxo de pessoas fosse contínuo, sem uma única pausa para nenhuma delas. Exceto um homem que estava sentado em uma cadeira em frente a uma mesa madeira um pouco rústica, lendo um jornal. Parecia calmo, ou ao menos conseguia muito bem ficar um longo período de tempo sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

- Sasuke? – o loiro enfiou as mãos no jornal empurrando-o para baixo para ver o rosto do amigo.

- Idiota! Olha o que você fez. – Sasuke apontou o jornal e depois o jogou para o lado, sobre a mesa.

- Desculpe. É que eu fiquei feliz quando vi você pelo vidro. – Naruto apontou para a entrada do café que era toda feita do material citado.

Sasuke olhou sem o menor ânimo.

- Então, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu estava procurando uma floricultura. – o loiro disse contente.

- E veio para no aeroporto? – Sasuke parecia incrédulo.

- É. Eu acho que eu me perdi. – Naruto olhava para os lados como se uma floricultura pudesse brotar do chão. – Então, por que você está aqui?

- Não é óbvio. – o moreno tomou um gole de café. – Estou voltando de uma viagem.

- Sério?! Que legal!

Naruto parecia empolgado novamente, diferentemente de Sasuke, que mantinha sua habitual feição fria.

- Nem tanto.

- Por quê? – Naruto não entendia o desânimo do amigo.

- Foi uma viagem para resolver uns negócios de família.

- De novo o Itachi?

- Não, o problema é o meu pai.

Naruto ficou um pouco preocupado. Sabia que o pai de Sasuke era muito severo com seus filhos e não aceitava o estilo de vida que ambos levavam.

Enquanto Naruto falava coisas para tentar animá-lo, Sasuke continuava pensando na conversa que tivera com seu pai no último dia.

**-**

_O prédio da onde ficava o escritório de Fugaku Uchiha era enorme. Maior do que o do Financial District, em Manhattan. Era imponente, fazendo qualquer um que parasse em frente sentir-se pequeno e inútil. Menos Sasuke. Aquele luxo e aquela riqueza não o afetavam em nada._

_- Você não tem noção das escolhas que está tomando. – Fugaku gritava para Sasuke._

_Estavam dentro de um amplo e bem decorado escritório. Sasuke mantinha-se sentado em uma cadeira em frente à mesa do pai, que do outro lado, mantinha-se de pé, andando aflito de um lado para o outro._

_- Eu sei muito bem o que estou fazendo. – Sasuke respondeu frio._

_- Não. Tanto você quanto seu irmão estão destruindo o nome da nossa família. Vocês não sabem como foi difícil construir tudo isso. Vocês nem imaginam._

_- Não fale do Itachi – Foi a primeira vez que Sasuke ousou levantara voz._

_- Quem vai administrar todo esse patrimônio quando eu morrer? Um cozinheiro? Um advogadozinho de meia tigela? – o mais velho falava com escárnio._

_- Você nunca irá entender. Eu estou farto de tudo isso. Eu já fiz demais por essa família. Eu já abri mão de muitas coisas importantes para mim._

_- Ora, não me venha com essa. É necessário saber quais são as prioridades. Você ainda foi mais sensato que seu irmão, mas vejo que agora estão ficando iguais._

_- Quem sabe agora eu tenha percebido que devo lutar pelo que eu gosto._

_- Ah, essa é boa. Uma garotinha estúpida de cabelos rosa. O que ela tem para lhe oferecer._

_Sasuke fulminou o pai com seus olhos negros._

_- Você não sabe nada sobre a minha vida. – foi a última coisa que Sasuke disse antes de sair da sala batendo a porta._

O que Sasuke não viu foi a cena que se seguiu após sua partida:

_Fugaku tentou se acalmar caminhando em direção a janela._

_- Eu só quero protegê-los de seus próprios desejos. – ele suspirou_

_Sentiu-se ser abraçado por trás._

_- Talvez você devesse apenas deixá-los seguirem seus corações._

_Era sua esposa, Mikoto. _

_- Você é complacente demais. Não a julgo. É mãe deles. Mas eu, como pai, tenho que fazê-los por a mão na consciência._

_Ela apenas encostou o rosto nas costas do marido e abraçou-o mais forte. Queria tanto poder ter a família feliz de antigamente. Odiava ter os filhos longe dela. _

**-**

Sasuke despediu-se de Naruto e deu partida no carro. Um BMW Z4. Não que ele gostasse de carros chamativos como aquele. Mas havia ganhado de presente de seus pais. Não havia como recusar.

Ele estava cansado, nas não queria ir para casa. Aquele lugar lembrava muito sua família e o fazia lembrar-se da última semana, das brigas. Ele não queria nada disso. Precisaria voltar para o hospital no dia seguinte e queria estar completamente controlado. Decidiu ficar num pequeno hotel no Harlem, que ficava perto do hospital.

Mas de súbito teve raiva de si mesmo e acabou dando um soco no volante. A quem ele queria enganar. Estava indo lá por causa dela. Mas não conseguiu parar e desviar o caminho. Era como se algo o impelisse a estar por perto. Chegou no hotel. Deixou o carro no estacionamento. Já havia alguém o esperando na entrada. Era uma garota que muito discretamente lhe entregou a chave do quarto.

- A dona do hotel disse que fica feliz e recebê-lo novamente.

- Obrigada. – ele forçou-se a dizer.

Subiu pelo elevador até o quarto. O mesmo de sempre. Pela sacada da janela podia ver a fachada do prédio onde Sakura morava.

"Sakura"

Por que ela mexia tanto com ele? Ele não conseguia entender. Seu pai não estava totalmente errado, ela tinha grande influência sobre ele. Foi por esse motivo que anos antes Fugaku conseguiu convencer o filho a morar nos E.U.A. Assim, eles ficariam longe um do outro e além do mais Sasuke poderia estudar contabilidade e administração em uma das melhores faculdades. Mas foi aí que começaram os problemas com o filho mais novo. Ele fez apenas um semestre de Administração, depois passando para Direito, que sempre fora o seu sonho.

Fugaku disse para Sasuke voltar imediatamente para casa, mas foi a primeira vez que ele descumpriu uma ordem do pai. Naquela época ele reatou seus laços com Itachi, que foi o único que o apoiou e inicialmente o ajudou financeiramente. Itachi tinha sido o primeiro desgosto para Fugaku. Ele, como filho mais velho, herdaria todas as empresas do pai, todas as ações. Mas ele decidiu que não queria aquela vida. Ainda quando era adolescente, enquanto ele dizia que estava fazendo cursinho para a faculdade, na verdade ele ia para um curso de gastronomia. No fim ele acabou viajando para França, onde agora tinha um restaurante muito famoso e era um chefe reconhecido. Mas era totalmente ignorado pelo pai.

Sasuke chegou a odiar o irmão pelo fato de deixar todo o peso da família sobre suas costas. Mas com o tempo ele compreendeu, mesmo que tardiamente, que todas as pessoas precisam seguir os próprios sonhos.

E havia Sakura. Seu erro mais cruel fora deixá-la. Na época ele pensara que não tinha escolha e que, quem sabe, fosse até melhor para ambos. Mas agora ele tinha noção do erro grotesco que tudo aquilo significava. E justamente agora que eles estavam começando a criar laços novamente, aparecia aquele homem estranho. Não teve muito tempo para pensar depois daquela noite no restaurante. Muitas coisas haviam acontecido. Uma raiva palpável subia pela garganta. Mas ele não entendia ao certo. Acaso aquilo seria ciúme? Justamente ele, Sasuke Uchiha, estaria sentindo ciúmes.

Decidiu sair da sacada. Precisava tomar um banho e descansar. Havia muito trabalho a fazer.

Justamente no momento em que Sasuke entrava no quarto um vulto de mulher com cabelos rosa atravessava a rua indo em direção ao portão do prédio em frente ao hotel.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá!**

Mais um capítulo.

Não vou falar muito agora porque acho que conseguirei postar o próximo ainda hoje. Mas não prometo nada **;D**

Reviews**?**


	12. Reconciliações

**A Arte da Paixão**

**-**

**"**When I saw the break of day

I wished that I could fly away

Instead of kneeling in the sand

Catching teardrops in my hand**"***

**-**

Reconciliações

**-**

**-**

A manhã estava fria e um pouco nublada. Haviam poucas pessoas na rua e já faziam alguns minutos que eles corriam. Nas primeiras vezes Ino se cansava muito rápido e muitas vezes pedia para pararem por um tempo, mas agora ela já podia acompanhar o ritmo de Gaara. Mas pela primeira vez desejou não podê-lo. Ela não conseguia parar de observá-lo de soslaio.

"Será que a Temari falou alguma coisa para ele?"

- Podemos parar por um instante?

Ino teve um sobressalto e tropeçou numa pedra, quase caindo no chão. Mas foi o que impediu o tombo que mais a assustou. Gaara circundava a cintura dela com um dos braços. Ela se apoiou nele e quando se levantou eles estavam muito próximos.

- P-parar? Por quê?

Ela tentou se afastar, mas ele fez uma leve pressão no braço, mantendo-a a assim mais perto ainda.

- Justamente por isso. Você está muito desatenta. Isso é perigoso. – ele falava com uma voz mais melodiosa do que o normal.

Ino sentia as pernas amolecerem e teve medo de que se ele a largasse ela caísse sentada no chão.

- O.k. Quem sabe nós devêssemos parar por hoje. – ela conseguiu se soltar e por sorte até caminhar.

Mas foi então que sentiu que algo ainda segurava seu pulso. Olhou pata trás e viu a face desolada dele.

_"Ele também gosta de você"_

As palavras de Temari ecoavam na mente de Ino.

Enquanto pensava nisso ela não percebeu que ele se aproximava, segurando o pulso dela com uma das mãos e descendo delicadamente para segurar a mão dela. E com a outra ele tocava o rosto dela de forma suave, como se pudesse quebrar ao menor descuido.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo. Mas eu não consigo ficar longe de você. – ele encostou sua testa na dela.

Os olhos dele se mantinham fechados; os dele muito abertos.

- Mas se você não quiser mais me ver... Tudo bem. – ele se afastou um pouco.

- Não vê-lo. – ela sussurrou assustada.

Encararam-se por um instante. A iniciativa foi dele. Aproximou-se mais e beijou-a. Não foi quente, mas não foi sem desejo. Era algo terno que apenas eles poderiam entender.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Hinata tinha um paciente novo naquela tarde. Estava sentada em sua cadeira no consultório, esperando as horas passarem até a consulta começar. Ouviu uma leve batida na porta, era a secretária.

- O novo paciente já está aqui. Posso pedir para ele entrar?

- Claro. – Hinata sorriu.

Não sabia se realmente estava em condições de atender alguém naquele dia. Estava mais triste do que em qualquer outro e aquilo poderia prejudicar a consulta. Ela mantinha os olhos fixos em sua mesa e não viu quando um homem muito jovem parou em frente a sua mesa.

- Hinata?

Ela teve um sobressalto quando ouviu seu nome.

- Olá. Sent... – antes de completar a frase ela pode ver quem estava a sua frente. – Naruto?

Ele sorriu.

- Sabe, eu venho tendo problemas para encontrar uma garota muito legal que conheci. E na verdade eu acabei sendo um pouco grosseiro com ela. Então eu pensei, será que ela gostaria de flores, chocolates e vinho junto com um pedido de desculpas? – ele levantou as mãos mostrando uma cesta e um buquê de flores.

Hinata não sabia se chorava, se o abraçava, se pulava de alegria. Seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas e ele, assustado, largou as coisas sobre uma cadeira e foi até ela, ajoelhando-se em frente a cadeira onde ela estava sentada.

- Ei, eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

Naruto realmente parecia preocupado.

- Eu sou meio desajeitado, então...

Ela segurou o rosto dele com ambas as mãos.

- Não há nada de errado. Você é o homem mais incrível que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida.

Após falar isso ela beijou-o. Quando se separaram ele ainda disse:

- Eu fui ao hospital e soube que certa pessoa não precisa trabalhar lá hoje a noite. E também subornei sua secretária e ela me disse que você não tem mais nenhuma consulta. Então eu queria saber se você aceita jantar comigo?

- É claro que sim.

Foi a vez de ele beijá-la, mas ela se afastou por um instante.

- Você até subornou a minha secretária? – ela riu.

- Eu sou o tipo de cara que faz de tudo por uma mulher.

Ela sentiu as bochechas corarem. Enquanto isso ele a fazia escorregar da cadeira para que sentasse no chão junto com ele. Não queria perder mais nem um segundo.

**-**

**-**

**-**

- A Tsunade está? – Sakura perguntou a secretária, que estava ao telefone.

- Ela está em uma reunião. Mas você pode entregar os relatórios ao Sasuke.

Sakura ficou surpresa.

- Ele voltou?

A secretária acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

A médica seguiu pelo corredor com o coração aos pulos. O que ele diria para ela? Ele estaria bravo? Eles não haviam mais se visto desde a noite no restaurante e Sakura estava ansiosa e ao mesmo tempo apreensiva por falar com ele.

Bateu na porta e ouviu um "Entre" rápido vindo de dentro.

Abriu a porta e fechou-a após passar. Tudo isso olhando para o chão.

- Está tudo certo então? – ele pediu.

- Como assim Sasuke? – ela evitava encará-lo.

- Sim, falarei com Tsunade.

Sakura levantou o rosto. Ele estava falando ao telefone? Não havia falado com ela?

Sasuke apontou para os papéis e depois para sua mesa, indicando que era para Sakura deixá-los ali. Ela fez exatamente o que ele disse e seguiu até aporta para sair.

"Viu Sakura. Não foi tão ruim assim?"

No mesmo instante em que ela pensou isso ele a chamou.

- Sakura?

Ela sentiu suas pernas tremerem. Voltou-se para ele.

- Sim?

Ele colocou o telefone no suporte e olhou para ela.

- Precisamos conversar.

- Eu sei Sasuke. Eu queria te dizer que...

Ele a interrompeu.

- Passe na minha casa hoje à noite.

Aquilo era um convite para se encontrarem? A médica pareceu não entender, mas não disse nada. Quando estava prestes a sair pela porta ainda ouviu.

- A propósito, obrigada por trazer os relatórios.

Agora sim ela estava assustada. Fechou rapidamente a porta e encostou-se de costas na parede.

Aquilo só podia ser um sonho. Ele nunca havia agido dessa forma com ela. Onde estava o Sasuke frio? E ele a convidara para ir à casa dele? Não, ela devia estar sonhando.

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Eu preciso dos relatórios das últimas vendas dos quadros do Gaara. – Sai falava para seu assistente, enquanto ia em direção a saída da galeria.

Já estava tarde e aquele havia sido um dia particularmente cansativo.

- Certo. Prepararei isso hoje mesmo.

- Karin? – Sai voltou-se para ela.

- Sim?

- Passe no meu apartamento hoje à noite. – ele disse já saindo do local.

A garota ruiva quase teve um infarto ao ouvir aquilo. Passar na casa do seu chefe? Do seu tão amado Sai?

- Ei você. Feche a galeria porque eu vou sair mais cedo.

- Por que Karin?

- Eu tenho que me produzir para essa noite.

"É hoje que você cai na minha teia chefinho", ela completou em pensamentos.

**-**

**-**

**-**

* Este é um trecho da música "Don't Know Why", da cantora Norah Jones. Eu acho essa música particularmente linda e super romântica. *-*

**"**Quando eu vi o final do dia

Eu desejei poder sair voando

Em vez de ficar ajoelhada na areia

Catando as lágrimas com a mão**"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Estou tão empolgada que acho que vou postar mais um capítulo! ***-***

Ai ai, a fic logo logo vai terminar e já estou sentindo saudades. É difícil para uma mãe ver sua cria seguindo sua vida sem ela estar por perto... **/**tahparei

Mas sério, vou ficar com **saudades** de escrever essa fic... **ç.ç **

Ah, uma coisa que eu me esqueci de falar anteriormente. Deve ser estranho ver a Karin apaixonada pelo Sai e não pelo Sasuke, como no mangá/anime. Mas como eu odeio o Sasuke achei que, pelo menos na fic, ele devia ter menos fãs. **ù_ú** *****muito má!*****


	13. Desespero

**A Arte da Paixão**

**-**

"Você tem sua paixão

Você tem seu orgulho

Mas você não sabe que apenas bobos ficam satisfeitos?

Sonhe, mas não pense que todos os sonhos se realizarão**"***

**-**

Desespero

**-**

**-**

Sakura usava um vestido aparentemente simples. Ele era preto e curto, com magas também curtas e uma gola quadrada, sem muito decote. Mas o principal estava nas costas. O tecido descia até a metade dela, onde então era visto um corte horizontal de um canto ao outro, deixando uma longa faixa desnuda nas costas. O cabelo rosado estava preso, mas várias mechas caíam sobre o rosto. A maquiagem era fraca, com uma sombra clara, muito rímel e um batom levemente rosado. A garota também usava uma sandália não muito alta e uma bolsa pequena.

Ela havia tocado a campainha e agora esperava em frente à porta do apartamento de Sasuke. Em um instante a porta se abriu.

- Seja bem vinda. – os cantos dos lábios dele se ergueram ao vê-la.

- Boa noite Sasuke. – ela sentia suas mãos suarem.

- Entre. – ele abriu mais a porta dando passagem.

Sakura caminhava com passos curtos pelo enorme apartamento. Ele não tinha muitos móveis, mas tinha uma decoração muito delicada, no estilo japonês, com algumas luminárias, uma mesa de centro. Quase tudo era branco, apenas com algumas coisas em preto ou vermelho se destacavam.

- Vinho? – ele entregou uma taça para ela.

- Obrigada. - Ela pegou a taça levando-a até os lábios, tomando um gole muito pequeno.

Sasuke andou em direção a mesa no centro da sala, que era muito baixa e ficava sobre um tapete branco. Sentou-se sobre o tapete e esperou que Sakura fizesse o mesmo. Ela ia sentar-se em frente a ele, do outro lado da mesa, mas então ele disse:

- Sente-se do meu lado. – por mais que tentasse ser agradável, a voz ainda saía um pouco imperativa.

Sakura sentiu-se suar frio.

- Eu... Eu prefiro ficar aqui mesmo.

Ele encarou-a com uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

- Tudo bem.

"Sua burra. O que está fazendo? Por que não se sentou ao lado dele?", Sakura estava em luta consigo mesma. Uma parte dela sentia-se extasiada por estar ali com Sasuke, mas outra ainda estava temerosa.

- Então... Você disse que tínhamos que conversar... – foi Sakura quem iniciou a conversa.

- Sim. – ele parecia escolher as palavras. – Você deve imaginar sobre o que é.

- Bem, acho que sim.

- Eu sinto sua falta. – ele fitou-a esperando para ver a reação de Sakura.

Ela quase engasgou com o vinho e se não se segurasse teria o cuspido sobre a mesa.

- Desculpe. – ela largou a taça sobre a mesa. – É que eu não esperava... isso.

Sasuke também achou precipitado, mas ele não tinha muito a dizer, então preferiu ser direto. Só não esperava aquela reação por parte da garota que sempre o amara.

- Você está bem?

Ela continuava tossindo um pouco.

- Sim, sim. Não se preocupe.

Ele levantou-se e foi até ela, sentando-se do lado da médica. Segurou com uma das mãos o queixo dela e levantou o rosto para que assim ela o encarasse.

- Eu... – ele suspirou. – Eu estou apaixonado por você Sakura. Eu sempre fui apaixonado por você.

Antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele a beijou. Só não percebeu que ela mantinha os olhos muito abertos, em choque pela afirmação dele.

**-**

**-**

**-**

The Four Seasons.

Era esse o restaurante que Naruto havia levado Hinata. Uma música leve soava ao fundo. "Don't Know Why", da cantora Norah Jones.

- Eu adoro essa música. – disse Hinata, balançando uma das mãos de acordo com a melodia.

- E eu adoro você. – Naruto segurou as mãos dela e depositou um beijo casto naquela pele alva.

O garçom se aproximou colocando os pratos com o pedido de cada um sobre a mesa. O casal agradeceu e o garçom se retirou.

**-**

- O que está achando? – perguntou Gaara.

- É tudo tão lindo. É perfeito. – ela observava a decoração maravilhada.

- Não mais do que você.

- Assim eu acredito. – Ino disse com voz manhosa. Mas de súbito sua feição mudou. – Ei, aquela não é a Hinata?

- Onde?

- Ali na outra mesa?

Gaara voltou-se discretamente e olhou na direção que Ino havia apontado.

- Sim, parece que é ela.

- Eu acho que ela se acertou com o namorado.

- Hm? – o ruivo pareceu não entender.

- Ela estava meio abatida esses dias. Parece que eles não estavam se entendendo.

- Ah, sim. Mas agora eles parecem bem.

- Que bom, porque eu dei um conselho horrível para ela.

- O que você disse? – Gaara olhava para Ino

- Que os homens apenas usam as mulheres. Sem exceções! – ela fingiu cinismo quando encarou o ruivo.

- Sério? De onde você tirou essa? – ele riu da forma teatral como ela o encarava.

- Ah, um cara que eu conheci, dono de uma galeria nova que abriu no Soho. Sabe, é daquele tipo de cara que não presta. – ela começou a comer.

- Galeria nova no Soho?! – Gaara engoliu em seco. – E como era o nome dele?

- Sai. Mas por quê? Está com ciúmes? – ela riu.

_"Uma loira, não muito alta, cabelos longos e lisos. Não lembro o vestido que usava. Acho que tirei rápido demais."_, Gaara se lembrava das palavras do amigo. _"Ah, e gemia como uma gata no cio..."_

"Não, seria muita coincidência", pensou Gaara, achando melhor ignorar o fato.

- O que você acha de oferecermos uma garrafa de vinho para eles?

- Parece ótimo! – respondeu Ino.

**-**

O someliê aproximou-se da mesa de Naruto e Hinata com uma nova garrafa de vinho em mãos.

- Desculpe. Nós não pedimos uma nova garrafa. – Naruto disse polidamente.

- Não. É um presente do casal na mesa perto a janela. – o someliê fez um leve gesto apontando a mesa de Ino e Gaara.

Hinata olhou para onde ele apontava e viu o casal acenando discretamente.

- Você anda recebendo presente de outro? – Naruto brincou, enquanto o someliê colocava o vinho da nova garrafa em suas taças.

Depois que ele se afastou Hinata respondeu.

- São meus pacientes. Eu não sabia que eles namoravam. Você deve conhecer a garota. É a Ino, ela é amiga da Sakura.

- Sim, já ouvi falar. – Naruto disse enquanto olhava discretamente o outro casal.

- Parece que o clima de amor está no ar!

Ambos sorriram.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sasuke ia aos poucos deitando Sakura sobre o tapete, enquanto continuava a beijá-la. Depois foi descendo as mãos até chegar à cintura, apoiando-se levemente para deitar-se totalmente sobre ela. Depois levantou um pouco o torso para desabotoar a própria camisa. Nesse instante Sakura aproveitou para poder respirar livremente, mas logo ele já estava beijando o pescoço dela, enquanto colocava ambas as mãos sobre suas pernas, abaixo do vestido, tentando assim tirá-lo.

Subitamente ela sentiu pavor de tudo aquilo. Queria pará-lo. Queria parar tudo aquilo. Então com ambas as mãos segurou as dele, que já estavam na cintura, segurando o vestido. Ela o afastou um pouco e se sentou sobre o tapete. Ele ficou parado de joelhos, frente a ela. Parecia não entender.

- Desculpe. – ela estava um pouco tonta com toda aquela situação. – É só que eu não esperava isso.

- Tudo bem. Vamos com calma. – ele voltou a se aproximar e a beijá-la.

Ela o afastou mais uma vez, segurando-o pelos braços.

- Não Sasuke. – os olhos dela estavam vidrados nele e demonstravam perplexidade e medo. – Eu pensei que fôssemos conversar... Tem tantas coisas...

- Como assim tantas coisas? – ele afastou-se um pouco, mas continuou de joelhos em frente a ela. – Por acaso você está transando com aquele cara?

- Não. Eu não estou, mas isso não quer dizer que você... – ela se calou.

- Que eu o quê? – ele não conseguia esconder a raiva crescente.

- Que você tenha o direito de cobrar uma coisa que já perdeu, ou melhor, que jogou fora há muito tempo.

Ele não esperava aquilo. Esfregou um dos punhos na testa, parecendo cansado.

- Espera aí. Isso faz tanto tempo.

- Não importa se foi há uma semana ou sete anos. O que importa é que aconteceu e não dá para querer continuar de onde paramos. – ela sentiu ganas de socá-lo para fazê-lo entender.

- Não venha com essa. Você sai com outro cara e quer me enganar com esse papo. – ele se levantou e seguiu até a janela.

- Eu já disse que não estou saindo com ele! – ela também se levantou e seguiu-o. Estavam ambos alterados.

- Então prove. – ele voltou-se para ela e prensou-a com o próprio corpo contra a parede.

Com uma das mãos ele subiu o vestido até a cintura enquanto beijava o pescoço dela com certa ânsia. Sakura olhava para cima, tentando não sentir nada. Tentando lembrar-se daquele Sasuke que ela tanto amara. Ele foi descendo a calcinha dela e à medida que fazia isso o nojo dela aumentava. Era impossível suportar.

Sakura empurrou-o com todas as suas forças.

- O Sasuke que eu amava... – uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela.- ... Jamais faria isso. O Sasuke que eu amava, acreditaria em mim. Porque o Sasuke que eu amava... – ela não conseguiu impedir que mais lágrimas viessem. -... Importava-se com as pessoas, mesmo que do jeito dele.

Ele ficou parado sem reação, enquanto ela andava até o tapete e pegava suas e coisas e depois saía pela porta do apartamento.

Sasuke deixou-se ficar ali. Não sabia o que pensar. Uma parte tinha raiva por ela não querê-lo e supostamente estar com outro homem. Mas a outra parte queria correr atrás dela e pedir desculpas. Apenas deixou-se ficar. Precisava pensar no acontecido.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Todo aquele dia havia sido estranho. A tarde estava tão quente que era impossível sair à rua. Agora um temporal se armava e grossos pingos de chuva caíam. Sakura andou sem rumo pelas ruas, deixando suas pernas a levarem, deixando a chuva escorrer por seu corpo. Sentia-se suja. O pregador de seu cabelo se desprendeu e caiu dentro de um bueiro. As mechas começaram a alisar novamente e grudarem no rosto. A maquiagem se desfez em minutos e o rímel deixava sulcos negros na face tão delicada. Ela não sabia mais se era por causa da chuva ou de suas lágrimas.

- Por que eles não atendem? – mais uma vez ela tentava ligar para seus amigos.

Ligou para Ino, para Naruto, para Hinata. Mas ninguém a atendia.

Subitamente ela sentiu frio. Era como se um vento cortante estivesse despedaçando-a. Ela estava sozinha. Não tinha ninguém a quem recorrer para um abraço, uma palavra de consolo. Aquelas ruas vazias e cinzas, aquele vento frio, aquelas gotas de chuva que machucavam fundo, suas lágrimas. Ela sentiu uma dor muito forte percorrer seu corpo.

Só havia uma pessoa a quem ela pudesse recorrer agora. Não sabia se por loucura ou necessidade de um amigo, mas iria procurar essa pessoa.

Atacou um táxi que passava e deu o endereço. Não havia mais ninguém e ela precisava de alguém. Era a única justificativa.

**-**

**-**

**-**

***** Trecho da música "Vienna", de Billy Joel.

**-**

**-**

**-**

E aí, o que acharam do Sasuke malvado? Coitadinho também... Ele está um pouco confuso. E a Sakura também. **=/**

Mereço reviews? **XD**

Bjo bjo

**=***


	14. Protège Moi

**A Arte da Paixão**

**-**

**"**Eu sou um sujo, um libertino

E toda vez que você desabafa sua melancolia

Eu pareço perder o poder da fala

Você está deslizando lentamente de meu alcance

Você me cultiva como uma sempre-viva

Você nunca viu meu lado solitário**"***

**-**

Protège Moi

**-**

**-**

A campainha tocou. Um barulho de passos foi ouvido, chaves batendo umas nas outras, a porta se abriu.

Ele usava uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa preta com os primeiros botões abertos. Um visual bem despojado. Ficou surpreso quando abriu a porta, retirou os óculos de grau que usava.

- Você? – ele abriu mais a porta para que ela pudesse passar.

Sakura parecia assustada. Mantinha as mãos segurando os braços, e seus dentes batiam de frio. As roupas pingavam e os cabelos estavam em um estado deplorável, assim como a maquiagem. O rímel escorria, enchendo a face de filetes pretos.

- Desculpe... Sai. – ela entrou no apartamento e parou no meio da sala.

- Tudo bem.

- Ei, Sai? Quem é?

Karin apareceu na porta do quarto e quando seu olhar caiu sobre Sakura seus olhos a fulminaram.

Como se aquele olhar pudesse machucá-la fisicamente, a garota de cabelos róseos encolheu-se mais ainda e virou-se para o outro lado.

- Eu não sabia que você recebia indigentes em casa Sai? Que boa alma! – Karin falava com escárnio.

- Vá embora. – ele encarou a ruiva.

- O quê? – ela parecia indignada.

- Já terminamos por hoje. Pode ir.

Ela continuava indignada, mas preferiu não contrariá-lo. Afinal, era seu chefe. Voltou ao quarto e pegou todos os papéis e suas coisas. Enquanto isso Sai observava intrigado a outra garota, que se mantinha de costas e tremia muito. Quando Karin reapareceu na porta do quarto ainda deu uma olhada para Sakura e depois para Sai, que mantinha sua expressão anormalmente fria, então saiu pela porta de entrada que continuava aberta.

- Até amanhã. – Karin disse lascivamente, encostando os dedos no rosto de Sai.

Quando a ruiva enfim saiu, Sai fechou a porta. Encarou mais uma vez a médica, mas resolveu não falar nada. Andou até os degraus que separavam a sala do quarto e adentrou no último.

- É assim que você as dispensa? – Sakura disse com desprezo.

Ela ria baixinho enquanto tremia de frio.

Depois de alguns instantes ele reapareceu descendo os degraus indo em direção a garota.

- Toma? – ele disse jogando uma toalha felpuda sobre a cabeça dela.

- Desculpa... de novo. – novamente ela caiu em melancolia.

"Eu sempre falo as coisas erradas para ele... Por quê? E por que ele não se irrita com isso?"

Sakura pegou a toalha e se enrolou nela, tirou os sapatos e os deixou no chão. Seus olhos seguiram Sai que ia até a cozinha.

- Está frio lá fora e não é bom pegar uma chuva dessas. Quer um chá?

- Não. – ela falava muito baixo, mais para si mesma que para ele. – Eu molhei seu chão.

Sai seguiu o olhar dela e viu uma poça pequena no chão, perto de onde ela estava.

- Não se preocupe. – ele andou até ela. – Tome. – ele entregou uma caneca.

- Eu disse que não queria chá.

- É café. – ele seguiu pra o quarto sorvendo o líquido que estava em sua própria caneca.

Ela o seguiu a certa distância, entrando também no quarto.

- Eu não disse que queria café. – ela tomou um gole do líquido quente e fez uma careta. – Está amargo!

- É bom para curar ressaca.

- Eu não estou bêbada.

Ele voltou-se para ela.

- Então por que está assim? – ele indicou o vestido e a maquiagem.

- Porque eu passei horas na chuva querendo e não querendo vir para cá.

Ele não entendeu muito bem o que ela realmente queria dizer. Resolveu não questionar. Apenas virou as costas para ela e andou até a janela, com a caneca de café na mão. Apoiou-se com uma das mãos no vidro.

"E por que querer e não querer vir?", ele pensou.

- E por que você veio?

Ela pensou um instante. Fitava o chão. Também não sabia.

- Talvez eu precisasse vir.

Ele voltou-se para ela com uma expressão intrigada no rosto.

- Precisasse?

- Você é a única luz que eu vejo no fim do túnel. – ela o encarou e seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente. – Você é o único que pode me salvar. – uma lágrima muito pequenina escorreu.

"_Me ajude Sai! Por favor..._".

Uma voz antiga soou na mente dele, e por um instante o chão sob seus pés parecia ter sumido. Não sabia se eram os olhos dela, as palavras tão parecidas, o mesmo sorriso triste... Ele quis gritar que ela parasse, que fosse embora e o deixasse com sua própria dor... Mas ele simplesmente andou até um canto do quarto, havia um sistema de áudio ali. Escolheu uma música ao acaso. Placebo, "Special Needs"... A melodia só deixava o ar mais pesado e o silêncio mais palpável.

Ele voltou para o outro lado quarto onde estava antes. Ela continuava em pé no mesmo lugar. Ele passou reto sem nem ao mesmo olhar de soslaio. Ela sentiu mais frio ainda e enrolou-se na toalha. Ele foi em direção ao quadro que estava pintando há dias. Apenas tinta preta e linhas desconexas formando aqui e ali uma expressão, alguma coisa que logo se desfazia em mais linhas negras. Começou com um pincel fino para fazer os últimos retoques antes de fazer as sombras.

- Por que você me ignora?

- Por que tem alguma coisa em você que me deixam... – ele não conseguiu continuar. Não havia palavras que pudessem explicar.

Ele continuava de frente para o quadro. Em nenhum momento olhava para trás, para ela.

Sakura permanecia de pé, olhando para o chão como se em sua mente estivesse enxergando toda a sua vida. Decepção? Mágoas? Desespero? Medo? Sentimentos depreciativos? Não. Era mais que isso. Era a realidade de se chegar a tal ponto que é impossível sentir qualquer coisa. Era angústia. O fato de não sentir nada. Era o fundo do poço.

- Você me deseja? – ela encarou as costas dele, esperando que ele tivesse alguma reação.

- Não. – ele foi rápido.

- Mas você não deseja todas as mulheres que trás para cá? – ela começou a falar rápido, de forma desesperada, sem se preocupar em medir palavras. – Você não me desejou quando nos encontramos na galeria? Vamos faça algo! Mande-me embora quando terminar seu trabalho sujo, quando seu desejo acabar.

Ele apenas colocou os dedos no fundo da tinta preta e começou a passá-los pela tela. Sim, ele a desejava. Mas não podia. Não ela. Não sabia o porquê. Quem sabe não existisse um porquê. Ele não podia maculá-la.

- Vamos, faça algo! – ela gritou desesperada, caindo de joelhos no chão.

Estavam ambos mergulhados em lembranças profundas demais, dolorosas demais para perceberem o outro, para perceberem o que o outro necessitava. Era difícil para ambos entenderem a complexidade de suas próprias personalidades e a personalidade do outro.

Ele continuava mergulhando os dedos na tinta e passando pela tela. Pingos grosso caíam no chão, mas ele não se importava. Só conseguia ouvir o choro dela. Os soluços que se misturam com lembranças turva.

- Me ajude Sai! Por favor... – Sakura dizia enquanto chorava.

"Me ajude Sai! Por favor..."

As vozes se misturaram. As faces, as palavras, as emoções complicadas demais.

- Sai... – Sakura chamou-o.

Ele voltou-se para ela, apenas girando um pouco o corpo no banco, parando de lado e olhando ainda sobre o ombro. Não pode impedir aquele sentimento de surpresa. Não entendia aquela atitude. Os pingos de tinta pingavam de seus dedos.

Ela estava lá. No mesmo lugar. Novamente de pé. A toalha caída de um lado. O vestido totalmente caído sob seus pés. O rosto um pouco mais limpo, mas ainda com resquícios do rímel, o olhar um pouco perdido.

- Por favor, Sai... – ela estendeu-lhe um braço.

A respiração dele se tornou ofegante. Era óbvio que a desejava. Mas era diferente. Ele a desejava com o todo o seu corpo, com toda a sua alma. Não podia evitar-se de contemplar cada pedaço daquele corpo seminu a sua frente. Sabia que seria o maior pecado de sua vida. Levantou-se e segurou a mão dela que estava estendida em sua direção. O toque frio fez ambos estremecerem. Ele foi se aproximando lentamente, até que parou em frente à garota. Ele era mais alto, mas ela apenas elevou o olhar para encontrar o dele por alguns instantes.

- Eu sou sua. – ela disse de forma lasciva, logo após beijando com apetite os lábios dele, segurando o rosto de Sai com as mãos, mordendo o lábio inferior de tempos e tempos.

Ele inicialmente permaneceu imóvel. Queria parar a ambos. Mas a cada movimento dela o corpo dele ia se enchendo de um desejo cada vez mais impossível de controlar. Era o lado mais negro dele, que se deixava levar pelos apetites mais primitivos que um ser humano poderia ter.

Com certa destreza segurou a cintura dela com as duas mãos e a puxou para muito perto, agora a beijando também com ferocidade. Sua língua pediu passagem e rápida começou a perscrutar cada canto da boca da médica.

Então num movimento rápido jogou com força sobre a cama. Separaram-se. Ele por um instante pensou em parar, mas o rosto dela, a expressão de pleno gozo impeliu-o a continuar. Andou até ela, subindo na cama e colocando um dos joelhos entre as pernas dela. Ficou de joelhos sobre a cama. Ela estava deitada com as pernas superficialmente entreabertas. Sai inclinou-se um pouco e com uma das mãos acariciou os cabelos de róseos que caíam sobre a cama. Ela puxou pelo pescoço fazendo-o deitar-se sobre ela e o beijando novamente. Não queria ter tempo de se arrepender. Não entendia o que sentia, mas não queria parar agora.

Sakura foi desabotoando a camisa dele enquanto ele abria o zíper da calça. Suspenderam o beijo por um momento para que ele tirasse a roupa, com movimentos rápidos. Então ele abaixou-se novamente e começou a beijar o pescoço de Sakura. Foi descendo para o colo e com agilidade retirou o sutiã que ela usava e jogou-o longe. Passou de leve a língua por entre os seios e cariciou-os com uma das mãos, o que deixou marcas pretas no corpo de Sakura. Era a tinta que ele havia usado anteriormente para pintar o quadro. Conforme ele descia os beijos ficavam mais quentes e marcas de tinta eram deixadas. Ele foi lentamente tirando a calcinha dela, beijando primeiro a barriga e depois a parte interna das coxas. Nesse momento ela não conseguiu suprimir um gemido. Ele finalmente tirou a calcinha dela e com uma das mãos subiu dos pés até a cintura, tocando de leve com os dedos e fazendo-a sentir arrepios de um prazer até então desconhecido.

Sakura não era mais virgem e tivera outros namorados depois de Sasuke. Mas Sai era diferente. Havia algo diferente, Ino não havia a prevenido sobre isso.

- Sai... – a voz dela saiu mais tremida do que desejava.

Ele voltou até o rosto dela e pegou-a desprevenida em um beijo. Ela mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto ele ia passando as mãos pelo corpo dela e os aproximando mais.

Ele parou o beijo que havia sido mais brando e encostou a fronte de ambos, enquanto com as mãos apoiava-se e conduzia-a para que os quadris se encaixassem.

- Arrependida... ? – ele sussurrou.

Ela o puxou para mais perto, agora possibilitando que ele a penetrasse. Mordeu o lábio inferior dele e depois o pescoço, passando então de leve a língua pelo último local. Ele se perdeu entre o pescoço e o ombro dela. Beijando e mordendo também. Começou a penetrá-la, mas sem ser rápido demais. Queria levar aquilo ao máximo.

- Ah... – Sakura soltou um gemido alto quando o sentiu dentro de si.

- Psiu... – ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela, passando uma das mãos pela orelha e descendo rápido até a coxa.

Quando por fim estava com o membro totalmente dentro dela começaram um movimento ritmado. Pela primeira vez ele conseguia se satisfazer completamente com aquilo. Era a primeira garota que se deixava levar por aquela cadência e conseguia acompanhá-lo perfeitamente.

- Protege-me do que eu quero. – ele sussurrou mais uma vez no ouvido dela. E então voltou a beijar o pescoço agora na parte da frente, descendo até entre os seios pequenos.

- E o que você quer? – ela riu, pensando ser uma brincadeira. Respirava com dificuldade.

- O seu corpo – ele ia dizendo com uma voz suave -, a sua alma, você.

Ela segurou os ombros dele fazendo-o voltar para mais perto do rosto dela para que pudesse beijá-lo com volúpia. O desejo começou a se intensificar e as estocadas ficaram mais fortes e rápidas. Já não pensavam sobre os medos anteriores, era impossível!

Sakura arranhava as costas de Sai enquanto se beijavam. A língua dele alcançando cada espaço da boca, ambos estavam ofegantes e suavam. Não sabiam há quanto tempo estavam ali quando por fim Sai sentiu seu sêmen escorrer dentro de Sakura. Ela não conseguiu se impedir de gemer mais alto.

Ficaram por um instante assim, ambos no ápice, perdidos no tempo, apenas aquele sentimento de completude.

Mas passou, talvez rápido demais, como ambos se dariam conta depois. Ele continuou dentro dela por um tempo, deitado sobre o corpo de Sakura. A cabeça no colo dela, ouvindo as batidas do coração, enquanto ela acaricia os cabelos dele. Não falavam, não se encaravam. Ambos com medo do que o outro estaria pensando. Então ele saiu, mas continuou deitado sobre ela. Ela sentiu uma sensação desconfortável, mas não disse nada.

Sai tomou coragem e levantou o rosto para fitá-la. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas e ele sentia-se cansado.

Sakura afastou alguns fios de cabelo molhados de suor que caíam sobre os olhos dele. O olhar dele demonstrava certa preocupação, mas logo as pálpebras começaram a se fechar.

Ele não queria dormir, piscou para tentar se manter acordado, mas aquilo só piorava. A expressão dela era calma e os gestos aconchegantes. Ele sentia-se seguro... Acabou se rendendo aos braços do sono e as teias complexas dos sonhos.

**-**

**-**

**-**

* Trecho da música "Without You I'm Nothing", da banda Placebo.

E o título significa Me Proteja, em francês. É inspirado em uma música da mesma banda.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Só peço uma coisa: não me apedrejem, por favor... **x.x**

Não tenho muita experiência em escrever essas coisas e tentei dar o meu melhor. Só que agora no final minha mãe começou a rondar o pc e eu fiquei com medo que ela lesse o que eu estava escrevendo. Ela me mataria...! **=D** Huashuashua

Espero que estejam gostando da fic.

Vou responder as reviews:

**Brubs: **Vou responder as duas reviews de uma vez só. **^^v**

Na verdade eu não sei ainda ao certo o que eu vou fazer com o Sasuke, então ainda dá para ter esperanças de que ele seja feliz.. **XD **Apesar de que o meu desejo seria matá-lo atropelado por um caminhão da **Coca-Cola**. *****Odeio o Sasuke ù_ú*****

Sim, Sai e Karin é horrendo. Mas é que eu não queria que o Sasuke tivesse tantas fãs.. **u_ú** *****muito má***,** e eu precisava de uma assistente para o Sai, e que fosse meio atirada e que fizesse a Sakura sentir um pouco de ciúmes em algum momento. E qual o melhor personagem? A Karin, óbvio! **\o/** Hehehe

Ah, você adivinhou a minha idéia da Sakura correr para os braços do Sai. =/ Sem graça.. Hehe.. Mas era óbvio que era ele, né?! **X)**

Espero que esteja gostando e obrigada pelas reviews.

Bjo bjo

**=***


	15. Tout Le Monde

**A Arte da Paixão**

**-**

**"**Todo o mundo é uma pessoa engraçada

E todo o mundo tem a alma emaranhada

Todo mundo tem uma infância que ressoa

No fundo de um bolso esquecido

Todo mundo tem restos de sonhos

E cantos de vida devastados

Todo mundo procurou alguma coisa um dia

Mas todo mundo não a encontrou

Mas todo mundo não a encontrou**"**

**-**

Tout Le Monde

**-**

**-**

Comparada a noite anterior, aquela manhã era belíssima. O sol estava levemente encoberto por nuvens e uma brisa leve balançava as folhas das árvores e tornava o clima agradável. A luz que entrava no apartamento que ficava em frente ao Central Park era muito tênue.

As pálpebras de Sai se abriram de forma lenta, não pela luz, mas sim porque ele ainda se sentia cansado. Depois de um tempo em que passou deitado, entre as teias do sono e as luzes da realidade, abriu por fim os olhos. Não foi sem surpresa que percebeu que as cortinas da janela de seu quarto estavam fechadas. Ele nunca as fechava. Prestando mais atenção ele percebeu pela claridade de fora que não deveria ser tão cedo quanto ele imaginara.

"Fui enganado por uma cortina", ele pensou e um leve sorriso se delineou em seus lábios. "Ela deve ter fechado por causa da claridade forte que vem de fora". O sorriso aumentou ao lembrar-se de Sakura.

Sai estava deitado de costas em sua cama, coberto até a cintura pelo lençol. Ele abriu os braços, espreguiçando-se e se agarrando aos lençóis abaixo de seu corpo. Fechou os olhos lembrando-se do que havia acontecido. Talvez não tivesse sido uma má idéia ir em frente. Lembrava-se, embevecido, dos últimos momentos antes de acabar dormindo. Era tudo tão calmo e ele sentia- se tão completo. E sabia que ela deveria estar sentindo o mesmo.

Aquela era a primeira vez que ele deixava uma garota dormir em sua casa depois de terem passado a noite juntos e ele sentia-se feliz por não ter tido pesadelos ou crises asmáticas. Sakura não precisava se assustar com as lembranças ruins que eram apenas dele. Ele queria que ela ficasse ilesa de todo aquele lixo que era o passado dele.

Enfim, Sai resolveu levantar. Ainda ficou um tempo sentado na cama olhando para o chão onde suas roupas estavam jogadas. Havia pingos de tinta também, em alguns lugares no chão, mas ele não se preocupou. Depois pagaria para que alguém limpasse seu apartamento. Agora apenas queria aproveitar a maré de sorte em sua vida.

Sai levantou-se e enrolou o lençol ao redor de sua cintura, pois ainda estava nu, e como nunca teve uma garota em sua casa naquelas situações não sabia como ela reagiria se o visse daquela forma. Sorriu novamente ao pensar em uma possível expressão de timidez no rosto dela. Foi andando até a porta do quarto, desceu os degraus sem olhar muito ao redor. O apartamento estava estranhamente silencioso.

- Sakura? – ele chamou.

Silêncio.

Ela não estava em seu quarto, nem na espaçosa sala e muito menos na cozinha. Sai foi até os outros dois quartos do apartamento, um deles era um pequeno ateliê, mas ela também não estava lá. Não havia ninguém nos banheiros também. Ela definitivamente não estava em lugar algum do apartamento. Pensou em ligar para o porteiro e pedir se ela havia deixado um recado, mas um desânimo súbito caiu sobre ele. Certamente ela não teria deixado.

Ficou parado em frente à porta do seu quarto, sobre os degraus, atônito. O que teria acontecido? Talvez ela tivesse algum compromisso... O trabalho. Talvez... Mas ele não sabia onde ela trabalhava e nem o número de seu celular.

Pensou em sentar-se sobre os degraus e simplesmente ficar ali. Mas não, não podia. Não podia parar. Isso o faria pensar sobre o assunto. E pensar era a última coisa que ele queria agora. Não queria fazer nenhum julgamento precipitado.

Decidiu que iria para o trabalho e deixaria um recado com o porteiro para o caso de ela voltar. Levantou-se um pouco mais confiante e foi até a cozinha, ligou a cafeteira e virou-se para a bancada para pegar sua caneca. Havia uma folha pequena ali, como de um bloco de anotações. Haviam duas frases curtas, mas que marcaram fundo.

_Eu sempre faço e falo as coisas erradas para você._

_Desculpe-me!_

_Sakura Haruno_

"As coisas erradas?". Definitivamente ele não esperava por aquilo.

Largou o bilhete novamente sobre a bancada, juntamente com a caneca. Desligou a cafeteira e foi até o banheiro para tomar um banho. Iria direto para a galeria. Precisava trabalhar e não podia se dar ao luxo de chegar atrasado.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura pediu para o motorista do táxi para parar duas quadras antes de sua casa. Ela queria caminhar um pouco. Estava feliz. Não sabia por que, mas sentia-se segura, bonita, desejada. Admitia que saíra de forma um pouco fria da casa de Sai, mas iria o procurar mais tarde. Na verdade, quando ela acordou ao lado dele teve muito medo do que poderia acontecer depois. Não sabia o que ele estava pensando dela. Com certeza devia achá-la fútil por tê-lo procurado depois de tudo que já havia lhe dito.

E ela também não sabia o que sentia em relação a ele e tudo o que acontecera. Saíra da casa de Sasuke de forma brusca e estava alterada. Talvez fosse apenas isso... Sasuke... Quando Sakura lembrou-se dele um peso caiu sobre seus ombros. Como iria o encarar depois de tudo que acontecera nesta última noite? O que diriam um ao outro?

Não, ela não queria pensar naquilo. Ela apenas queria sentir aquela alegria momentânea. O sol esquentando sua pele, a brisa balançando seus cabelos. Entrou no prédio cantarolando. Chamou o elevador. Em instantes estava em casa. Queria tomar um banho e um bom café da manhã. Apesar de que já serem quase dez horas.

"É... Acho que o mais certo seria um brunch", ela sorriu.

Antes que pudesse dar o próximo passo algo fora do comum aconteceu. Sakura não esperava ninguém aquela manhã, justamente por isso quando a campainha tocou teve um sobressalto. Mas sem se preocupar voltou-se novamente para a porta e a abriu.

Não pode mascarar seu susto ao vê-lo ali.

- Sasuke?

Ele estava ereto em frente à porta, com um semblante um pouco contrariado, as mãos no bolso da calça. Usava terno e gravata. O olhar que ele lançou para ela foi frio como o usual antes da noite anterior.

- Entre. – ela deu espaço para que ele passasse pela porta.

Ele passou rápido e parou no centro da pequena sala do apartamento, de costas para ela. Ela permaneceu atrás dele, encostada a porta que acabara de fechar.

- Eu não esperava encontrá-lo... Quer dizer... Que você viesse aqui. Ahm... Eu sei que temos que conver...

Ele interrompeu-a voltando-se para ela.

- Você esqueceu que tem deveres a cumprir com o hospital?

- Como? – Sakura parecia atônita.

- De acordo com o que Tsunade me disse você tinha uma cirurgia muito importante hoje.

- A cirurgia! Merda! – a médica bateu com a palma da mão em sua própria testa. – Que idiota que eu sou!

Sasuke não demonstrou nenhuma emoção a reação da garota.

- Então ela pediu para que eu a achasse e levasse para o hospital.

Sakura fitou-o um pouco preocupada.

- Como você me achou? – a voz dela saiu baixa.

Ele evitou o olhar dela.

- Eu supus que depois do acontecido de ontem você procuraria alguém conhecido.

Sakura estremeceu. Ele saberia de algo?

- Mas eu falei com a Ino e o Naruto e eles não sabiam nada de você. – Sasuke caminhava em direção a pequena mesa onde Sakura fazia suas refeições. – Então eu pensei que você estivesse em casa. Na verdade – nesse instante ele levantou um pouco o tom de voz. – eu me surpreendi bastante quando não encontrei você aqui. – Sasuke apoiou uma das mãos na mesa.

- Eu... eu... – Sakura não encontrava uma desculpa plausível.

- É melhor você se arrumar para irmos para o hospital.

- Sasuke?

Ele olhou-a por sobre os ombros. Mas ele não fitava os olhos dela e sim outra parte do corpo. Instintivamente a médica colocou uma das mãos sobre o local. Foi só nesse momento que ela percebeu o porquê de ele olhar para seu pescoço. Sentiu uma dor muito leve. Devia estar roxo por causa da noite anterior. Ela sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. Era por isso que Sasuke evitava olhá-la.

- Eu... eu posso explicar.

- Você não me deve explicações. – ele parecia frio e calculista.

- Sasuke... O que aconteceu ontem... Eu estava confusa...

- Confusa? – a voz dele era soava irônica quando se voltou para ela. – Por quê?

Aquilo a pegou desprevenida. Não esperava que ele fosse tão direto.

- Bem... tantas coisas aconteceram... – era difícil para ela falar, mas de súbito as palavras começaram a jorrar como se tivessem vida e quisessem sair do corpo dela. – Desde que você foi embora. Quero dizer, desde que você me deixou para vir para os E.U.A as coisas mudaram muito. Não dá para ignorar. Não dá para querer continuar de onde paramos.

- Eu sei, você já me falou tudo isso! – ele havia perdido a paciência agora. – Eu entendo tudo isso Sakura. Eu estava me sentindo péssimo ontem à noite pelo que fiz e quando soube que você não estava no hospital e também não te encontrei em casa fiquei apavorado pensando em que insanidade você poderia ter cometido.

Novamente pega de surpresa Sakura não sabia o que falar. Mas ele continuou:

- Mas agora eu vejo na minha frente que tipo de insanidade foi. – ele apontou para o vestido amarrotado dela. – Você disse que não poderia recomeçar de onde paramos, mas pode começar com qualquer um a qualquer hora. – a expressão dele era de total nojo.

- Não me trate como se eu fosse uma prostituta. – foi a vez de ela ficar exaltada.

- E que nome eu devo usar para uma mulher que desfaz do homem que dizia que amava, para logo após se deita com outro qualquer? – a voz dele soou mais calma mas nem por isso menos fria.

Sakura ficou olhando para o chão enquanto ele a encarava. Mas então juntando todas as suas forças ainda disse:

- Você tem os seus motivos pra agir da forma que age e eu tenho os meus.

- Não venha com desculpas sem fundamentos. – ele voltou-se novamente para mesa, ficando de costas para ela.

- Sasuke compreenda. Nós já não fazemos mais parte um da vida do outro. Nós mudamos muito.

Ele voltou-se novamente para ela, já mais calmo.

- Eu direi para Tsunade que você não está se sentindo bem e amanhã conversara com ela.

Sem esperar uma reação dela e se dirigiu para a porta e saiu silenciosamente do apartamento.

Ela ficou onde estava. Apenas deixou-se cair no chão, com lágrimas grossas escorrendo pelo rosto.

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Bom dia Sai. – Karin falava irônica.

Sai simplesmente passou reto sem falar com ninguém, subiu as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar e entrou em seu escritório. Logo depois Karin entrou levando algumas pastas.

- Eu terminei os relatórios que faltavam. – ela já falava com mais calma.

- Obrigada. Pode deixar em cima da mesa.

Sai estava de costas e enchia uma xícara com café.

- Pensei que não viria hoje... – Karin estava jogando indiretas para ver o que conseguia.

Ele andou até a sua cadeira e deixou a xícara sobre a mesa, sentou-se e começou a analisar os papéis.

- Dormiu bem? – ela pediu.

Ele levantou o rosto e pelo olhar dele ela se arrependeu de ter falado alguma coisa.

- Se você nãos está disposta a fazer seu trabalho pode pedir demissão.

- De-desculpe Sai.

- Você poderia se retirar?! – ele voltou sua atenção para os relatórios.

- Claro! – ela saiu rápida.

Quando estava na porta Karin ainda ouviu.

- E eu não quero ser incomodado hoje.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Ele estava tomando um café tranquilamente e lendo o jornal quando ouviu seu nome.

- Sasuke! – Naruto falou com seu usual tom alto.

- Não grite. Você está em um hospital. – o moreno falou entre dentes.

Como se não tivesse ouvido a reclamação do amigo Naruto sentou-se na cadeira do outro lado da pequena mesa, ficando assim um de frente para o outro.

- Eu vim ver a Sakura para contar as novidades, mas não a encontrei. Você sabe se ela está no hospital? – o loiro sorria.

- Ela não vem hoje. – Sasuke continuou sério, lendo o jornal.

- Ah, eu tinha tanta coisa para falar sobre mim e a Hinata. Mas e você e a Sakura como estão? – Naruto questionou em tom brincalhão.

Sasuke suspirou demonstrando assim que sua irritação aumentava, coisa que não passou despercebida por Naruto.

- Ei, o que houve?

- Nada, Naruto. Cuide da sua própria vida! – Sasuke estourou com o amigo.

- Eu não me importo se o problema for com você. Você resolve tudo e sempre diz que não precisa da nossa ajuda. – essa foi a vez de Naruto ficar sério. – Mas se o problema é com a Sakura eu quero saber o que está acontecendo.

O moreno deixou o jornal de lado.

- Por que você não pergunta para ela então?

- Porque é você que está aqui na minha frente e pelo que eu percebi tem algo com você nessa história.

Ambos se fitavam como nos velhos tempos. Era como se o olhar dos dois faiscasse.

- Sasuke, o que há com você? Será que ficou tão frio que não consegue nem confiar nos amigos?!

Desde que se reencontraram depois de muitos anos, Naruto havia percebido que Sasuke estava mais frio do que nos velhos tempos, mas nunca havia comentado sobre isso. Sabia que os problemas com a família Uchiha aumentavam a cada dia e Sasuke tinha que carregar um peso muito grande sozinho. Mas eles estavam ali sempre. Ele, Sakura, Itachi e tantos outros que já haviam tentado se aproximar. Mas ele sempre afastava a todos com seu ar de superioridade. Aquilo exasperava Naruto, mas ele sabia que era um dos únicos que conseguia destruir essa barreira que Sasuke criava.

- Naruto – o moreno desviou o olhar -, eu tive uma discussão com a Sakura. Só isso.

- O que você fez? – Naruto ficou apreensivo.

Sasuke fitou-o incrédulo e então ficou um tempo em silêncio.

- Ontem eu a convidei para ir ao meu apartamento, mas... – ele não sabia como explicar uma situação tão delicada. Resolveu ser direto – eu acabei indo longe demais. Ela saiu de lá... as pressas. Não veio trabalhar hoje e então a diretora do hospital me mandou procurá-la.

- E? – Naruto parecia preocupado.

- Eu acho que ela está tendo um caso com outro cara. – Sasuke tomou um último gole de café.

- E você está com ciúmes?! – Naruto riu já mais aliviado.

- Não é nada disso seu idiota! – Sasuke tentava controlar sua irritação. – Esse cara... Ela me pediu para pesquisar sobre ele. Eu não gostei do que li.

- Como assim?

- Ele não é uma boa pessoa.

Naruto analisou o caso por um instante e depois sentenciou:

- Eu acho que você deve conversar com ela.

- Talvez ela não queira me ver.

Sasuke já se preparava para voltar ao trabalho.

- Fale o que sente. O que realmente sente Sasuke.

Eles se despediram e o Uchiha voltou ao seu escritório pensando nas palavras do amigo.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Ino caminhava alegre pelas ruas. Havia saído mais cedo do hospital porque combinara de sair com Gaara. Eles combinaram de se encontrar e um café no Soho e depois sairiam juntos já que ambos tinham a noite livre.

Ela atravessou a rua e dobrou a esquina seguinte. Foi aí que viu algo que a deixou incrédula. Gaara estava conversando com aquele cara em frente ao café. Justamente com aquele homem. Então eles se conheciam. De repente as coisas começaram a ficar confusas na mente de Ino. Tudo que ela queria era sair dali o mais rápido possível.

A loira pegou o primeiro táxi que viu e disse o endereço mais longe dali que conhecia. Sentia nojo de si mesma. Como poderia ter caído no mesmo truque duas vezes? Como poderia ser tão burra? Tudo começou a girar rápido demais. Não podia ser real.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Wooow!**

Mais um capítulo! **\o\ /o/**

Será que vocês vão me matar por causa dele?! **o.o''**

Todo mundo torcendo pelo Sai e pela Sakura e a autora vai lá e destrói os sonhos de todos... **ç.ç **

Isso é muita maldade! Mas logo vocês irão entender o porquê de tudo isso. Prometo! **\o7**

Mudando de assunto...

Gent**eeeeeee**... pra ser sincera: Eu Amo Vocês! **sz**

As reviews que vocês me deixaram fizeram de mim uma autora super hiper mega ultra feliz! ***-***

Vocês não têm noção de quantas vezes eu li e reli todas elas. **X)**

Queria agradecer muito por isso. Sério, sabe. Pode de não parecer, mas faz muita diferença quando você sabe que as pessoas estão gostando do que você escreve. E saber as opiniões de vocês também é algo muito importante para mim.

Vou responder as reviews agora (e como das outras vezes, para as pessoas que deixaram mais de uma review eu vou respondê-las juntas )

**Brubs:** Pois é, eu também pensei nessa questão da camisinha enquanto eu escrevia. Mas acabei não colocando. Quem sabe possa fazer alguma diferença na história mais tarde (talvez daqui a nove meses **XD** /tahparei), mas não prometo nada por enquanto **u_ú .**

Sim, é complicado quando as mães estão por perto **=/**

Huashuashuashuasushua... Sabe que eu nem tinha percebido isso que você disse sobre a Karin ir à casa do Sai**. =O** Que autora ruim que eu sou. Poderia ter trabalhado mais esse aspecto... ***-*** Mas agora já foi.. Existirão outras chances... hehe

Bjo bjo e obrigada pela review! **^^/**

**V. Lovett: **Aiinnn **=B** Eu tinha pensado nessa hipótese de demorar mais para postar... mas é que eu não consigo.. **ç.ç**

Huashuashuashua... é que sei lá... eu devo ter algum problema **XD**

E também porque eu estou com algumas idéias novas para uma próxima fic, só que eu não consigo escrever duas fics ao mesmo tempo porque eu gosto de pesquisar várias coisas antes de começar a escrever. Para tentar dominar bem o assunto que eu quero abordar. **=/**

Aí fica meio difícil... mas sei lá. Talvez nas próximas eu siga suas instruções! **\o7**

Huashuashuahsua... pior, os dois são cafajestes! E agora? ***O***

O jeito é a Sakura ficar para titia **u_ú**

Huasuashushua

Podíamos fazer uma campanha: MORTE AO SASUKE! **\o/**

/tahparei**¬¬''**

Sim... eu consegui escrever um hentai. Nossa, fiquei com tanto medo de fazer alguma coisa errada. **o.o''** Mas eu consegui! **\o/**

Sim, eu digo, mães são um problema nessas horas... **¬¬'**

Na verdade a minha idéia inicial era colocar "Without you I'm nothing", não "Special Needs". Até porque é um trecho da primeira que eu coloquei no início. Mas aí na hora que eu estava escrevendo eu estava ouvindo a segunda música e achei que acabou combinando mais, mas ao mesmo tempo aquele trecho combina com os sentimentos do Sai em relação à Sakura. Aí eu misturei tudo... **XD** Também amo Placebo!! ***-***

Sério que vocês cantaram?! Que máximo! *-* Às vezes eu tento cantar enquanto ouço a música, mas fica uma merda .. **D=** *****a autora não tem vocação para canto /**fato**–q*****

Eu também não odeio ela, até porque não acredito que ela tenha roubado o Sasuke. Na verdade o sentimento dela e relação a ele é igual ao da Sakura. No fim a culpa é sempre dele. **u_úb** / hehe

Ahhh **\o/**... você não sabe como fiquei feliz ao ler suas reviews, principalmente em relação ao capítulo que contém hentai. Eu estava tão nervosa, mas aí fiquei feliz ao ler sua opinião. E fico feliz por saber que você está gostando da fic!

Bjo bjo! **=***

**Zisis: **Oie! Que bom que você está gostando da fic ***-* **Você nem imagina o quanto eu fico feliz por saber disso. Sabe, a gente sempre fica meio com um pé atrás quando escreve algo, e é bom saber que as pessoas estão gostando. Fico mais segura para escrever!

Pois é! Aí é que está a questão central da fic. Porque tanto o Sasuke quanto o Sai estão dando tudo de si e enfrentando muitas coisas pela Sakura. Agora depende dela... **^^'** Só que tem muitas coisas que ela não sabe sobre eles também, e sempre tem a opinião dos amigos que nos influenciam muito... Aí fica complicado! **=/**

Bem, mas não vou falar mais senão vou acabar contando o final da fic! **XD**

Bjo bjo ! E espero que continue lendo e gostando da história! **\o/**

**Stelar: **Oi! Fico feliz por saber que você está gostando da fic!

Sim.. no fim o Sasuke é só um emo que vai ser atropelado por um caminhão da **Coca-Cola**! **u_ú** / Huashushuas

Siiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmm, o Itachi! ***0***

*autora babando lembrando do Uchiha gostoso, maravilhoso,...*****

Ai ai... mas quem matou ele né?! O Sasuke emo, vulgo NX Zero **ò.ó**

Affee!

Não posso falar disso agora, se o Sai vai assumir ela ou não. Até porque você viu o que aconteceu nesse capítulo né?! **=/ **

Só o tempo pode responder! **n.n = ***pura filosofia barata **¬¬'***

Bjo bjo! **=***

**Raiza: **Oie! **=D**

Que bom, que bom, que bom que você está gostando! Aqui está mais um capítulo. E logo vou postar o próximo! Espero que continue lendo e qualquer dúvida, sugestão, crítica... é só mandar uma review! **\o/**

Bjo bjo! **=***

Beeem, é isso pessoal! Até a próxima...

*****Waaaaarrrpp*** /o/**

Ah, esqueci de falar.

O trecho no início é de uma música da cantora francesa (e, diga-se de passagem, esposa do primeiro ministro da França /échique**;D**) _Carla Bruni_. E o nome do capítulo é o nome dessa música. A tradução do titulo é: Todo mundo.


	16. Tout Le Monde Parte II

**A Arte da Paixão**

**-**

**"**Todo o mundo é uma pessoa engraçada

E todo o mundo tem a alma emaranhada

Todo mundo tem uma infância que ressoa

No fundo de um bolso esquecido

Todo mundo tem restos de sonhos

E cantos de vida devastados

Todo mundo procurou alguma coisa um dia

Mas todo mundo não a encontrou

Mas todo mundo não a encontrou**"**

**-**

Tout Le Monde

Parte II

**-**

**-**

- A garota te deixou? – Gaara segurava a xícara de chá muito perto do rosto.

Ele havia parado subitamente o ato de levar a xícara aos lábios quando ouviu a última parte da história de Sai.

Não foi fácil fazê-lo desabafar, e agora Gaara sabia o porquê.

- Não zombe. É uma situação complicada. – as bochechas de Sai estavam levemente rosadas.

- Desculpe. Mas é que isso é bem incomum. – Gaara riu, voltando a sua última ação.

O ruivo tomou um gole do chá e como Sai permaneceu em silêncio, ele resolveu continuar.

- E agora?

- Como assim? – Sai pareceu não entender.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Não há nada para ser feito. – o moreno estava com a usual expressão fria.

- Ah, não vem com esse papo agora. Ele não faz mais sentido.

- O que você está insinuando? – Sai toou um gole do próprio chá, agora fitando o amigo.

- É óbvio que você está apaixonado por ela. Admita!

- Continue. – sai queria ouvir a teoria do amigo.

- É a primeira vez que você não dispensa uma garota da pior forma possível. Como você sempre fazia. – Gaara deu ênfase à última parte. – Isso já é de se surpreender. E aí quando ela deixa você, ao invés de ficar feliz por não precisar se livrar dela, você fica aí como um Romeu rejeitado.

Sai arqueou uma sobrancelha quando ouviu a comparação do amigo.

- Você deve estar estranhando a comparação. Mas pense, Tudo e todos estão contra vocês, mas no final o casal supera todos os problemas e tem seu momento juntos.

- E depois morrem. – Sai disse friamente, deixando de prestar atenção no amigo.

- Aí é que está a diferença. – Gaara deixou o lado dramático de lado e voltou a ficar sério.

- E qual seria? – o moreno continuava alheio.

- Faça um final diferente.

Sai ergueu os olhos para Gaara. Ele parecia estar falando sério, o que surpreendeu Sai.

- Procure-a! – a voz de Gaara soou imperativa.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura estava deitada sobre o sofá, abatida e cansada de chorar. Toda a alegria do início da manhã tinha se esvaído.

A campainha tocou. Quem seria agora?

A jovem de cabelos róseos caminhou indiferente em direção à porta. Não tinha como seu dia piorar. Girou a chave na fechadura e abriu apenas uma fresta para que pudesse ver quem era.

- Ino?

Sakura teve um susto ao ver a amiga. Mas susto maior foi o de Ino ao ver o estado de Sakura. A médica estava com um pijama longo, os cabelos por escovar, olheiras enormes e olhos vermelhos de choro.

Sakura abriu um pouco mais a porta para que Ino entrasse.

- O que aconteceu com você? – a loira estava preocupada.

Imediatamente Ino se esqueceu de todos os seus problemas. Se fosse ela seria normal estar com olhos vermelhos, abatida, mas não Sakura. Se ela estava assim algo de muito ruim deveria ter acontecido.

Sakura fechou a porta lentamente, sentindo o olhar questionador da amiga sobre si. Ponderou entre contar toda a verdade, incluindo seus encontros com Sai, ou apenas parte dela, falando assim apenas dos problemas com Sasuke. Sentia muito medo do que a amiga poderia pensar se soubesse de tudo. Como ela reagiria? Com certeza diria que ela era uma traidora... Sakura entrou em pânico ao pensar nas coisas que Ino poderia dizer. Ela não agüentaria ser alvo de censuras novamente. De súbito começou a tremer excessivamente, fechou as mãos com toda a força e apertou os pulsos em suas têmporas, as lágrimas escorrendo grossas.

- Ei Sakura, o que aconteceu?

Ino aproximou-se da amiga e com todo o cuidado fez-la sentar-se no sofá. Abraçou-a por um tempo até que ela se acalmasse um pouco. Então se afastou e levantou-se do sofá.

- Eu vou fazer um chá para você se acalmar. Fique quietinha aqui.

Sakura deitou-se novamente no sofá como um bebê muito pequeno em posição fetal. Ela abraçava com força os joelhos. As lágrimas continuavam escorrendo, mas como leves filetes agora.

Como ela contaria o que aconteceu. Não sabia o que falar. Não sabia o que sentir. Ela estava assim só porque o Sasuke disse meia dúzia de desaforos. Ou porque ele estava decepcionado. Mas se ela o deixou na noite anterior quando ele enfim demonstrou algo por ela, por que agora ela se importava com ele? E Sai? O que ele representava para ela? Por que ela dormiu com ele, mas rejeitou o Sasuke? Talvez ela fosse tão fútil a ponto de apenas ter usado Sai... Todos esses pensamentos rodavam rápido demais na mente dela para que pudesse entendê-los. E era tudo tão confuso e por isso mesmo doloroso. E ela não podia contar para ninguém porque era nojento demais. Todos aqueles atos repugnantes dela. Ela se sentia suja por tudo aquilo. Todos virariam as costas se soubessem o que ela tinha feito.

Quando Ino voltou, trazia duas xícaras e um bule pequeno de chá. Colocou as coisas sobre uma mesinha de centro em frente ao sofá, mas uma das xícaras ela ofereceu para Sakura.

- Vamos, você precisa tomar alguma coisa.

Ino sentou-se no chão, entre o sofá e a mesinha e pegou sua própria xícara depois que Sakura segurou com mãos trêmulas a dela.

- Obrigada... Ino. – a voz da médica saía baixa.

- Imagina, Testuda. – Ino sorriu tentando animar a amiga. – Então? Vai me contar o que houve ou eu vou precisar fazer um interrogatório?

Sakura esboçou um sorriso e depois tomou um gole de chá, tentando ganhar tempo para pensar no que falar. Depois se inclinou para frente e colocou a xícara sobre a mesinha. Quando não havia mais o que fazer, ela sentou-se e deixou as mãos caírem sobre seu colo. Ficou a observá-las por um tempo fazendo Ino ficar ainda mais apreensiva.

"Por que esse silêncio, meu Deus?"

- Não me diga que você matou o presidente? – Ino riu.

Sakura teve um sobressalto. Estava perdida em pensamentos novamente. Evitou fitar a amiga quando começou a falar.

- Ontem à noite... Quer dizer... – Sakura suspirou tentando achar o início de tudo aquilo. – Você sabe de toda a minha história com o Sasuke.

Ino acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, esperando que Sakura continuasse.

- Então... De uns tempos para cá ele tem demonstrado certa preocupação comigo.

- E isso não é bom? – questionou Ino.

- É. – Sakura concordou. – Mas...

- Mas... – a loira repetiu incentivando Sakura a continuar.

- Ontem ele me convidou para ir a casa dele à noite. Ele disse que queria conversar comigo.

Sakura se questionou se deveria dizer que ela pensava que seria. Mas decidiu não comentar.

- Então eu fui. Nós conversamos um pouco e ele – ela suspirou novamente – ele disse que sentia minha falta.

Ino pareceu confusa. Sakura estaria triste por causa daquilo.

- Mas não era isso que você queria? Poder voltar com ele...

- É. Eu acho que sim... – Sakura deu um risinho constrangido. – Mas, depois ele tentou, sabe? – as bochechas dela coraram um pouco.

Ino parecia muito surpresa.

- Então vocês voltaram?

- Não! – Sakura estava quase desesperada por não conseguir achar as palavras para explicar.

- Mas vocês não...

- Não Ino! – Sakura a interrompeu e despejou tudo de uma única vez – Eu saí de lá desesperada. E depois tantas coisas aconteceram ontem à noite. E eu me esqueci da cirurgia hoje de manhã... – ela quase não respirava entre uma fala e outra. – e ele veio me procurar e nós discutimos e nós dissemos coisas horríveis.

Os olhos da médica ficaram marejados novamente.

- Deixe-me ver se eu entendi. – começou a loira – Vocês brigaram por causa de ontem então?

- Mais ou menos.

- E o que ele disse? Porque para você ficar assim deve ter sido algo muito ruim.

- Eu não sei. Eu não lembro ao certo – Sakura voltou a tremer. – Mas é tanta coisa na minha mente... E eu o machuquei. Eu sei que eu machuquei.

- Me diz que você não o esfaqueou.

- Não é isso. Eu disse coisas... Eu fiz coisas... Ele com certeza deve estar achando que eu sou a pior das mulheres. A mais nojenta... Desprezível...

Sakura colocou as mãos no rosto e voltou a chorar.

Ino colocou uma das mãos nos joelhos de Sakura, tentando achar algum modo de consolá-la.

A escuridão da noite começava a descer e a sala onde estavam foi ficando cada vez mais escura.

- Sakura, eu vou ficar com você aqui hoje, ta?! Você tem que descansar. – Ino levantou-se. – Eu vou fazer alguma coisa para o jantar. – Tente descansar um pouco... Dormir... Vai te fazer bem.

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Já vai embora Sai? – Karin questionou – Mas você mal chegou depois que saiu de tarde.

- Eu tenho um assunto a resolver! – ele disse já fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Ah! Um compromisso. – Karin disse com escárnio. – Aposto que é mais uma daquelas garotas.

- E você morre de ciúmes, né?! – o outro homem disse.

- Cala boca, Suigetsu. Se não eu te despeço antes de te contratar.

Ele apenas riu da raiva da garota.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Quando Ino estava na cozinha ouve-se uma batida na porta.

- Sakura, você está esperando alguém? – ela grita para amiga que estava no quarto.

A loira vai até a porta e a abre.

Ele ainda não sabia porque estava ali. Não conseguia entender o que estava sentindo por ela. Depois de tudo que acontecera ele ainda voltava. Não podia negar que estava preocupado e sentindo-se um pouco culpado também.

A porta se abriu.

- Sasuke?

Ele surpreendeu-se tanto quanto a garota a sua frente.

"Então ela chamou a melhor amiga para chorar as mágoas?", ele pensou.

Ino olhou para trás, para o corredor que dava para o quarto. Sakura devia estar no banho. Ela voltou a olhar para Sasuke. Ele ainda estava no corredor.

- Olha, eu não entendi o que aconteceu e não sei qual é o problema de vocês. Ficam aí brigando quando na verdade deveriam estar juntos há muito tempo. Mas seja delicado com ela Sasuke. Entenda-a também, afinal, ela te ama.

"Ama?!", ele surpreendeu-se com aquela afirmação, mas seu semblante permaneceu impassível.

- Quem é Ino? – Sakura apareceu na porta do quarto.

Ela havia tomado banho e já estava um pouco mais calma. Usava uma camisola curta com alças finas e um chambre delicado por cima.

Não pode evitar uma expressão incrédula quando viu Sasuke parado a porta. Ele olhava para a parede, como se houvesse algo muito interessante ali.

- Bem Sakura, eu vou indo. Assim vocês ficam mais a vontade. – Ino falava enquanto pegava sua bolsa e seu casaco. – Tchau. – ela falou saindo rápida do apartamento. - Tchau Sasuke.

Eles não responderam. E mesmo quando Ino já havia entrado no elevador ele continuou na porta de entrada e Sakura com metade do corpo para fora de seu quarto. Mas então, tirando forças de seu âmago ela andou até a porta e segurou a maçaneta.

- Não vai entrar? – a voz ainda soava trêmula.

Ele desviou os olhos da parede e a encarou. Ela desviou os olhos para o chão enquanto ele passava.

- Sente-se. – ela indicou o sofá.

Ele obedeceu e sentou-se na ponta do sofá, permanecendo com a postura ereta. As mãos estavam desconfortáveis, ele esfregava-as uma na outra.

Sakura parou no meio da sala, os braços esticados, as mãos entrelaçadas, os olhos postos timidamente no chão.

- Você quer beber alguma coisa? – ela quebrou o silêncio tão constrangedor.

Ele inspirou o ar profundamente e quando o expirou parecia outro Sasuke, já mais decidido.

- Vamos parar com as formalidades. Você sabe por que eu vim aqui. – a voz dele saiu dura, mas menos fria do que usual.

- Na verdade não. – Sakura não pode se impedir de rir.

- Eu fiquei preocupado com você. Eu sinto muito pelo que eu disse hoje de manhã. – ele desviou o rosto para o lado oposto do dela.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior. Aquilo estava cada vez mais confuso. Aquele era mesmo o Sasuke?

- Você não precisa se desculpar. Eu sei que fiz coisas erradas.

Ele se levantou agora olhando diretamente para ela.

- Mas eu me precipitei ontem. Nós deveríamos ter conversado mais sobre o que eu disse.

Ela permaneceu e silêncio.

- Sakura... eu realmente gosto de você. Muito!

Era difícil para ele falar aquilo. Na verdade não eram esses seus planos, mas depois do que Ino disse, Sasuke resolveu reconsiderar.

Ela continuava em silêncio.

- E você? – ele questionou.

Ela voltou a morder o lábio.

- Eu... Eu não sei Sasuke... Me desculpe! – ela fitou-o preocupada com a reação que ele poderia ter.

Ela o amara tanto em outros tempos. Por que agora não sabia responder uma pergunta tão simples. Ela se recriminava por isso. Como poderia ter dúvidas? Ele foi o primeiro e único amor da vida dela. Por que agora ela não conseguia responder, dizer que também gostava dele? Mas ela já não tinha tanta certeza como antigamente.

Aquilo foi como um soco no estômago para ele.

"Como não sabe?", ele não conseguia entender. Depois de tudo que já havia feito por ela. Ele se rebaixara duas vezes dizendo abertamente o que sentia. E o que recebia em troca? Uma resposta vaga que poderia significar muito bem um não.

Ele voltou a se sentar no sofá, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, o queixo encostado nas mãos entrelaçadas.

Sakura continuou parada onde estava.

- Sasuke... Eu gosto de você também... Só que eu estou confusa... Eu...

- Por causa dele, não é?!

Sakura sentiu suas pernas amolecerem.

- Você não é do tipo que se deitaria com um cara sem sentir nada por ele. – ele continuava a evitando.

Por um momento Sakura pensou no que ele estava falando. Era totalmente diferente do seu ponto de vista de apenas ter usado Sai.

- Eu não sei Sasuke. Desculpe-me!

Sakura sentiu que voltaria a chorar se continuasse ali, por isso correu até seu quarto.

Sasuke continuou sentado no sofá. Não sabia se o melhor era ir embora ou tentar continuar a conversa. Simplesmente ficou ali, esperando para ver qual seria a próxima atitude dela. Ele não poderia fazer mais nada.

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Você está bem?_

_Estou preocupado. Você não veio ao nosso encontro _

_e não atende minhas ligações._

_Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_Gaara_

Ino fitava aquela mensagem enquanto ia de táxi para casa. Não sabia se apenas ignorava ou ligava para ele para dizer uns bons desaforos. Resolveu optar pela primeira opção e apenas jogou o celular dentro da bolsa. Não queria pensar em mais nada naquela noite.

-

-

-

Duas batidas leves na porta.

Sasuke teve um sobressalto. Estava perdido e pensamentos quando ouviu o barulho.

Esperou para ver se Sakura atenderia, mas ela não apareceu.

"Talvez não tenha ouvido", pensou.

A contragosto, Sasuke se levantou e foi abrir a porta. Destrancou-a, girou a maçaneta, abriu. Não esperava ver aquilo.

- Sakura, eu... – o homem parou no meio da frase quando viu quem estava a sua frente.

- O que você quer com ela? – Sasuke não conseguia esconder sua raiva.

Sai simplesmente ficou parado, perplexo.

Sakura que havia ouvido o barulho das chaves foi ver o que estava acontecendo. E naquele momento estava parada na metade do corredor que levava ao quarto, encostada a parede como se não conseguisse se manter de pé sozinha. Pela aparência física ela parecia uma paciente de um hospital. Pálida, olheiras fundas, olhos vermelhos. Mas Sai não viu nada disso, apenas viu a roupa que ela usava e o homem a sua frente.

Sai olhava para Sakura por cima do ombro de Sasuke. Ao poucos sua expressão atônita foi dando lugar a uma frieza total e logo uma falta de qualquer expressão.

- Eu gostaria de falar com a Sakura. Mas vejo que ela está ocupada. – Sai voltou a fitar Sasuke.

Sasuke ficava cada vez mais irritado com a insolência daquele homem.

- Eu e minha namorada estávamos apenas passando um tempo juntos. Mas sinta-se a vontade para entrar se quiser falar com ela.

Sasuke sabia que Sakura estava atrás de si, mas não podia deixar que aquele tipo de homem se aproximasse dela.

Quando Sai ouviu Sasuke dizer que Sakura era sua namorada ele voltou a fitá-la. A expressão dela era de completo desespero, e por um instante ele pensou que ela fosse cair ao chão e se despedaçar, como uma boneca de porcelana. Ele não entendia porque seu coração parecia tão pesado. Voltou a olhar para Sasuke.

- Não se preocupe. Não era nada importante.

Sai deu as costas para aquele lugar e foi andando até o elevador. Sasuke fechou a porta quando teve certeza de que ele havia ido embora. Outra porta bateu com toda a força atrás dele. Ele sabia que não havia sido justo, mas ele apenas queria protegê-la.

No seu quarto Sakura estava deitada de bruços na cama. A face escondida entre os travesseiros. O coração despedaçado. As lágrimas escorriam livres e soluços altos ecoavam pelo pequeno aposento.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sai entrou em seu carro, mas não o ligou. Apenas ficou ali sentado. Estava com dificuldade para respirar, mas mais do que isso, estava com dificuldade para entender o que havia acontecido, o que ele estava sentindo.

"Então eles namoravam?! Por isso o mal estar no restaurante...". Todas as coisas começaram a se encaixar. Mas uma dúvida ainda imperava. Por que ele não conseguia odiá-la?

Ele sentia como se seu coração estivesse sendo apertado por dedos impiedosos. Uma lágrima furtiva escorreu, quase imperceptível.

Do lado de fora a noite imperava, mas então algo inesperado, uma garoa fina começava a cair. Como se os anjos chorassem por todos os corações despedaçados daquela noite.

**"**Seria preciso que todo mundo pedisse junto às autoridades

Uma lei contra toda nossa solidão

Que ninguém seja esquecido

E que ninguém seja esquecido**"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Mais um capítulo!

Meio tristinho esse **ç.ç**

Mas espero que gostem mesmo assim!

Resposta as reviews:

**Zisis: **Oie! **:D**

Mais uma vez eu agradeço pela review!! **\o/**

Que bom que você gostou. Fico feliz por saber disso! **^^/**

Não digo que ele tenha ficado chateado, mas ele ficou meio estranho. Porque, imagina, ele não queria tratar ela como todas as outras, e ele se esforçou por isso. Aí ela vai lá e dá alto golpe baixo. Aí eles passam a noite juntos e pela primeira vez ele confia e uma garota. Então no outro dia, ela desaparece como se nada houvesse acontecido. Ele ficou confuso, eu diria. **=/**

Obrigada pelos elogios! Fico feliz por saber sua opinião. **=D**

Pois é, Ino e Gaara. O que acontecerá agora? É isso que eu chamo de estar no lugar errado na hora errada... **ç.ç **

Huashuashua

Bem, o Sasuke não vai sofrer o tanto que eu gostaria **ò.ó**

/tahparei

Mas ele vai sofrer um pouco sim. E inevitável do jeito que as coisas estão. **=/**

Bem, até o próximo capítulo!

Bjo bjo **=***

**:** Oie! Obrigada pela review! **=D**

Que bom que você está gostando da fic! **.**

Sim, o Sasuke te que sofrer para pagar os pecados! **u_ú**

Huashuahsushua

Espero que goste desse capítulo e dos próximos também!

Bjo bjo

**=***

**Stelar:** Oie!

! **ç.ç**

Eu escrevi aquilo sem pensar **D=**

Espero que você não tenha ficado chateada.

Desculpa mesmo! Estou me sentindo péssima agora.. **.'''**

Ahhh =O Mas não vale! Eu quero um pedaçinho do Itachi para mim.. *O*

Consegui responder sua pergunta neste capítulo.. **XD**

O Sai quem sabe até tenha pensado em ter algo com ela... Mas sempre alguma coisa tem que dar errado.. **T.T**

Bem, até o próximo capítulo! **o/**

Bjo bjo **=***

**-**

**-**

**-**

O trecho da musica e o nome são os mesmo do capítulo anterior, então dispensa explicações. E o trecho no final é o refrão da mesma música.

Até o próximo capítulo!

*****Waaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrp***** **/o/**


	17. Novas Perspectivas

**A Arte da Paixão**

**-**

**"**Às vezes, nos separamos

Tornamos-nos covardes

Mas com certeza,

Mesmo em momentos como este,

Acharemos algo**"***

**-**

Novas Perspectivas

**-**

**-**

Depois de duas batidas leves na porta uma permissão para que entrasse foi ouvida.

Sakura abriu a porta com cuidado e depois a fechou após adentrar na sala.

- Bom dia. – ela disse, parando no meio do escritório.

- Bom dia. – respondeu Tsunade, girando sua cadeira, que antes estava voltada para a janela, para o lado de Sakura. – Sente-se!

A mais nova foi mais do que rápida cumprir a pequena ordem. Não gostaria de desagradar a diretora do hospital logo agora quando seu emprego estava por um fio.

- Você gostaria de falar comigo, então...?! – Sakura tentou partir direto para o assunto principal. Se fosse para ser despedida, gostaria que isso acontecesse de uma vez, sem rodeios.

- Sim. E o assunto é muito importante! – Tsunade permanecia com um ar mais sério do que o normal.

"E o pior é que eu vou ser despedida por justa causa. Merda!", pensou Sakura.

Tsunade permanecia com os cotovelos apoiados sobre sua mesa e o queixo encostado nas mãos. Por um momento fechou os olhos. Sakura aproveitou esse instante em que a mais velha não a observava e resolveu falar. Seria mais fácil sem um olhar inquisitivo sobre ela.

- Eu gostaria de oferecer as minhas mais sinceras desculpas por ontem! Foi um erro grotesco da minha parte. – ela baixou o rosto após falar. Estava envergonhada por todo o acontecido.

Tsunade abriu os olhos rapidamente, um pouco assustada com aquelas palavras carregadas de certa melancolia. E quando viu Sakura com o rosto baixo, instintivamente arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- Levante seu rosto! – a voz saiu alta e forte. – Não há motivos para fugir quando você sofre um ataque.

Sakura observou com olhar atônito a mulher mais velha. Não havia entendido completamente o que ela queria lhe passar com aquilo.

- O que você fez realmente foi algo ruim. Mas conseguimos consertar tudo sem muitos esforços. – continuou Tsunade. – Na verdade foi até bom. Os novos alunos puderam aprender muitas coisas com o médico especialista.

Sakura espantou-se ainda mais.

- Então eu não vou ser despedida? – Arrependeu-se por falar de forma tão direta, mas quando ouviu a gargalhada de Tsunade sentiu-se mais aliviada.

- É óbvio que não! Por que eu despediria a melhor médica desse hospital?

A garota de cabelos róseos enrubesceu um pouco com aquele elogio. Não acreditava que merecesse tanto.

- Mas então qual era o assunto importante que você queria falar comigo? – Sakura falou lembrando-se do início da conversa.

Tsunade voltou a ficar séria e por um instante fechou os olhos novamente, como se pesasse cada palavra que falaria.

- Bem, como você deve saber, o setor de pediatria do nosso hospital é um dos mais movimentados, principalmente na parte de tratamento de câncer. Mas ao mesmo tempo é o setor que tem menos investimentos. É muito caro e pouco lucrativo para os acionistas do hospital.

- Sim. – disse Sakura, incentivando Tsunade a continuar.

- Estamos enfrentando sérios problemas com isso. E principalmente o fato de que precisamos de mais médicos e enfermeiros, mas não temos dinheiro para pagar os salários.

- Entendo. E ficarei feliz em poder trabalhar nesse setor e ajudar o hospital.

Tsunade surpreendeu-se com a jovem a sua frente. Além de ter entendido onde ela queria chegar, Sakura também aceitou prontamente a proposta.

- Obrigada Sakura! – aquelas palavras foram sinceras e cheias de carinho.

Sakura sorriu. Estava feliz por poder ajudar.

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Mas Ino, você não acha que deveria conversar com ele? – questionou Hinata.

Ambas estavam em um canto mais reservado da cafeteria do hospital. Ino aproveitou a pequena pausa para descanso que ambas tiveram para conversar com Hinata sobre o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Gaara.

- Eu não suportaria nem vê-lo! – disse Ino.

- Mas você tem certeza de que ele conhecia aquele homem? Pode ser que eles apenas tenham se aproximado por acaso.

- Duvido muito. Eles estavam rindo e pareciam já se conhecerem. – Ino falava relembrando-se da cena. – Nossa, como eu pude ser tão burra. Deviam estar rindo da minha cara. – ela fechou um dos punhos com raiva.

- Acalme-se. O Gaara não me parece ser uma pessoa como esse outro cara que você descreveu.

- Ah, Hinata. Ele é seu paciente. É óbvio que você vai defendê-lo! – a loira falou com escárnio.

A morena não respondeu aquele comentário, o que fez Ino compreender o absurdo do que havia acabado de falar.

- Desculpa! Eu falei sem pensar. – ela levou uma das mãos à testa. – Mas é que eu me sinto tão estúpida. Eu tenho raiva de mim... e dele, mas eu não consigo... – ela impediu-se de completar a frase.

- Deixar de gostar dele. – Hinata completou a frase pela amiga.

- É – Ino evitou fitá-la. – Me diz agora, como isso pode não ser desprezível? Continuar gostando de uma pessoa que só me fez mal?!

- Ino, entenda de uma vez por todas: ele nunca fez mal a você. Ele até pode ser amigo de um cara que não é tão... delicado. Mas isso não os torna o mesmo tipo de pessoa.

Foi a vez de Ino permanecer em silêncio. Ela já havia pensado em tudo aquilo, mas se recusava a aceitar e, principalmente, se recusava a procurá-lo, porque isso significava que ela teria que contar tudo para ele. E esse tudo era o que mais assustava. Ela também tinha sua parcela de culpa.

- Ei garotas. Vem tomar um café e nem me chamam. – Sakura repreendeu-as em tom brincalhão.

- Bom dia Sakura! – saudou Hinata.

- Bom dia.

Ino permaneceu em silêncio, perdida em pensamentos.

Sakura olhou confusa para Hinata e perguntou e um sussurro:

- O que ela tem?

- Problemas com o namorado.

Sakura fitou Ino surpresa.

- Nossa... Eu nem sabia que você tinha um namorado. Uma surpresa dupla. – ela falou em tom brincalhão, mas com um pequeno sentimento de ter sido deixada de lado.

- Bem, eu preciso ir agora. – disse Hinata. – Desculpe não poder ficar para conversar Sakura.

- Imagina. Nos falamos em outro momento, com mais calma.

- Claro. – ela sorriu. – Tchau Ino. E pense bem no que você irá fazer.

Quando Hinata já havia passado pela porta de saída do local, a médica de cabelos róseos resolveu sentar-se em uma das cadeiras que ficavam de frente para Ino, do lado oposto da mesa.

- Você quer conversar? – perguntou Sakura, num tom protetor.

- Desculpa. – Ino fitava a própria xícara de chá. – Eu quis te falar, mas eu fiquei insegura e depois as coisas aconteceram rápido. E então eu fui à sua casa ontem, mas...

- Você não precisa se desculpar. – Sakura sorria mesmo com Ino não a fitando. – Eu é que tenho que agradecer por ter uma amiga como você, que me ajudou ontem mesmo tendo os próprios problemas.

Ino sorriu ainda olhando para a xícara, mas então lentamente seus olhos se voltaram para Sakura.

- E você, como está?

Sakura deu um longo suspiro, pensando em como responder aquela pergunta. Encarou por um instante o céu de um límpido azul do lado de fora e depois voltou a encarar a amiga.

- Acho que já chorei demais. Agora tenho que fazer alguma coisa.

- E você conversou com o Sasuke ontem? – Ino já se mostrava mais animada.

Sakura ficou um pouco surpresa ao ouvir o nome do Uchiha no assunto, mas lembrou-se que não havia contado toda a verdade para Ino.

- Bem... um pouco.

Sakura apenas lembrava-se que após a visita de Sai ela correu para se quarto e chorou até a exaustão. Depois apenas lembrava-se de ter acordado deitada em sua cama, com um cobertor cobrindo-a até os ombros e uma enorme dor que fazia sua cabeça latejar. E Sasuke não estava mais lá...

- Espero que vocês se acertem logo. – Ino segurou uma das mãos de Sakura e deu um sorriso caloroso.

- É... – Sakura disse um pouco desconcertada.

- Bem, eu vou indo. – Ino disse já se levantando e deixando algumas notas sobre a mesa. – Você paga para mim? É que estou atrasada.

- Claro! – respondeu Sakura, forçando um sorriso.

Ela ainda achava incrível o fato de toda aquela situação a perturbar tanto, fazendo que tudo ao seu redor ficasse melancólico.

- Você já foi atendida? – a garçonete questionou, parada ao lado de Sakura.

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Certo Temari. – Tsunade disse não conseguindo conter um tom de empolgação. – Mas você tem certeza que ele aceitará?

- Eu tenho meus meios de convencê-lo.

Ambas riram e então marcaram uma reunião para a semana seguinte. Se tudo desse certo o hospital conseguiria arrecadar fundos e ainda ter uma boa campanha publicitária.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Um som de caixas caindo no chão foi ouvido. Sai que estava encostado a janela de seu escritório, voltou-se para o centro do mesmo, vendo um home jovem segurando algumas caixas e tentando juntar outras.

- Ah, me desculpe. Eu não queria incomodar. – explicou-se o funcionário.

- Quem é você? – Sai observou-o e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Suigetsu. Eu sou o novo estagiário, já que outro cara que trabalhava aqui saiu de férias.

- E você está levando essas caixas para o depósito? – questionou Sai.

- Isso. – respondeu Suigetsu, enquanto juntava a última caixa.

- Tome mais cuidado então. Essas coisas são caras, e não gostaria de ter que descontar o valor dessas peças de seu salário. – o tom utilizado por Sai foi frio e cortante.

- Sim senhor. – Suigetsu ficou irritado com aquele tom prepotente, mas resolveu não dizer nada, pois o homem a sua frente era seu chefe.

Sai deixou o outro em sua sala enquanto se dirigia até o salão de entrada da galeria. Precisava revisar com Karin todas as propostas para o próximo trabalho. Quando estava se aproximando da mesa dela viu que a máquina de fax expelia uma folha com alguns dados.

- Sim, já recebemos o fax. Falarei com ele e depois lhe daremos uma resposta. – ao falar isso Karin desligou o telefone.

- Do que se trata? – Sai pegou o papel e começou a ler.

- É um projeto novo que chegou.

**-**

**-**

**-**

***** Trecho da música "Starless Night", da cantora pop japonesa Olivia Lufkin.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Tadaima!**

Mais um capítulo. Desculpem a demora para postá-lo. **=/**

É que eu tive uma séria crise de falta de criatividade. **Ç.Ç**

Por isso ele ficou curtinho assim e meio ruim também. Peço desculpas, mas prometo que capricharei no próximo.

Final de fic a vista **o.o7**

E agora, o que irá acontecer com nossos fiéis personagens?!

*****Suspensemalfeito*****

Respondendo as reviews:

**Stelar:** Ai que bom que você não ficou chateada!

Mas mesmo assim, desculpas. Eu realmente falei sem pensar.. **=/**

Mas, mas, mas... O Itachi... **Ç.Ç**

*****autora fazendo olhar pidão*****

Você tem que entender que é o Itachi. E que ele é muito **BOM**! *****autora babando*****

Eu preciso de um pedaço dele... **.**

Huashuashuashuahsushua

/tahparei

Mas um dia eu ainda te assalto e roubo ele _todinho pra mim_! **XP**

Que bom que você gostou. E espero que não fique decepcionada com esse, que ficou meio ruinzinho... **=/**

Pois é, o Sasuke foi muito ridículo na atitude dele. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, se analisarmos foi uma atitude meio desesperada. Primeiro, porque aparentemente ele gosta da Sakura; e segundo, porque ele descobriu apenas o lado ruim do Sai e não quer que ele se aproxime dela.

Espero que continue lendo e mandando sua opinião. Para mim isso é muito importante.

Bjo bjo. **=***

**:** Obrigada. Espero que esteja gostando.

Bjo bjo **=***

**Zisis: **Nossa, lendo a sua review comecei a pensar no que eu escrevi **o.o**

Realmente, eu tenho que me desculpar um pouco nesse aspecto. Acabei fugindo em alguns momentos das reais personalidades dos personagens. Mas vamos tentar analisar cada um.

Ta, do Gaara não tem o que explicar. Eu realmente fugi totalmente da personalidade dele. **O.O''**

Mas em relação à Ino, temos que lembrar que apesar de tudo, ela é a melhor amiga da Sakura e já a ajudou várias vezes. E apesar daquele jeito meio espalhafatoso dela, muitas vezes ela já agiu de forma mais controlada e ajudou a Sakura de várias maneiras. Um exemplo ótimo é o de como elas se conheceram. A Ino foi super legal com ela e muito controlada e responsável.

O Sasuke, bem... ele até pode ter aquele jeitão dele tipo: "_Eu sou o senhor frio e nada me abala_", mas no fundo ele também tem seu lado preocupado com os outros. Ou ao menos no início tinha, porque agora lendo os últimos capítulos do mangá eu me decepcionei muito com ele. **¬¬''**

Mas eu admito que fiz ele falar muito, o que não é característico dele. Normalmente ele fala frases curtas e de impacto e se expressa melhor com gestos. Realmente eu fugi muito do normal dele. **=/**

E o Sai, bem... todo mundo tem essa imagem dele como um cara frio e sem sentimentos, que era o que ele pintava no início. Concordo. Mas se formos percebendo agora, muitas atitudes dele mudaram e ele está bem mais... humano, poderíamos dizer. Ok, chorar realmente pode parecer um pouco forçado. Mas pensa assim: foi só um filetezinho de lágrima. De raiva, dor. Foi algo repentino depois de toda aquela confusão de sentimentos.

Sim, a Sakura pelo amor de Deus. Ela precisa chorar litro para só depois resolver fazer algo... **o.o''** Assim a água no mundo nunca vai acabar! **XD**

Ah, mas é complicado. Eu sei que ela realmente parece agir como uma vadia. Mas se coloca no lugar dela. Como você acha que ELA deve estar se sentindo por gostar justamente do cara que machucou a amiga dela? Não deve ser fácil né?!

E outra. Acredite, uma das piores coisas na vida de uma mulher é se encontrar encurralada entre duas paixões. Essa foi uma temática muito bem abordada no mangá **Paradise Kiss**, da mangaka **Ai Yasawa**, quando a personagem Miwako fala:

"_Caroline, a Miwako na verdade gosta tanto do Arashi como do Hiro. Mas será que isso é errado?_" (até pensei em colocar essa como a frase de início **.**). Por que quando você gosta de duas pessoas você sabe que acabará se magoando e magoando uma delas, quando não as duas. E ninguém quer isso. Por isso, normalmente, as pessoas vão prolongando o fato com medo de tocar no assunto. Só que isso só machuca mais.

Vou tentar elaborar mais essa parte no próximo capítulo. Aí ficará mais fácil para entender.

O Gaara? Acho que no próximo capítulo ele já aparece. Mas é surpresa! **X)**

Huashuahsduahsua

Bjo bjo

**=***

**Brubs: **Huashuahsuahsuushuahusua.

Pior é que dá raiva mesmo. Mas espero que você continue lendo a fic mesmo assim **XD**

E logo as coisas vão se acertar! **\o7**

Bjo bjo

**=***

Então pessoas.

Espero que estejam gostando da fic!

E mandem reviews, please! **Ç.Ç**

Bjo bjo

**=***

E até o próximo capítulo.

*****Waaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrppp*** /o/**


	18. Respostas

**A Arte da Paixão**

**-**

"Aprendi há muito tempo que, quando duas pessoas têm algo pesado entre elas e não falam nisso, também não falam de mais nada que tenha importância. Esta área aqui – fiz um gesto, apontando o espaço que nos separava -, nós precisamos mantê-la limpa e desobstruída, e isso é trabalho tanto meu quanto seu. Foi por isso que lhe contei francamente o que estava acontecendo comigo. Com toda a sinceridade possível, sem manipulação, sem teste, sem segundas intenções**"***

**-**

Respostas

**-**

**-**

- Então ele não fala com você há duas semanas? – Ino perguntou a Sakura incrédula.

Elas estavam falando sobre Sasuke, que havia acabado de cruzar com elas no corredor do hospital e nem ao menos olhou na direção das garotas.

Sakura afirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Então vocês não se acertaram?

- Não.

- E você também não o procurou?

- Isso.

- Sakura, eu não te entendo. Se você realmente gosta dele vai lá e fala com ele agora. Sei lá, agarra ele. Faz alguma coisa. – Ino estava quase chacoalhando a amiga.

- As coisas não são tão fáceis assim Ino. – Sakura falava calmamente enquanto elas andavam de forma lenta pelos corredores indo em direção a ala da pediatria.

- Mas se você não fizer nada as coisas vão continuar difíceis. – Ino falou como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

- Ino? – Sakura engoliu em seco.

- Que é?

- Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar. – Sakura parou de andar.

Ino parou alguns passos à frente e depois olhou para trás, parada de lado.

- Que é Testuda?

A loira surpreendeu-se quando a amiga não revidou seu comentário.

- É que...

- Ino! – Temari sem saber acabou interrompendo a conversa. – Precisam de você lá no pronto-socorro. Parece que é sério.

Ino voltou-se para a outra enfermeira.

- Certo. Já estou indo. – ela disse e voltou-se novamente para Sakura. – Depois nos falamos pode ser? E pensa no que eu disse.

Ela ainda acenou de longe para Sakura enquanto andava rapidamente na direção contrária de antes.

A médica de cabelos róseos encostou de costas em uma parede soltando um suspiro de alívio. Era melhor assim, não contar nada. Mas ela não podia ficar ali.

- O trabalho me chama. – ela disse para si mesma.

Chegou rápido na pediatria e antes de entrar em uma das salas ela parou para ler os novos avisos em um dos murais que ficava pendurado na parede do corredor. Havia um pequeno cartaz ali. Sakura estranhou o folheto. Estava escrito: _Pintando o Sete._ De acordo com o que estava escrito haveria algo como um evento no hospital e... justamente na ala da pediatria. Era algo realmente estranho.

- Dr. Sakura. Dr. Sakura. – uma menininha muito pequena a chamava puxando seu jaleco.

- Sim? – Sakura agachou-se para ficar da altura da menina.

- Isso não é legal? – a menina apontava para o folheto. – Amanhã teremos uma festinha. E disseram que seremos como artistas.

- Artistas? – Sakura perguntou intrigada.

- Sim. Isso não é legal?

- É sim. Mas agora você tem que voltar para sua cama. Vamos? – Sakura levantou-se e ofereceu uma mão para a menina, que aceitou prontamente.

Fazia apenas dois dias que ela estava ajudando com o trabalho da pediatria, por isso não achou necessário averiguar o que era aquilo. Pelo menos não no momento. Até porque não queria perder um minuto sequer da companhia daquelas crianças. Parecia que quanto mais elas sofriam com suas doenças, mais sábias, simpáticas e alegres elas se tornavam.

"Pequenos anjinhos", pensou Sakura.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Naruto estava feliz. Havia acabado de almoçar com sua namorada e agora encontrava totalmente por acaso seu melhor amigo. Como tinha o dia de folga resolveu entrar no café onde Sasuke estava. Era um lugar pequeno e aconchegante em Tribeca, um bairro bem conhecido de Manhattan. Haviam poucas pessoas lá naquele momento, por isso Naruto conseguiu identificar Sasuke, que lia o New York Times e mantinha seu impenetrável ar sério e frio.

- Ei Sasuke. Quanto tempo. – Naruto já ia puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se.

Sasuke baixou o jornal incrédulo.

- Por acaso você me persegue?

- É óbvio que não! – Naruto já começava a alterar-se.

- Então por que você sempre aparece nos lugares onde eu estou?

- Deve ser coincidência... Ou o destino...

- Ou perseguição. – completou Sasuke

- Eu estava almoçando com a Hinata e agora estava indo para casa. Passei por aqui porque fica no caminho.

Sasuke dobrou o jornal e deixou-o de lado, enquanto Naruto pedia um café ao garçom.

- Mas você não deveria estar no hospital nesse horário? – questionou Naruto, voltando novamente sua atenção para o amigo.

- Eu terminei meu trabalho mais cedo.

- E eu que pensava que vida de advogado era difícil.

Naruto olhava desapontado para Sasuke, que por sua vez olhava indignado para Naruto.

- Não é só você que pode ficar passeando por aí. E eu ainda volto para o hospital hoje.

- Você precisa de umas férias. Está muito estressado! – Naruto colocou os braços atrás da cabeça enquanto se recostava na cadeira.

- Não preciso de férias. Estou muito satisfeito com meu emprego.

- E a Sakura como está? Faz tempo que não a vejo. – o loiro mudou de assunto rapidamente.

Sasuke que fazia menção de pegar o jornal novamente estacou e disse com voz gélida.

- Ela já é bem grandinha para se cuidar.

- Hm? – Naruto não entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

- Não é porque trabalhamos no mesmo local, Naruto, que eu tenho que ficar tomando conta dela.

Na verdade era um hábito do loiro esperar que Sasuke cuidasse de Sakura. Não só por eles já terem sido namorados, mas também por estarem muito próximos um do outro. Para ele Sakura sempre precisaria de alguém tomando conta dela. No fundo ele esperava que Sasuke e ela voltassem a ficar juntos.

- Bem, eu só queria saber como...

- Pergunte a ela então. – Sasuke falou, cortando o amigo.

Naruto voltou a se apoiar na mesa e esperou que o garçom entregasse seu pedido e se afastasse. Depois olhou sério para Sasuke, que fingia um interesse súbito por uma matéria no jornal.

- Está de cabeça para baixo, Sasuke. – Naruto disse sério.

- O que, seu idiota?

- O jornal.

Sasuke observou os papéis em sua mão e percebeu que era verdade. Jogou-os para um lado novamente e com sua habitual carranca apenas disse:

- Hmpf.

- Vocês brigaram não é?! – um sorriso matreiro surgiu nos cantos dos lábios de Naruto.

Sasuke permanecia quieto, com os braços cruzados.

- E tem algo com aquele cara que você mencionou, não é?!

O moreno continuava quieto.

- Qual é Sasuke? – dessa vez Naruto estourou. Sua paciência havia chegado ao limite. – Por que você não fala com ela de uma vez e diz tudo que sente.

- Porque eu já disse Naruto.

O loiro surpreendeu-se e acabou por se acalmar um pouco.

- E ela?

- Disse que precisava pensar. Que as coisas haviam mudado muito.

Naruto tomou e gole de café e parou um pouco para pensar.

- Mas ela sempre gostou de você.

- Talvez tenha mudado de idéia.

Sasuke parecia falar sério, o que preocupou Naruto.

- Espera aí, Sasuke. Ela gosta de você.

- A Ino disse a mesma coisa. Mas parece que a Sakura não concorda. – ele disse de forma irônica.

- E esse cara? Ela gosta mesmo dele?

- Parece que sim. – respondeu Sasuke, virando a cara.

- O que foi? – Naruto havia percebido o desconforto do amigo em falar sobre o outro homem.

- O que? – Sasuke estava mais irritado do que o habitual.

- O que aconteceu? Você virou a cara quando eu pedi desse cara.

Sasuke suspirou como se dando por vencido.

- Eu estava na casa da Sakura quando ele apareceu. Eu disse para ele que eu e ela éramos namorados. Depois disso, nós não nos falamos mais.

- Parabéns Sasuke, você assinou seu atestado de idiota.

O moreno fulminou o loiro com o olhar.

- Você não podia ter passado por cima dos desejos dela.

- Eu não queria que ele se aproximasse dela. - Sasuke falou entre dentes.

Naruto aspirou o ar profundamente depois soltou de forma lenta.

- Você sabe que está na hora de por um basta nisso.

- Hmpf.

- Se sabe então faça o que deveria ter feito há muito tempo.

Sasuke entendeu prontamente o que era. Só não sabia se ela aceitaria e se ele estaria preparado para a guerra que teria que enfrentar contra seu pai. Mas a decisão já estava tomada.

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Alguém pode me explicar novamente por que estamos fazendo isso? – Karin falava de forma alterada enquanto puxava os cavaletes para fora do carro.

- Parece que é um evento para o hospital arrecadar fundos. Nós vamos passar à tarde com as crianças ensinando sobre técnicas de arte e o que elas produzirem vai ser exposto. Parece que toda a mídia de Nova York está aí. – explicou Suigetsu.

- Eu sei, seu idiota! – ela estourou – De quem foi essa idéia ridícula.

- Foi da minha irmã e minha. – respondeu Gaara, de forma séria, mas denotando irritação.

Karin estremeceu. Não havia o visto chegar.

- O hospital precisa de fundos para tratar essas crianças. – o ruivo continuou - E já que podemos ajudar de alguma forma, resolvemos fazer algo.

Gaara pegou os cavaletes das mãos de Karin e antes que saísse, ainda disse:

- Se não está satisfeita posso reportar seu descontentamento ao Sai.

- Desculpe-me. – Karin abaixou o rosto ao falar. – Eu apenas falei sem pensar.

Gaara saiu sem dizer mais nada.

- Você deveria tomar mais cuidado. Se não vai perder seu emprego logo. – Suigestsu disse quando viu que Gaara já estava longe.

Karin fitou-o com desdém.

- Imagina. Perder meu emprego. O Sai me adora! Jamais me despediria.

- Sorte sua que é ele o dono da galeria, e não esse aí.

Enquanto ele ria, Karin voltava a carregar as coisas e reclamar.

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Ino, você viu quem vai estar no hospital hoje? – Hinata questionou enquanto lia o folheto que falava do evento na pediatria.

Hinata, Ino e Sakura haviam combinado de tomar o café da manhã juntas naquele dia, já que todas elas estavam de plantão desde o dia anterior.

- Não. Por quê? – questionou Ino de forma desinteressada.

Hinata passou o folheto para a amiga por cima da mesa e depois apontou um dos nomes que estava escrito. Ino, que naquele momento estava tomando um gole de suco quase o cuspiu sobre o papel.

- O quê? – ela falava enquanto tossia por quase ter se engasgado. – Só pode ser piada.

Sakura que continuava tomando seu café calmamente perguntou do que se tratava e Hinata explicou-lhe que aquele era o namorado de Ino.

- Ex- namorado. – disse a loira entre dentes. – Será que pode piorar? – ela questionou enquanto lia os outros nomes.

Foi nesse momento que Ino empalideceu. Sim. Tinha como piorar.

- Como o hospital permite que um homem desses entre aqui?

- Bem, o Gaara não é nenhum perseguido pela justiça Ino. – Hinata disse, tentando acalmar a amiga.

- Não é dele que estou falando. – Ino passou o folheto para Sakura. A expressão dela era de pura raiva. – Você lembra-se do cara que eu te falei? Aquele da galeria?

O dedo de Ino apontava diretamente para o nome da pessoa que Sakura menos queria ver naquela situação.

- Sai? – Sakura disse tentando fingir desconhecimento.

- Sim. Aquele canalha. – a loira disse com raiva. – Mas era óbvio que estariam aqui. Eu não disse que eles eram amigos Hinata?

Hinata teve que concordar, mas continuou afirmando que não acreditava que Gaara fosse o tipo de pessoa que Ino acreditava que fosse.

A conversa estava ficando cheia de atritos, mas foi subitamente cortada pelo som de uma voz masculina.

- Dois cafés, por favor.

- É ele. – Ino disse, sem nem mesmo se virar para ter certeza.

Sakura estremeceu, mas procurou manter a calma. Se fosse realmente ele, e havia pedido dois cafés, então só podia ser uma pessoa que estava o acompanhando: Sai. Sakura sentiu um calafrio percorrer a espinha. Todos esses pensamentos voavam na mente dela e Sakura procurava a todo custo uma forma de poder fugir dali.

- É ele sim. – concordou Hinata, que estava do lado oposto das amigas, na mesa. – Estão no balcão.

-Mas o meu sem açúcar. – disse uma voz feminina.

"Espera", pensou Sakura "Essa voz eu conheço"

- A Temari está com ele. – continuou Hinata.

- Sim, eles são irmão. – explicou Ino.

Sakura sentiu seus músculos se relaxarem de forma tão rápida que ela pensou que fosse cair da cadeira se não se segurasse firmemente.

- B-bem – a médica de cabelos róseos começou – agora que eu lembrei que tenho que pegar uns papéis no consultório. – ela tentava manter a voz num tom normal, mas estava sendo difícil. – Nossa, como eu pude e esquecer. – ela deu uma risada forçada.

- Tudo bem. – disse Hinata. – Você volta depois?

- Não. Acho que não.

- Então depois nos falamos. Afinal, todas nós teremos que trabalhar na pediatria.

Sakura forçou mais um sorriso e se despediu das amigas. Depois andou de forma calma até a porta, mas quando percebeu que havia saído do campo de visão de Hinata e Ino ela começou a andar de forma apressada pelos corredores. Se o tal namorado da Ino estava na cafeteria era óbvio que Sai poderia aparecer a qualquer momento. Mas ela também não podia ir para sua sala porque haviam transferido todas as suas coisas para a ala da pediatria, e ele também poderia estar lá.

"Pelos deuses. Aonde eu vou me esconder?", ela pensou atônita. Foi quando, por acaso, ela viu a pequena placa indicando o sanitário feminino. Mais do que rápido entrou na ampla sala e depois em uma das pequenas instalações onde ficava o vaso sanitário.

Por fim, encostou-se a parede e respirou profundamente. Aquilo só poderia ser uma grande piada. Era muita falta de sorte para uma pessoa só.

Como a instalação que ela estava era a primeira de uma fileira de sete e o banheiro estava vazio naquele momento, com exceção dela, Sakura podia ouvir, mesmo que muito baixo, as conversar das pessoas no corredor do lado de fora. E para sua surpresa Sasuke passava por ali naquele momento. Ele estava conversando com uma mulher.

"O que ele está fazendo aqui?", pensou Sakura "A sala dele fica quase do outro lado do hospital".

A médica encostou o ouvido à parede, mas mesmo assim conseguiu ouvir apenas alguns trechos entrecortados da conversa.

- Tsunade... reunião... pediatria... falar com os repórteres... representar... hospital.

Sakura entrou em choque. Ela queria ter ouvido errado. Se fosse o que ela estava pensando as coisas ficariam feias a partir daquele momento. Se Sasuke também fosse para aquele evento ele com certeza encontraria Sai, que era o principal patrocinador e organizador.

"Por que a Tsunade tinha que arranjar uma reunião logo hoje?!"

**-**

**-**

**-**

Era uma hora da tarde e toda a organização do evento já estava pronta. Muitos repórteres e fotógrafos já estavam no local e elogiam a iniciativa de ambas as partes.

Haviam cavaletes, tintas, pincéis e muitos outros materiais por toda a parte. Alguns artistas já se encontravam no local. Até Deidara e Sasori, dois grandes renomados escultores de NovaYork, e supostamente namorados, estavam no local.

Ino e algumas outras enfermeiras entraram na sala para receberem as últimas instruções e verem de perto como estavam organizadas cada coisa. A chefe das enfermeiras começou a explicar quando Temari chegou acompanhada de Gaara. Ela andou até o pequeno grupo enquanto ele ficou e um dos lados da ampla sala, apenas observando.

- Desculpe o atraso. – disse Temari.

Ela viu Ino mais ao fundo do grupo e acenou. Ino deu um pequeno aceno em troca e procurou ficar mais ao fundo ainda para evitar encontros indesejados.

Por mais raiva que ela sentisse, Ino não conseguia evitar que seu coração batesse descompassado ao ver Gaara.

"Sua burra!", ela pensou, enquanto procurava ficar cada vez mais para trás, fazendo com que suas colegas a tapassem.

Já havia conseguido fugir dele na cafeteria. De forma um pouco ridícula, ela admitia, mas o importante é que havia conseguido. Ela sabia que Gaara a havia visto, mas fez questão de passar reto fingindo estar muito ocupada e não ter ouvido que Temari a chamava.

- Ei, sua boba. – Temari aproximou-se de Ino. – Meu irmão está aí.

Ino fingiu que não havia entendi o comentário.

- Ele passou o tempo todo falando em você essa semana. Chega a ser irritante. – Temari falava baixinho e segurava o riso para não atrapalhar a chefe que dava as últimas explicações.

Ino não estava acreditando naquilo. Pelo estilo radiante de Temari, com certeza Gaara não havia contado nada para ela. Ou talvez ele também não tivesse entendido nada.

- Então é isso. – disse a chefe. – agora ainda temos uma hora para o início do evento. Então aproveitem para descansar um pouco. Teremos que trabalhar em dobro hoje.

Todos começaram a se dispersar e Ino quase surtou ao perceber que não havia escutado nada que sua chefe havia falado.

"Parabéns, sua burra! Agora aja como se soubesse de tudo", foi enquanto pensava nisso que foi surpreendida por Temari a puxando pelo pulso e caminhando em direção a Gaara.

- Ei, espere. – disse Ino quase em desespero.

- Aproveite essa uma hora que você tem. – a outra disse enquanto ria.

- É que eu preciso...

- O quê? – Temari estacou esperando a resposta da colega.

- Ir ao banheiro.

Temari encarou Ino com uma expressão de descrença e uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Ta. Então depois você fala com ele.

- Claro. – disse Ino, quase correndo em direção a saída.

- Se você forçá-la a me encontrar as coisas só vão piorar.

Gaara havia se aproximado da irmã depois de ver Ino cruzando a porta.

- É que me irrita o fato de vocês estarem tão próximos e nenhum tomar uma iniciativa.

Gaara sorriu complacente. Aquela era sua irmã mais velha tentando sempre protegê-lo como quando eram crianças.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Ino saía do banheiro mais calma. Havia jogado litros de água no rosto e feito aqueles estranhos exercícios de respiração que aprendera nas duas únicas aulas yôga que participara.

"Era tão chato!", pensou, enquanto ria de suas lembranças.

- Será que nós poderíamos conversar?

Ino estacou e percebeu que aqueles exercícios eram uma farsa, pois suas pernas começaram a tremer e seu coração parecia mais descompassado que antes. Ela girou o corpo com calma e voltou-se para ele, que estava encostado de lado a parede, de forma displicente.

- Gaara?

- Será que teria um lugar mais reservado? Aqui não é o local mais apropriado para conversarmos. – ele sorriu de forma doce.

- Eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer agora. Desculpa...

- Você ainda tem... – nesse momento ele olhou para o próprio relógio de pulso. – cinqüenta minutos até precisar voltar ao trabalho.

Ino se viu sem desculpas.

- Por favor. Prometo que não vou tomar muito do seu tempo.

- O.k. Venha comigo.

A loira foi andando a frente seguindo em direção a sala que servia para as crianças brincarem, e que deveria estar vazia naquele momento porque elas estavam se preparando em seus quartos.

Eles entraram e ela fechou a porta, mas não se voltou para ele.

- O que aconteceu? – Gaara perguntou.

- O que aconteceu é que eu odeio pessoas hipócritas. – ela disse com raiva.

- O quê?

- É isso mesmo. – ela disse se voltando para ele. – O que você pensa que eu sou? Com certeza só uma piada para você e aquele seu amigo idiota.

- Do que você está falando? – Gaara estava parado de pé no meio da sala sem entender nada do que Ino falava.

- Eu sei que você é amigo daquele cara. Aquele Sai. Ele é... – ela não conseguia nem ao menos encontrar uma palavra a altura para xingá-lo.

Gaara percebeu que a suposição que ele fez em mente no dia em que jantara com Ino talvez fosse verdadeira.

- E com certeza você devia estar apostando com ele quanto tempo a idiota aqui ia cair no truque de vocês. – ela ficou de lado, mas com a face voltada para o lado oposto de onde Gaara estava.

- Então você faz um julgamento e não deixa que as pessoas se defendam?

- Não seja ridículo.

- Você não o conhece.

- Eu dormi com ele no dia da sua exposição. – ela jogou aquelas palavras na cara de Gaara, mas se arrependeu no instante seguinte.

Foi a vez de ele dar as costas a ela. Estava confuso depois daquilo. Por mais que soubesse, ainda assim era algo complicado para simplesmente aceitar.

- O fato de você ter dormido com ele... – Gaara começou a falar com uma voz calma, mas continuava de costas para ela – e ele ter te deixado na mesma noite... Não faz você conhecê-lo.

- Você não entende.

- Não. Mas você também não. Tudo que eu sou. Tudo que eu sempre fui está aqui. – ele disse voltando-se para ela novamente e abrindo os braços. – Esse sou eu. E eu nunca omiti nada para você.

Ela observou-o de soslaio com uma expressão triste. Naquele momento ela se deu conta de sua atitude impulsiva.

- Eu sei que deveria ter falado com você antes. – ela disse.

- Eu não sei quais são as palavras certas para te dizer. Eu nunca gostei tanto de alguém como eu gosto de você.

- Mas isso não apaga o fato de você ser amigo dele. – ela fitou o chão com vergonha de encarar Gaara.

- Ino... – ele suspirou derrotado.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Gaara foi o primeiro a falar.

- Eu não sei se isso fará diferença, mas... – ele respirou fundo e soltou o ar com calma – ele também está sofrendo. E essa não é a primeira vez.

- Isso não justifica! – ela disse com certa raiva, os olhos estavam marejados.

- Eu sei. Mas ele não é um monstro. Apesar de ele pensar que é.

Ino encarou sem entender.

- Imagine. – Gaara começou a contar. – Você, sozinha, e todo mundo desfaz de você. Então aparece uma pessoa que se torna muito especial. Mas essa pessoa é tirada de você de forma brutal... e você não fez nada para impedir. Como você se sentiria?

- Do que você está falando?

- Ele nunca conheceu os pais. Ele nunca teve amigos. Então uma menina também solitária começa a criar um laço com ele. Eles passaram muito tempo de suas vidas juntos. Mas então, em uma noite fatídica, ela morre afogada. Ninguém, exceto ele, estava lá para salvá-la. Mas ele ainda era pequeno e por azar não sabia nadar. Para ser mais exato ele tinha pânico daquele mar com ondas fortes. O mesmo mar que a levou para longe enquanto ela gritava por socorro. Até hoje ele tem pesadelos e crises por causa disso. Ele quase não dorme. E quando consegue corre o risco de acordar em pânico gritando por ela.

- Por isso ele não quer que ninguém fique lá à noite... – Ino disse, pensando alto.

- Por mais que tudo tenha terminado como um acidente, ele ainda se sente culpado por tudo. Até hoje só houve uma garota em quem ele confiou, mas ela foi embora sem dar explicações.

Ino permaneceu em silêncio, pensando em como tudo agora parecia fazer sentido. Por mais que parecesse pouco, ela conhecia casos assim. Às vezes mais necessário do que ser desculpado por alguém é precisosaber desculpar a si mesmo.

- Na verdade eu inicialmente não acreditei que fosse você a pessoa com quem ele saiu no dia da exposição porque ele disse que conheceu essa garota lá também. Mas quando ele disse que essa outra tinha os cabelos róseos então eu fiquei em dúvida. Mas eu não quis perguntar... Não sei, talvez tivesse...

- Qual era o nome dela? – Ino interrompeu-o parecendo preocupada.

- Sakura. Sakura Haruno. – ele não entendeu porque o súbito interesse.

**-**

**-**

**-**

- E como está sendo para o hospital ter uma galeria famosa o patrocinado nesse evento? – a jornalista fazia suas perguntas para Sasuke.

Mas antes que ele pudesse responder, por cima do ombro do principal advogado do hospital ela viu Sai, o dono da tal galeria.

- Querido. – ela chamou-o fazendo sinal para que Sai se aproximasse.

Sai se aproximou um pouco descontente. Não gostava daquele assédio dos jornalistas, mas precisaria agüentá-los porque aquele era um dia importante. Ele desviou delicadamente do homem que estava sendo entrevistado pela jornalista e parou a poucos centímetros dele. Foi quando percebeu quem era.

Sasuke também estava surpreso por ver Sai, mas não demonstrou a mínima emoção em sua face.

- Que tal tirarmos uma foto com vocês dois. Ficaria ótimo para a primeira página. O representante do hospital e o dono da galeria, que foi quem teve a idéia inicial. – a jornalista falava animada, não percebendo o clima tenso entre os dois homens.

Sai viu que Gaara havia entrado na sala naquele mesmo momento e logo sua mente já arquitetava uma desculpa plausível.

- Na verdade a idéia não foi minha – ele começou -, mas sim de uma funcionária do hospital e seu irmão, que por acaso trabalha comigo. Talvez fosse melhor ele aparecer nessa foto e não eu.

Sai chamou Gaara que se aproximou contente, enquanto ele mesmo saía seguindo em direção as crianças.

Sasuke apenas observou-o de soslaio. Não poderia perdê-lo de vista.

**-**

**-**

**-**

***** Trecho do livro "Mamãe e o Sentido da Vida", do escritor e psicoterapeuta Irvin D. Yalom. Vale a pena ler esse livro. É muito bom!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Wooowww**

E agora, o que irá acontecer? **D=**

Talvez eu poste o próximo capítulo ainda hoje. Mas não prometo nada! **.**

E aí, estão gostando? Espero que não estejam decepcionados. Mas não se preocupem, pois ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer... **\o/**

Respondendo as reviews:

**Zisis:** Oie!

Que bom que você gostou. Eu fiquei dias pensando no que escrever, mas não tinha nenhuma idéia concreta, foi um sufoco **o.o''**

Mas agora esse capítulo, acho que vai servir para compensar o outro. Espero que você goste também! **\o**

Sim, é que é complicado. Eu também penso que seria muito mais fácil se ela tivesse sido sincera desde o início, mas ao mesmo tempo eu fico imaginando o medo que ela deve ter sentido cada vez que pensou e contar a verdade. É complicado! **=/**

Obrigada pelos elogios. Você não imagina como eles são importantes. Eles me motivam a escrever cada vez mais.

Até o próximo capítulo! **/o/**

Bjo bjo

**=***

**Stelar:** Mas o Itachi... **Ç.Ç ***autora com lágrimas nos olhos*****

Mas então eu _exijo_ um clone dele!! **u_ú**

Huashuashuashuahsua

Ah, e eu não me importo de morrer tentando roubar ele. Vai que eu consiga tirar uma casquinha antes de morrer. ***0* ***autora baba só de imaginar*****

/tahparei**XD**

Providenciar ação picante para o próximo capítulo *****autora anota num caderninho*****

**XD**

Inner: Nem se preocupa a autora também é SUPER pervertida! **u_úb**

Autora: **O.O''** Mentiraaa!! Inner, fica quietinha **Ò.ó**

Inner: **¬¬'** Só falei a verdade!

Autora: Psiiuuuu. O que vão pensar agora! Ai meu Deus.. lá se vai minha reputação... **ç.ç**

Huashuashuahsua

/tahpareidenovotambém**XD**

Ok, obrigada. Obrigada mesmo!

Até o próximo capítulo!

Bjo bjo

**=***

**Brubs:** **=OOO**

Assim não vale. Você se infiltrou na minha mente? **O.o'**

Já sei! Você tem o Sharingan! **u_ú**

/taparei**XD**

Mas menina, você sabe tudo que vai acontecer... **ç.ç**

Tá, dessa vez ficou meio na cara. Eu admito!

Então, gostou do capítulo? Espero que sim!

Até o próximo.

Bjo bjo

**=***

Então pessoas!

É isso. Até o próximo capítulo!

*****Waaaaaaaarrrrrrrrpppp*** /o/**


End file.
